The Nazarick Empire
by Currant
Summary: AU - Instead of being an undead, Suzuki had become a red-haired demon in Yggdrasil. He also played an ancient game from the past known as civilisation, gaining the desire to create an empire. This desire turns into an ambition that Ainz will fulfill in the new world. Harem. Lemons a bit later in story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Crimson Demon of Nazarick**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord or any references you may see in this fic**

 **Warning! This fic will contain lemons, mature scenes and themes as well as violence and gore. Not for the underage or for the faint of heart. Hence it is M rated.**

 **Yes, this will include lemons and ecchi scenes but it will not dominate the story. I will try my best to develop relationships even if sex comes before that. While yes, Ainz will be as powerful in this fic as the canon, I may include some OC enemy that will challenge him to his absolute limit.**

 **Also, Ainz's personality will be a bit OC as a result of him being a demon but I will also go more into detail of his past not including his guild mates but also other things. He will not be immune to dealing with human emotions (like compassion or tolerating death easily) nor will there be an outside force that calms him down.**

 **Honestly, this fic is not to be taken seriously and the main reason I'm writing it because I really like the Overlord anime and I need a good way to practice lemons. There will be lots of lemons, limes and in general things that are in my fantasy and I want to write about. Note that not all chapters will be lemon based but a small chunk will be.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Beware of the curse of cringing that may be caused by this fic!**

 **On with the show**

* * *

 _It was fun. In fact…it was a blast._

Suzuki thought to himself as he closed his eyes while playing the full dive game Yggdrasil. Opening his eyes, he saw a purple blob sitting on a red and black chair among the forty-two chairs surrounding the large table.

"Hey there. It has been a while hasn't it Momonga." Came a male voice from the purple blob.

"Sure has." Suzuki in his avatar named Momonga replied with a sad undertone. Yet his voice was powerful carrying a small rumble underneath. "To be honest Herohero, I didn't think you'd come. You've been gone a couple of years."

"No way, its really been that long? Man…I guess I've been working for so long, my concept of time is so out of wack."

"That sucks. It can't be healthy for you." Replied Momonga before thinking to himself.

 _Well I'm kind of a hypocrite for saying that considering all I do is work sleep and play Yggdrasil…but now I won't be able to play this game either._

"Tell me about it. I feel like my avatar looks. I'm sorry I shouldn't have come here just to complain. But hey…at least you have the rarest and by far the most badass avatar in the entire game." Said Herohero.

"Please…" Momonga said a bit bashfully, but he couldn't deny his old guildmate was right. His avatar was of a demon with powerful looking regal horns that jutted from his head along with shoulder length crimson hair that was a bit wavy at the end. Both features complimented his rugged and very handsome face – which Momonga would vehemently deny if someone accused him of actually working on for weeks to perfect – that had a vertical scar going over his right eye. His eyes were quite attention catching given that they were a central heterochromia with the outer and thick ring being amethyst in color while the smaller inner circle of color being silver. He had an average nose and thin lips.

His black robe with gold outlines along with powerful shoulder guards made of bone with red orbs at the inner end added to his imposing and superior look, giving him a powerful and leader like presence. Momonga also was quite proud of the fact that he had sculpted the perfect muscular body that had just the right amount of muscle to be extremely attractive if it were in the real world and had perfect symmetry and shape.

"Hey Momonga!"

"Huh what?" Momonga replied, being broken out from his thoughts.

"You spaced out there for a bit. You ok?" Herohero asked.

"Well I have to go now. I'm exhausted. I wish I could stay longer." Herohero said quite tiredly.

"Yeah. You should rest up and get better." Momonga said.

"Gotta say though, I'm surprised to see the Great Tomb of Nazarick still standing. Being guild leader suited you. You've done a great job maintaining the place not to mention you're quite a brilliant tactician. Always made me think if you were in the army in IRL."

"Well we created the place together. I couldn't let it go to dust. And me in the army is the last thing that would happen. I'm just good at playing games I guess."

"It must have been hard work maintaining the Tomb. Well anyways, I gotta go now. I hope we meet IRL." The purple blob then vanished in a small blue flash of light.

"Today is the last day Yggdrasil's servers are online? Why not stay? We could reminisce and wait until everything shuts down for good." Momonga said to the empty room before sighing. He went into a string of thoughts revolving around their guild that was based in the Great Tomb of Nazarick, once a dungeon but then became known as one of the strongest guilds consisting of in-human players to ever exist. The fact that now, the guild Ainz Ooal Gown was a shallow form of what it once was with himself being the only player that stayed online…it just didn't sit well with him.

 _Stop it! No one in the guild betrayed me nor did they do anything wrong. Guess IRL does come first…although it never has for me. Just work day in and day out. No family members…no girl friend. Man, in in the real world…I'm as pathetic as they come. But at least in here…I felt alive. I made…friends. Even in that ancient game of the twentieth century I played years ago…what was it called again? Ah! Civilization…although I don't know what number, I had fun and made some online friends. Regardless…it was fun. The prospect of constructing an empire. Always wondered if it was possible here but with the endless amount of stuff you could do in Yggdrasil…I never got the chance._

 _I wonder what mom would think if she saw me like this…_

Momonga shook his head from the thoughts that were taking a darker tone as he remembered the incident in his life that became a scarred memory.

He stood up and looked at the golden staff with five jewel beads sitting in the mouths of snake like protrusions around the top part of the staff.

 _The staff of Ainz Ooal Gown…all the materials we had to gather…bosses we had to beat. Man, it took thousands of hours to be able to craft this thing. It represents the strength of our guild._

Momonga kept thinking as he walked out of the room with the staff in hand, thinking about the guilds' creation, requirements to join and how it became known as one of the strongest guilds in Yggdrasil.

He walked through a large set of doors and then down some steps, which was when he noticed an elder man dressed in a black butler suit and had a well kept trimmed grey beard, bowing to him. Beside him stood several women in maid outfits bowing to him as well.

Momonga couldn't remember the name of the man so he looked it up on one of the information screens for NPC's in his guild.

 _So, his name is Sebas? And these are the Battle Maids of the Pleiades. We intended them to be the last line of defense to the throne room but sadly no player ever got that far. I guess I can have them walk with me…if only for this last hour before I turn back to my pathetic life._

"Follow me!" Momonga commanded in his signature deep voice.

The maids and butler did so, falling in line behind the crimson-haired demon garbed in expensive and fearsome looking robes and shoulder guards as he led them to the throne room.

Momonga walked up to the throne and noticed a very beautiful woman with shoulder length slick black hair, alluring golden eyes with black slits in them along with black angel like wings coming from her waist. She wore white dress that had frills in some places and exposed her hips slightly along with giving a very nice view of her cleavage.

 _Albedo_

Momonga thought. It was hard not to remember this NPC given how beautiful Tabula made her. He had to admit, the man spent so much time creating her to the most perfect form of the female body one could think of. Momonga had no doubt that Tabula was a pervert of the highest order IRL.

He turned towards the butler and the maids thinking about which command he needed to give them. "Standby." He had said after a few moments.

They did so and moved to the side standing firmly in line.

Momonga then sat on his black throne and turned his attention to Albedo.

 _Man, she is beautiful…I can't believe I actually jerked off to an NPC a few times. Anyways…what were her settings again?_ Looking through the in-depth settings of Albedo. _As the highest-ranking NPC in the Tomb of Nazarick, she supervises all of the other guardians._

Eventually, Momonga came across the last few commands for her personality which caused him to sweat-drop.

 **'On the outside, she is a beauty.'**

 **'By the way, she is a bitch.'**

Momonga sweat-dropped and rubbed his hands through his hair. _Tabula sure liked creating contradicting characters._ Momonga then used the power of the staff in his hands to change himself to the administrator of Albedo to tweak her settings.

He erased the part of her being a bitch before thinking.

 _Maybe I should make her be in love with me…ok no. That's just pathetic and I will not be that much of a dork…not to mention the servers are shutting down soon so what difference will it make?_

With that in mind, he closed the interface, saving the changes he made to Albedo's settings of not being a bitch before looking at the great room he was currently in. Up above, jutting from the walls on his sides, he saw the various flags that had each one of their crest marks that distinguished each player in the guild.

 _Well it was fun…in fact, it was a blast. Ugh I have to wake up at four. Better crash once the servers shut down. I don't want to be a zombie at work._

He closed his eyes and watched the clock as the seconds went by until it hit,

 **00:00:00**

His vision now became blurred with several colors before he suddenly found himself still within his avatar form in a large area of black emptiness, floating in the midst of swirling purple energy.

"What the hell? Where am I? Did something go wrong when the servers got shut down? I thought everyone was supposed to be logged out."

"You did get logged out."

Momonga became surprised at the reverberating voice that echoed. "Whose there?!"

"I am of no consequence or of no importance. What you need to know is that I have chosen you and a few others from a lottery of billions of lives across the multiverse who are known as losers and have no friends or family. I will be sending you Suzuki Satoru into an alternate universe. You will now forever live in that body of Momonga, the Crimson Demon of Nazarick. This new world you will head to, it will contain magic, spells and skills much like Yggdrasil but a lot will be different as well. Not to mention the NPC's of Nazarick will now be alive with their own personalities as your guild members have designed them although with a few changes. Now go fourth."

"Wait!" Momonga shouted having many, many questions but none would get answered as he got shot out of whatever place he had been in and now found himself opening his eyes. His blurry vision quickly faded and one of the few things he noticed was that he was still in the throne room and now he no longer saw the interface of when playing Yggdrasil.

 _What the hell was that? That had to be a dream or something because the server shut down. Let's see…_

Momonga then tried accessing his console by tapping the air in front of him but to his surprise his interface console did not show up.

 _I can't use chatter college GM!_

Momonga stood up from his throne in shock. "What the hell is going on!?"

 _Is what that voice said true…?_

"Is something wrong Lord Momonga?" said a melodious voice. Momonga turned towards the source and was surprised to see Albedo looking straight at him with a concerned yet confused look. "Lord Momonga? Lord Momonga is everything alright? You seem troubled!" Her voice filled with worry. She walked up to her lord. "If there is a problem then please let me help!" She clasped her hands together which caused the distance between her arms to close a bit, doing something very interesting to her large gifted breasts.

"Uhh…" Momonga couldn't find the words to speak, to distracted by the rather wonderful sight. Eventually though, his current situation forced him to think and push back his hormonal driven desires that were surfacing. "My GM call function isn't working."

Albedo stepped back with a resigned but sad look. "I'm sorry but I have no answer. This GM magic you speak of is beyond my comprehension."

 _Her mouth is moving…that voice said that the NPC's of Nazarick would now be alive. Is this really real?_

"I realize my failure to assist you is inexcusable. I don't deserve it but I beg for your mercy my lord!" she said in true despair and regret at being unable to help Momonga.

Momonga sat back down on his throne.

 _Ok first of all…I need to see if this is real. I can't contact the administrator nor access my console. My staff seems to be working as usual like in Yggdrasil. First, I need to confirm and see if we're actually in another world._

"Sebas!" he commanded.

"Yes, my lord?" The butler bowed.

"Step outside and confirm the surroundings of Nazarick."

Sebas then stood up. "By your command my lord. I shall return."

"Pleiades! I want you to head to the ninth floor. If anyone tries to trespass, deal with them!"

The group of six maids left the throne room behind Sebas.

 _Ok they recognize commands that aren't native to the game…_

"So, Lord Momonga…do you have any orders for me to _obey_?" Albedo asked with an almost seductive smile.

"Let's see…I guess, you could come here for a moment."

"Sure!" Albedo said very happy and made her way to her lord and leaned her face so that it was inches from his.

 _Wow…she smells great! That function was never in Yggdrasil…am I really in another universe? I know the multiverse theory had been confirmed but…_

"Albedo…may I touch you?" Momonga asked with some hesitation, both wanting to see if she would follow this particular order and to see if all of this was real.

Momonga touched her wrist and was surprised to feel a pulse which only resulted in cementing the words he had heard from that voice. He could see the blush on her face along with an excited smile while hearing the moan that escaped her lips.

 _Ok last test. I have to confirm this no matter the cost and yes, I am a pervert…albeit a closet pervert._

"Albedo…may…may I touch your chest?" Momonga hesitated, wondering what her response will be.

"Eh?"

 _This is necessary. Act naturally as if its no big deal._

"Y-You don't mind that right?" He asked but was obviously unsure.

"Of course not! Touch me as much as you wish!" Albedo said very excited and now feeling hot at her lord's words. She couldn't believe that her lord, her master wanted to touch her. A very pleasant heat began to burn in her nether regions.

 _Ok…she seems to really want this. And…for some reason I really want to ravage her now. It's becoming unbearable but…I have to control myself. Here goes nothing…_

Momonga raised his hand towards Albedo's large but round breasts covered by her white dress but still leaving a generous amount of cleavage exposed. His hands twitched a bit in anticipation. The moment he touched her breast, Albedo let out an orgasmic moan.

 _So…soft yet nice and firm._ Momonga shook his head and clear his thoughts yet he couldn't help but think of doing indecent things to Albedo at the back of his mind. _Let's think things through. This just proved that everything is real and that the weird voice was not lying. I'm in a different universe where supposedly I can still use magic although I'll have to test that out. The NPC's are now living beings if that orgasmic moan is anything to go by. Now I will be living as a demon but considering everything, that's not the worst that could happen since I did make my avatar very handsome and badass looking. The voice did also say that there are others that have been transported here so I guess the first thing I need to think of is how to find them before figuring out what to do from this point forward. I should also make sure Nazarick is safe and secure since who knows what's lurking in this new world. There could be monsters or magic casters or warriors that are extremely powerful._

While this was going on Momonga's head, he didn't realize that this hand had been on Albedos' breast the entire time occasionally squeezing ever so slightly.

However, due to the power he radiated and the fact that Albedo was heavily attracted to her not to mention she was a succubus…she orgasmed from the slight touch and her panties were now soaked. She relished the seconds as her master's hand continued to fondle her breasts not to mention the powerful look in the amethyst and silver colored eyes.

Eventually, Albedo's moans reached his ears. _How long did I plan on fondling her?!_

"Albedo. I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to…"

"This is it isn't it? You're going to take me right here? What should I do about my clothes? Should I remove them or would you like to take them off of me slowly."

"Woah, hold on a moment Albedo!" Momonga said with his arms raised to try and calm her down although the tightening of his pants under his cloak and the heat that was filling his body was quite hard to resist but he managed given the bizarre situation he found himself in.

 _Why is she acting like this? I only removed the part of her being a bitch and although I wanted to write in her being in love with me I didn't. Then why is she acting this way? Never mind that. I have more important things to worry about currently._

Momonga cleared his throat. "Now is not the time to be doing such things."

Albedo gasped and backed up a few steps. "I-I'm so sorry Lord Momonga!" she exclaimed.

"Its fine Albedo. I forgive you completely. More importantly, I have an order for you."

"It would be my _pleasure_ to serve you." Albedo said with a slight bow.

Momonga couldn't help but think if she deliberately emphasized _pleasure_ or if it was his hornier body and mind playing tricks on him. Regardless, he needed to get his wits together and figure out his next few steps. "Except for the guardians of the fourth and eighth floors, I want everyone to meet at the sixth-floor fighting arena. Have them gather there in one hour."

Albedo bowed. "As you wish my lord." She then walked out of the throne room to complete her given orders.

Momonga sighed. _Ok, I need to think things through about what I plan to do here before my meeting with the floor guardians. The voice was right when it said I…I was a loser. I don't have any friends, family or lover. My life was completely boring as is…maybe this happening to me was a good thing. However, being in a new world…I'll have to tread carefully like when my guild and I went through a new dungeon in Yggdrasil. The top priority right now is to make sure Nazarick is safe._

 _First of all, after Sebas reports the surrounding environment of Nazarick, I'm going to have to learn as much as I can about this world and its inhabitants. Not only that, but I'm going to need to take a full look at the layout of all of the floors of Nazarick and figure out a way to increase our defenses through the use of traps and what not._

 _After that, I'm going to need to explore the surrounding area. But before that, I need to test out my magic and see what spells I can cast in this new world. I can't go around half-assed if I don't know my own abilities. Now let's see if my ring still works._

Momonga then thought of floor six and focused on the power that resonated from the ring with the purple stone. He felt magic power surge around him before he was transported into the hallway that led to the arena of floor six.

 _It worked. The ring's teleportation ability has no issues. This seems to be a good sign. Hopefully all my magic spells will also work here but I won't be able to try out any of the big damaging spells unless I want to completely destroy floor six. At least items work here. It also seems Albedo and everyone else are completely loyal just how they were programmed to be other then Albedo being attracted to me…at least I think she is. Anyways, let's see if the other characters are also loyal._

Momonga entered the arena and looked around for the twin dark elves that were the guardians of floor six. One of the dark elves that were occupying his thoughts jumped from somewhere in the stadium and landed with a powerful impact on the ground before rushing over to Momonga. The dark elf that looked to be a kid wore a formal white pant and white vest atop a brown dress shirt. She had short dark blonde hair, pointy ears and heterochromia eyes of a green and blue color.

"Aura."

"We're honored to have you Lord Momonga." Aura said with a bow and chirpy tone. "Welcome to the sixth floor Amphitheater."

"I will only intrude for a little while."

"You must be joking! Right? You are the ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick! Your power here is absolute. There isn't a single guardian that would consider you an intruder, least of all my brother and I."

"Hmm, speaking of…" Momonga said looking around for said brother.

Aura got the message and instantly turned around to shout. "Mare! You're being rude to Lord Momonga! Stop cowering and get down here already!"

"But sis I'm scared!" came the soft and slightly scared voice of Mare from across the stadium.

"MARE!"

"Ok. Ok. Fine I'm coming." Mare then jumped down onto the stadium ground and ran over.

Momonga saw that he was wearing a girl outfit and remembered that the two siblings were basically cross-dressers.

"I apologize for making you wait Lord Momonga."

"Its fine. Now I would like the two of you to help me with something." He then lightly tapped the staff on the ground for no apparent reason.

The two elves were startled to see the item that they recognized.

"Amazing! Is that the legendary item that will bend only to your will Lord Momonga? The fabled weapon of the Tomb?"

"Indeed. It was created through the combined efforts of the guild's past members. A testament of our dedication. The staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. Each stone in the mouths of the snakes is a guard level artifact. On top of that, the power within the staff itself transcends guard level. It is truly legendary. Its base stats are on par with any world level item." Momonga explained passionately, remembering the effort that went into the creation of this item. He also took pride in the sheer awe radiating from the twins. "Anyways, I would like the two of you to help me run some tests."

"Right! We won't let you down Lord Momonga!" Aura exclaimed.

"Also, I have called for the other guardians to meet here. They should arrive within the hour."

"Ahh…does that mean Shalltear is coming?" Aura asked in a resigned voice.

"Yes."

A short while later, two large red reptilian-like creatures stood a short distance in front of Momonga.

 _In Yggdrasil, if you wanted to conjure magic, you just had to select the appropriate icon on your console but considering that's not an option here, I'll have to see if I can use my magic if I just focus since it worked with the ring. I'll have to figure out the range of my spells, the cool down rate and the mp costs. I can do this!_

"Summon, Primal Fire Elemental!" Momonga commanded, drawing power from the staff.

A wave of fire appeared from two training dummies on the field. The fire danced before eventually fusing to form the body of a red creature whose bottom half was that of fire and magic energy while its body was covered in flames.

 _The Primal Fire Elemental. Its level is in the upper eighties. I should test some of my magic on it._

"Stand back you two." The dark elf twins nodded and created distance between themselves and their Lord. "Now, let's see how you stand up to my trademark. **Crimson Ruin!** "

Momonga launched a wave of volatile crimson energy that disintegrated half of the elemental upon contact.

"Let's try a trademark Super tier spell. **Cursed Flame of the Fallen!** "

Momonga raised his hand towards his opponent and out of nowhere, black flames darker then a void burst into existence. The flames literally and ironically burned the fire elemental out of existence. Momonga then willed the flames to disappear since they would have kept burning and never stop.

 _It seems that my other magic spells seem to be working._

"That was amazing Lord Momonga! Your power is so great!" exclaimed Aura.

"Yes…thank you."

 _Let's see…I should try connecting to Sebas._

"I'm here. Is there something you need Lord Momonga?"

"Sebas, how do things look on the outside?"

"Well Lord, there is a slight problem." Sebas was about to explain further but Momonga spoke.

"I have called all of the guardians to floor six. Give your report down here when they are all assembled in the next half hour."

"Understood."

Momonga cut off the connection and looked at the twins who seemed to be conversing with each other about how amazing he was or something along those lines.

 _Ok, so once I know how things are looking outside of Nazarick, I'll have to carefully plan everything out to bolster our defences so that no one can break through._

A portal of black and purple energy opened not to far from Momonga and the twins out which stepped out a white-haired girl with red eyes with slits who wore a gothic dark purple dress with pink frills. Along with it, she had an umbrella.

"My, my. It seems I am the first to arrive."

 _At least the NPC's seem to be all loyal to me. I was a maxed level player in Yggdrasil so I wonder how powerful I'll be here. I guess I should be getting used to my life here. Hopefully it will be better then what it was back on earth._

While his thoughts ran through his new situation, the rest of the guardians he had called to floor six arrived. They all gave slight bows to him and Alebdo stood in front of them.

"My lord. We the guardians, pledge our fidelity." Albedo decreed.

"I am the guardian of the first, second and third floors. Shalltear Bloodfallen. I serve and obey." The girl with red eyes and wore a purple dress said.

A large being, with the appearance of an insect – a fusion between a mantis and ant – walking on two feet stepped forward and bowed. The being held a silver halberd in one of its four arms, while having two icicle like protrusions coming from its back. The being's entire body was covered in pale blue colored armor. "The guardian of the fifth floor, Cocytus. I serve and obey."

"I am the guardian of the sixth floor, Aura Bella Fiora."

"I am the brother and also the guardian of the sixth floor, Mare Bella Fiora."

The twin elves said before both bowing and simultaneously saying, "We serve and obey."

A man with pointy ears and glasses wearing a formal dark orange striped suit stepped forward. "The guardian of the seventh floor, Demiurge. I serve and obey." He then bowed to his knees like the others.

Albedo then spoke, "The leader of the guardians, Albedo." She then bowed to her knee. "I serve and obey. Other then Victim, guardian of the eight floor, and Gargantua who faithfully guards the fourth floor, all of the guradians have gathered as requested and pledged their undying loyalty. Supreme one, we await your orders. You need but to ask it of us and it shall be done!"

Momonga's fierce amethyst and silver colored eyes glowed with power. "Raise your heads and stand on your feet." He said while his body began radiating crimson energy.

The guardians did so but were confused when they were told to stand.

 _Jeez, can I seem anymore depressed and hopeless!?_

"I am very pleased you all have come."

"Your thanks are wasted on us. We have pledged ourselves to you and live to obey my lord. I fear that our abilities may fail to meet your expectations but despite this, we will strive to meet them in honor of the lost supreme beings, our blessed creators. This we vow!" Albedo said with absolute devotion in her voice.

"This we vow!" All of the other guardians said simultaneously.

"Excellent my guardians. I have no doubt you will perform your duties without fail." All of the guardians were visibly happy with this statement causing Momonga to think that their loyalty to him was indeed absolute and unquestionable. "Now then, the situation outside the Great Tomb of Nazarick is at present, entirely unknown. I have had Sebas scout the surrounding area." Momonga looked at his personal butler who was standing some distance away.

Sebas bowed before walking over to his lord and fully explaining what he saw outside.

"Grasslands?!" Momonga exclaimed slightly in surprise. There were no grasslands around Nazarick in Yggdrasil.

"Yes lord. I'm afraid the swamps that once surrounded the Great Tomb of Nazarick are nowhere to be found. Furthermore, I cannot confirm a single building, human or monster within one kilometer of here. It seems we're completely isolated."

"I see, great work Sebas. You have served me well. As I suspected the Great Tomb of Nazarick was transported to an unknown land by equally unknown means. Currently, we are completely exposed and thus should be on guard. There is no telling what kinds of power are lurking around and the level of a threat they pose. Floor guardian leader Albedo and defensive leader Demiurge, I have a task for you."

"Lord." They both replied.

"Fortify our defenses and bring a map detailing the exact layout of all of Nazarick to me. I wish to go over our plans to make sure that Nazarick is completely safe and that no intruders may pass even the first floor. The rest of you follow their lead and help in completing this task as soon as possible. Every second counts."

"Lord." They all replied.

"Mare, is there anyway to conceal the Great Tomb of Nazarick?"

"Yes. Although it will be difficult if all we use is magic. But if we covered the walls with dirt and vegetation, I think it will help us camouflage from intruders." Mare explained.

"You want to smear the great walls of Nazarick with dirt?!" Albedo said with vehemence.

"Albedo! Don't make needless remarks. We are in a state of full alert as we have no idea as to what this new world holds nor do we know of the threat this world poses to Nazarick. Utmost caution is necessary." Momonga boomed.

"Yes, forgive me lord! I was careless." Albedo quickly replied, upset that she let her lord down.

"Are you sure the dirt and vegetation will be sufficient Mare?"

"Yes, as long as you allow it my Lord."

"Although, one hill among flat plains would be suspicious. Sebas, are there any nearby hills we may use to hide ourselves?"

"No, the area is barren. Nothing but flatlands as far as the eye could see." Sebas replied dutifully.

"Fortunately, the land can be moulded to suite our needs. Some dummy hills should suffice although Mare, grow a large thick forest surrounding Nazarick in all directions as well. I will cast a super tier illusion spell that will divert any and all creatures whether alive or dead away from Nazarick unless I allow them to find it."

"Of course Lord. It will be done." Mare dutifully replied with a bow of his head.

 _I wonder what they all think of me…might as well ask. I need to know if I'm going to be ruling Nazarick properly._

"Lastly, there is a question I will have each of you answer. First Shalltear, in your own words tell me what kind of a person I am to you."

Shalltear blushed. "Beauty incarnate. There is no living being, no demon, no undead that could compare with your radiant glow." Momonga then signaled Cocytus, finding it hard to believe what he just heard.

"A man whose strength is unrivaled by any guardian. You are truly worthy for ruling the Great Tomb of Nazarick, always and absolutely."

Aura then spoke. "Compassionate and your always three steps ahead of the game."

"You're a leader whose kind as well as merciful." Mare said.

"A man who makes wise decisions and then acts upon them efficiently and without any form of hesitation. Also, your enigmatic nature makes it nigh impossible to predict you." Demiurge said when signalled by Momonga.

"You are the head of all of the supreme beings and even though our creators left us behind, you mercifully stayed with Nazarick until the very end." Sebas said.

"And lastly, Albedo."

"You are the highest ranking member of the supreme beings, our ultimate master and the ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. As well as the man to whom my heart belongs."

Momonga gasped a bit at that. "Y-Yes." He could feel lust taking control of his body, filling him with the desire to take the woman who was completely in love with him and get rid of his virginity. He found himself almost become slave to the desire but somehow, he managed to regain control of his libido. "I see…I have heard your thoughts and given you your orders. Go work faithfully in my name."

"Lord!"

Momonga then teleported into the hall that led to the throne room as well as to his personal quarters.

 _What was that…I know when I created my character, I made it into a hybrid of being half Incubus and half caster demon but from what I can remember, Incubus are supposed to become slaves to their lust unless there is a succubus and a large number of women to keep him sated and sane. If that's the case then how am I able to control myself. Hmmm…maybe it's a passive skill?_

Momonga then looked through his list of passive skills and found one that caught his eye since it would explain his situation quite well.

 _Of course, Indomitable Will. It let's the user be completely immune to any level of mind control spell and is immune to illusion spells that are eight tier and below. Also allows the user to be in control of their emotions to a certain degree. Well that explains why I'm constantly feeling horny but even without being part incubus, staying around hot girls like Albedo and the Pleiades maids…I would be disturbed if I wasn't attracted to them. Still I won't do anything like them just to satisfy my urges…especially if they're just doing it out of loyalty and not actually love. Speaking of loyalty, let's take a look at the guardians and see if what they said is actually what they think of me or if it was just for show._

Momonga then brought out a mirror to view the sixth floor of Nazarick, something that was extremely easy to do considering the had the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown in his possession and he was the rightful ruler.

From what he saw, it seems that the guardians did in fact have undying loyalty for him…pretty much worshipping him. It did put him at ease that there would be no chance of betrayal if they talk about him in such way. However, the argument that Albedo and Shalltear got into about who would be his official wife and that he would have a harem caused his pants to tighten due to his libido.

 _Man, I have to get a hold of myself. This is going to be harder then I thought if I'm around so many hot chicks all the time…wonder if the maids like me as much as Albedo and Shalltear seem too. Man, I can't think like that! I need to take a cold shower._

He did so and went to his personal quarters. Taking off all his clothes off, he went into his bathroom and turned on the cold water, letting it wash throughout his body.

Standing at a height of six feet and four inches, Momonga was quite built with lean powerful muscles, a sculpted chest chest and eight pack abs that had perfect symmetry. His leg muscles and numerous scars that adorned his back, chest, abs, legs and neck only added to his fierce warrior type look.

If Albedo were here, she probably would have lost control at the perfect example of a muscular, hot and sexy man with an equally handsome face. Of course, this a result of tweaking an in-game avatar rather then any hard work and he would always remain like this without exercise due to his demonic origins but Momonga couldn't really care about that at the moment given that the cold shower was not helping him with his problem at all.

He tried to suppress his lust with his will and surprisingly that helped but not as much as he would like. After his shower, he put his clothes back on before hearing a knock on his door.

"Come in."

"My lord. How may I serve you?"

Momonga recognized the maid as Narberal Gamma one of the battle maids of the Pleiades and very beautiful. With straight black hair, bangs covering her forehead and two bangs falling to the side along with black eyes. She had quite the beautiful face and Momonga had no doubt she was quite beautiful underneath her clothing as well.

Momonga shook his to get his thoughts out of the gutter or risk losing control of himself. Rather then answering, he summoned fourth a vat of swords in order to see if he could wield them. He picked up one of the great swords and swung it around feeling surprised that he had the strength to do so.

 _Of course, my hybrid demon class enables me to be proficient in both magic and close-range combat but I can only master one role while my other will be at a higher level then what it would have been if I had gone with another race. However, I doubt I could wear any of the high-level armor I was gifted by my guild mates but I can wear the level eighty armor I have in my storage and it should be sufficient for now. I guess I should start training in melee combat too given the strange environment since my magic power may not be enough._

Momonga then gazed at his reflection in the mirror.

 _For some reason I haven't felt the need to eat nor sleep since I got here and given how tired and hungry, I was when the servers were about to shut down…I guess I don't need either of those things to survive. Man, that's a bummer…eating tasty food was always fun._

Momonga then changes his attire into that of black plate armor with gold outlines along with a red cape that adorned his back and covered his right shoulder. The sword that had been in his hand was also gone and instead replaced with two rather large and powerful looking black great swords. He swung them around gently before making a powerful swing in front of him causing the air to ripple outwards due to the force of the swing resulting in his cape and Narberal's maid uniform to move with the wind.

 _I really need to get some fresh air._

"Narberal, I'm going to go outside the tomb for a bit."

"The guard shall accompany you, just say the word."

"No need."

"Please wait my lord. If you leave without an escort, we would be unable to protect you. It is our sworn duty to act as your shield at perish."

"I won't allow it. There is something I need to do discreetly. My decision is made."

"As you wish my lord."

* * *

Momonga gazed at the open sky that were filled with stars making for quite the beautiful sight. He sighed but sort of wished he could be alone but after running into Demiurge who was doing as he had been told, he had to let the guardian walk with him. It was weird seeing so much loyalty and desire to protect him so Momonga had relented, a bit moved by it.

 _Amazing…I have never seen a clear and beautiful sky like this before._

He reached into his storage, his hand disappearing into a small black portal before he brought out a necklace with a metallic wing attached to it. He placed it around his neck before using its power to fly high into the sky, above the clouds with Demiurge following.

Taking off his helmet and letting it fade away, Momonga gazed at the moon, its light shining into his powerful eyes as his crimson hair waved with the wind.

He looked down to the ground and couldn't help but be in awe of everything he could see.

 _I can see everything with just the moon's light. I wish Blue Planet was here to see this world's unbelievable beauty._

"The stars in the sky glow like jewels in a treasure box."

"I believe this world exists so that you may adorn yourself with its infinite riches and we guardians exist to help you do so." Demiurge said as he floated near Momonga in his true form with green bat like wings and a frog demon's head with large red eyes.

Momonga thought about the words. "You could be right about that. Perhaps I was sent to this land to obtain those jewels for my self and every treasure that shines beneath them…but to hold such things would be the height of selfishness. Instead I can use them to adorn the tomb, its residents and the members of Ainz Ooal Gown."

"If you wish it then we will use all our power to obtain it for you my lord."

Momonga laughed a bit given that everything around them was unknown. "We don't even know what exists in this world. It's a little early for a quest." He stayed silent for a moment, thinking what exactly should his goal be in this world. His mind ran to the other ancient game he played of the early twenty first century called civilization which was based around building an empire. He always dreamt of what it would be like to be an emperor and build an empire that would live forever. An empire that was forged in such a way that its inhabitants would always prosper and it held none of the problems that had plagued earth for so long. It would be quite difficult but he found himself liking the idea.

"Then again, it makes me think…the most enjoyable thing would be creating an empire."

Demiurge gasped at that.

 _Who am I kidding…there is no way we could pull that off. But it does seem like the best idea for now. Based on what I learn about this world…I just may build this empire. The Nazarick Empire. Has a nice ring to it. And spreading the name of Ainz Ooal Gown throughout the world may also let any other players that arrived here that I'm here as well. I doubt any player from Yggdrasil doesn't know about my guild and that voice did say some others had also been transported here._

Momonga's attention was then diverted towards Nazarick when he saw massive waves of dirt headed for the walls surrounding the tomb.

 _That's earth surge. He's using this skill to increase his magic range and one of his class skills to amplify the effect. Not only that but he's also using growth of world trees in conjunction with earth surge to create a forest. I'm impressed. Well done Mare. I should give him a reward…maybe the ring will do._

Momonga then went down towards Mare after putting on his helmet and having a short conversation with Demiurge about what he should gift Mare for his efforts only to receive the response that simply talking to the dark elf would be reward enough.

"Lord Momonga!" Mare exclaimed when he sensed Nazarick's ruler land near him. "Why are you here? Oh no, did I mistake already?"

"Not at all Mare. The work your doing here is of the utmost importance. It will keep intruders out and prevent any harm from coming to the residents of Nazarick. I wanted you to know just how satisfied I am with your work. Here take this." He then summoned fourth a copy of the gold ring with a purple stone that he wore in his hand and handed it to the dark elf.

"T-That's a ring of Ainz Ooal Gown. But only supreme beings are allowed to wear items such as these. I can't possibly accept."

"There is no need to panic Mare. Moving between Nazarick's floors can be difficult but this will allow you to do your work unimpeded."

Mare then took the ring and placed on his ring finger upon which it shrunk down to fit his small finger. "Thank you so much Lord Momong. I'll make sure to work extra, extra hard for the glory of Nazarick, I swear it! I'll be worthy of this gift!"

"I'm depending on you Mare."

"Yes…by the way my lord, I was wondering…why are you dressed like that?"

"W-Well…I…" Momonga tried to explain before he was interrupted.

"Its simply Mare." Momonga turned to towards the voice and was in awe of Albedo gracefully flying towards them. With the moonlight shining down her, she just seemed so beautiful that Momonga was left gaping in awe. He thanked himself for making sure to put his helmet on before coming down as it obscured his stupefied as well as partially lust filled look.

"Albedo." Demiurge greeted.

She nodded slightly. "Its for our sake Mare. He didn't want to bother any of us while we were working. Its like a disguise. If we knew he was here watching us, we would be unable to get any work done. We would stop working to praise him and nothing would get accomplished. Isn't that right, Lord Momong?"

"As expected of you Albedo. You knew exactly of what I was thinking."

 _Although I hadn't even thought of it like that, I just put on the armor for the sake of it and testing out my melee capabilities._

"I'm leader of the floor guardians my lord…but even without that title, I'm certain I would sense your thoughts and feelings as they were my own."

 _Wait does that mean she feels my lust too?! No, she didn't mean that in the literal context. Calm down._

Momonga turned towards Albedo. "I should give one to you too."

"Give me one…of what lord?" she asked with a somewhat coy yet hopeful smile.

Momonga summoned fourth another ring in his hand. "This will make your job as administrator of the guardians a little easier. Use it wisely."

"Thank you very much." Albedo said from the bottom of her heart. She began shaking from the pleasure at receiving such a gift from her lord and some naughty thoughts that filled her head.

"Demiurge, I will prepare one for you another time."

"I understand my lord. I only hope that one day I can prove myself worthy of such a treasure."

"I guess now is a good time to cast the illusion spell to ensure Nazarick's safety." Momonga then instantly went back to his robe like clothing which enhanced the power of his spells and reduced the casting and cool down time of all of his spells. " **Reality Illusion: Demon Eye!** "

A massive thin dome expanded in all directions completely encompassing Nazarick. A giant eye which was the same as Momonga's eyes appeared in the center of the dome. The dome and eye then disappeared as if it were never there but anyone within the dome could still see a faint ripple in the air surrounding Nazarick.

"S-such power. Your might shows no bounds my Lord." Albedo said, with a blush on her face. The power radiating from her lord was just so intoxicating.

"Indeed. You're power truly is limitless." Demiurge added.

"Yes. Now let's go to my office. I need to discuss Nazarick's security with you both and make sure to bring the layout of every floor like I asked before."

"As you wish my lord." The two said before Momonga teleported away in a flash of light.

* * *

Albedo and Demiurge then entered their Lord's office where they saw him sitting behind a desk, deep in thought.

"Lord Momonga." Albedo greeted, "We have completed the task you have given us. Here are the maps of every floor."

"Excellent. Now lay the map of the first floor. I will instruct you both to either place specific items, traps or spells at various locations to make it impossible for intruders to even find the main room of the floor."

"As you command." Demiurge said.

Momonga then proceeded to tell them to place specific traps that spawned Death Knights or illusions that caused mental torture or diverted them away from the main room of the floor. There were also basic traps such as acid being blasted, sharp needles or blades that would be activated if an intruder passed a specific point in the hallway, they were placed in.

"Brilliant my lord. Your wisdom truly knows no bounds." Demiurge said once Momonga had finished explaining.

"You are absolutely amazing Lord Momonga. You're care and devotion to the wellbeing of Nazarick is astounding." Albedo replied, both in awe and being in heat from being near Momonga and the power he radiated.

"Yes. I'm glad you think that. Now, you have your orders, go carry them out."

The two bowed and left to do as told, taking the layout's with them as they were marked with where to place traps and spells.

 _Man can I sound any more pompous or arrogant. I have to act like a leader in front of all of the residents of Nazarick but I wish one day I can just be myself. But for that to happen, I would have to first try to have them think for themselves. Well, anyways, I should use the remote viewing mirror to check the surrounding area but I'm exactly sure how…its easy to see anything in the castle but anything outside will be difficult. I think Sebas should be able to help me based on what I can remember how Touch Me made him._

Momonga sent a message to Sebas. "Sebas, please come to my office."

"Right away my lord." A short while later the butler arrived and bowed in front of Momonga. "How many I serve you my lord?"

"I need you to teach me how to use the remote viewing mirror so that I may check the surrounding area."

"It would be my honor."

A short while later, Momonga finally managed to get the hang of controlling the mirror and currently had it focused on a village where a lot of movement seemed to be going on. At the back of his mind, he wondered what Sebas thought since he had to teach his lord of people how to use a simple magic.

Sebas started clapping, getting Momonga's attention. "Congratulations my lord. I knew you'd do it."

"Thank you Sebas. I appreciate your support."

"Of course. That is my duty as your personal butler. The sole reason I was created by Lord Touch Me was to carry out your orders no matter how tedious they might seem."

"Very well." Momonga said although he wondered why Sebas didn't seem the least bit bothered annoyed at the fact that he would have to carry out the most tedious tasks. He knew unwavering loyalty had been in their program when they were first created by him and the other guild members with him writing the code for the more basic things like loyalty, it still amazed him. This was probably more so because this was all real now and not just a game he played for fun and to interact with people around the world who he came to view as family.

"Let's see what's happening in this new world of ours." Gazing at the screen he noticed the large amount of activity in the town which was shown from a bird's eye view. "A festival?"

Sebas leaned in to get a closer look. "No definitely not."

Momonga waved his hands to zoom in and he could see that Sebas was right. Numerous men clad in shining steel armor and blue clothing underneath rode horses and were slaughtering the villagers.

 _They don't seem to be bandits but more like knights of a kingdom…if so, then why would they kill villagers._

Momonga watched as they kept murdering one villager after another and it rose unbridled hatred in his heart. All of this death brought upon the defenseless…it made him mad. More so because he remembered when he was nothing but a noob in Yggdrasil nearly getting killed by PK'ers but was thankfully saved by Touch Me who he became friends with. Despite being quite the unique person, Touch Me always wanted to help and protect low level players and seeing this…it compelled him to take action.

 _Maybe creating an empire would be a good thing if this is the type of cruelty that's inflicted on defenceless villagers. Although I will have to tread carefully since I don't know what these people maybe capable of but…in honor of Touch Me and for the empire I can hopefully create in the future…I have to stop this._

"My lord?" Sebas said breaking Momonga out of his thoughts.

The crimson demon turned towards his butler and was surprised to see his normal serious and sharp look filled with both awe and fear. He looked at the mirror and could see his reflection through what he was being shown and his face was etched into one of fury. He was also leaking a lot of his magic power in response to this.

Momonga stood from his chair. "Sebas, I'm paying them a visit. Raise the security level of Nazarick to maximum while I'm away. Tell Albedo to meet me there armed and ready for battle. Have soldiers who are skilled in stealth or can use the invisibility spell ready to move at a moments notice."

"It shall be done."

 _I'll strive to live by your example Touch Me…and turn the Tomb of Nazarick into the Nazarick Empire._

* * *

 **That's chapter 1 completed!**

 **I know, filled with cringe, cliché and a bit repetitive since its similar to canon but it will be changing.**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The First Village of the Nazarick Empire**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord or any references I may make in this story**

 **I know so far, its very similar to canon but I just need to get these couple chapters out of the way before it starts to become unique and I implement my own arcs and changes.**

 **Also, the cake is a lie.**

* * *

Momonga stepped through the portal, wearing his magical robes and the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown in his hand but no horns as he had covered them with an illusion. He was greeted with the sight of some frightened girls cowering on the ground thinking they would die soon while the men were scared of his imposing look and the powerful, piercing gaze of his uniquely colored eyes.

He looked at the woman and child and gave a small smile before his face etched into a menacing look as he turned his eyes towards the men in armor. " **Chains of Damnation!** "

Two blood red chains with a black outline shot fourth from Momonga's waist going through his clothing without ripping them. The chains had a sharp tip at the end and pierced through the armor and body of the two men like a hot knife through butter. The dark magic from the chains filled their body draining the life from the two corpses instantly and transferring this energy back to Momonga.

 _This was the most useful ability I had ever unlocked since every strike with it replenishes my MP and Health although here it seems to absorb the very life force of what it touches. Though I should use this sparingly since it can only be active for one minute at a time and has a thirty second cool down. But I guess using a super tier active and passive skill was a bit much for these knights._

"Let's try making an undead that can save the villagers, Death Knight!"

A black blob of magic appeared out of thin air and dropped onto one of the dead bodies, covering it entirely. The body then morphed forming a large skeletal warrior made of dark decayed bones, wearing metallic shoulder guards, a helmet with horns, metal boots along with a clothe around its groin. It had a shield and weapon in each respective arm.

 _Woah…its taking over a dead body?! It didn't work like that in Yggdrasil._

"Death Knight, kill anyone in the village wearing that armor and crest. Make sure not to harm any of the villagers."

The undead let out a powerful roar before running towards the village to do as his creator ordered.

Momonga almost sweat-dropped as he swore that roar was more joyous then anything and the Death Knight had a skip in its run.

"It took longer then expected to get here. I'm sorry you had to wait."

Momonga turned to look at Albedo in her dark purple, almost black armor whose helmet had horns and in her right hand was a powerful looking battle axe that was of the same color as her armor. "Don't apologize. You arrived right on time Albedo."

Albedo nodded. "Thank you for saying so." She then turned towards the two humans on the ground who were watching the exchange with fear. "Now then, how would you like me to deal with these pathetic lower life forms?"

"These two are of no threat to us. In fact, we are here to save them. The humans wearing the armor are the enemies we are after."

"I understand."

Momonga then analyzed the two girls. "It looks like you're bleeding. Drink this." Momonga held an expensive looking vial with a red liquid within it in front of them.

"Blood!?" The girl older from the two exclaimed in fear and shock.

"No. It's a healing potion that will mend your wounds." Momonga said with a warming smile although there was a slight twitch to his eye.

 _Did they not see me save them?_

The girl looked at them and the smile the crimson haired man was giving them. Gazing into the powerful purple colored eyes, she couldn't help but feel comforted. His handsome appearance and the fact that they saved them did much to placate her worries.

"Ok." The girl drank the potion and it not only healed the wound on her back but mended the torn part of her brown top. "Wow."

"I assume the pain is gone now?"

"Yes, it is." The girl said with a slight nod, her grip around her little sister lessening due to her fear receding completely.

Momonga thought to himself and decided to get some of his questions answered. "Tell me, have you ever heard of magic before?"

"Uh…yes. I have a friend who frequents our village. He's a pharmacist who practices magic."

"Perfect. Then its not hard to understand. I am a magical caster as well. I have to head to your village and ensure its people are safe now. **Anti-life cocoon! Protection from Arrows Wall!** " A green dome like barrier erupted around the two girls, ten meters in diameter. "I just casted two protection spells around you. You will be safe as long as you stay within its limit, however just in case, take these as well." He then threw two small horns that were decorated with small amount of gold and had a brown strap attached. "Use these to summon fourth an army of goblins to do your bidding. Do not exit this protection spell until I or my subordinate return and ensure the village and its people are safe."

 _I'm being a bit stingy giving her basically worthless trash drop from a beginner level monster but based on what I've seen the goblins that can be summoned should be enough to protect them._

Momonga and Albedo began walking away but were stopped when the girl called out to him.

"Excuse me! Thank you so much for saving us! We are forever grateful!" The girl said as she and her little sister bowed with their head in gratitude.

"It was no problem. I couldn't stand by and watch innocent people get slaughtered." Momonga said causing Albedo to look at him.

"Wait, can I please have the name of the man who saved me?"

 _My name…if I want to spread my name and maybe have other players who have been transported here find me…I can't say its Momonga since no one would recognize it. However…Ainz Ooal Gown…that name was famous all throughout Yggdrasil since we were one of the strongest guilds in the entire game for over a decade. Yes…from now on, that will be my name._

"My name…you shall remember it well and tell everyone of my powers!" He then turned around to face the two. " **I am Ainz Ooal Gown!** " He boomed.

He then turned to leave the two by flying with Albedo following.

 _Man, I sounded so dramatic…honestly if any of my guild members were here, they would have been laughing their asses off at me._

"My Lord, why is it you spared those two? Do you feel pity for these humans? Is that why you wish to save them?"

Ainz looked at Albedo. "Truth be told…I do not feel pity for those humans but more so anger…no unbridled hatred towards the men in armor. Attacking a person unable to defend themselves and taking great pride in that action as if they had accomplished something praise worthy…it infuriates me. Not to mention, they are getting in the way of my plan…my ambition."

Albedo bowed her head. "Yes, my lord. Truly those insects in armor deserve to be crushed like the worthless creatures they are. However, if I may ask, what is your ambition Lord Momonga?"

"I am Ainz Ooal Gown now Albedo. Although for you and the other guardians, I will be just Ainz."

"Yes, my lord. Forgive me Lord Ainz."

"Its fine Albedo. Anyways, my ambition is something I will reveal to you all in due time. Ahh, it seems Death Knight has done its job." Ainz said as he saw his creation standing in front of the frightened group of villagers gathered in one place with many of the men in armor dead behind it. Only four armored men remained. "Stop death knight! You have served me well!" Ainz commanded, his voice booming throughout the entire village.

He and Albedo then landed on the ground, a short distance away from the group of people and dead bodies.

"My name is Ainz Ooal Gown. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." The villagers began murmuring amongst themselves while the knights stood still in shock. "Don't worry about my death knight, no harm will come to you now. Tell your owner my kindness. However, next time you commit such heinous acts in this area, I will bring death and destruction to your entire kingdom. Make sure you speak my name to everyone!"

The soldiers then ran away with high pitched screams as what was left of their courage vanished due to the sheer power the crimson haired man radiated. The fact that he controlled the monster that slaughtered nearly all of their comrades only further reinforced their instinct to survive.

 _Pathetic. Although I don't want to let them live, this will help spread my name throughout the land. As long as people are weary, they won't try to trespass here so I will be able to plan in piece and come with the first steps to make The Nazarick Empire a reality._

"Uh…pardon me sir but why did you come here?" said a villager with a beard, red hat, blue shirt and grey pants who was on the ground much like the other villagers who were currently still in shock and processing what just happened.

"I could not stand by and watch innocent people get murdered. Call it a moral obligation if you will." The villagers did some more murmuring. "Be at ease. This village is now under my protection. You no longer need to be scared." Ainz began walking towards the villagers and was glad to see they weren't cowering in fear. His looks most likely had something to do with that. He saw that they were although looking at the Death Knight with some apprehension but were not scared given that it was standing still.

 _Now is as good as time as any to get some information about this new world._

"I don't do this type of work for free though. I expect to be compensated for my efforts." The villagers visibly brightened at this and seemed to be far more at ease.

 _I guess the villagers don't seem to question my intentions as long as they think I'm doing this for financial gain. Man, I wonder how they would react if I had gone with that undead avatar. I'm lucky I managed to test the beta and be one of the few who had access to the special hybrid feature of the demon class. This character allowed me so many possible builds and versatility since I can still learn melee skills although I would be starting from the most basic skills. Anyways, I should use this opportunity to talk with the village chief and get some information. Those men in armor were no doubt simple foot soldiers so its quite possible they have powerful magic users given that magic is known in this world. Although it makes me wonder what kind of magic users there are given how easily these villagers seem to trust me and drop their guard._

Ainz then met with the village chief while the rest of the villagers began cleaning up and also taking away the dead bodies of the soldiers to a pile as requested by Ainz since they would be good use to create more death knights should he need to but they didn't know that. He also sent off Albedo to bring the two girls to the village and make sure they are safe while he began speaking with the chief and soaking in the information of this new world.

One of the things he learned that the Yggdrasil currency he had was useless here since they had their currency was divided into gold, silver and bronze pieces with each one being worth one hundred times more then the one below it. Of course, his coins were made of gold so they had value but would arouse suspicion if he were to use them on this world's market.

After that, he learned about the surrounding territories. The land mass they were on was divided into three realms. Carne village and Nazarick which was nearby were in the territory of the Re-Estize Kingdom. On the other side of the border, adjacent to the large mountain range that runs north to south was the Baharuth Empire who were on bad terms with the Re-Estize Kingdom, often battling them near the Capital City of E-Rantel which was located in the flat plains in between the mountain range, and near Nazarick's location. The final country was known as the Slane Theocracy that was located south of both provinces.

According to the chief, the knights that attacked them held the crests of the Baharuth Empire but it was possible that these men were in fact from the Slane Theocracy. The province could have staged the event in order to keep the tension between the two countries and this assumption was further reinforced by the fact that the emperor of the Baharuth empire was known to be quite the smart ruler and did not slaughter villages like this.

 _Man, I'm such a freaking idiot! I should have taken one of the knights as a hostage to get the information. I wanted to spread my name that I forgot that I needed information above all else. Well, at least I learned my lesson. From now on, I'm going to have to think back to all the times I played chess with my mom and then against AI. Always think ahead, whether it be ten or twenty or even thirty steps. I need to consider all angles before taking action if I not only want to create my empire but also find any other players from Yggdrasil that may have been transported here along with me._

Further conversing with the chief revealed that there were groups of people known as Adventurers that basically acted as mercenaries and used magic, or melee combat to complete jobs set fourth by others who can provide money or some other form of reward. Usually the jobs consisted of eliminating monsters, guarding someone as they traveled or finding some rare item in a place that was considered dangerous.

These adventurers usually grouped together and formed guilds where these job requests could be sent or specific adventurers could be contacted. Furthermore, adventurers were divided in several ranks. Copper being the lowest, then Iron, Silver, Gold, Platinum, Mithril, Orichalcum and finally the highest achievable rank, Adamantite.

He decided that making a home in E-Rantel and becoming an Adventurer would be a good way to not only obtain more information but also a good way to earn some of this world's money. Although with his hair and looks, he would be attracting far too much attention…especially female attention since he had seen how many of the village women were looking at him with attraction and a little bit of lust. Going in the level eighty black armor he had worn not too long ago would probably be the best idea since his face would be hidden and he would get much needed experience in melee combat if he starts out as a low-level adventurer.

A short while later, Ainz stood watching the villagers mourning for their dead some distance away. He was tempted to use the Wand of Resurrection to bring the villager's loved ones back but he knew it would get him into lots of unnecessary trouble if he used it. Not to mention that if he wanted to become a good ruler who can run an empire, he couldn't be so sympathetic since if he helped one group of people who suffered loss, then he would have to help them all. Death was apart of life and should not be reversed without good reason. He would resurrect any member of Nazarick should they die in battle but he doubted that would happen given their power plus, like him none of them aged. A trait built into their program in Yggdrasil and a benefit to him since he was part Incubus.

He soon left the scene and found Albedo who joined him as he walked throughout the village.

 _Hopefully with this, my name should spread throughout the land. Now, I'm going to need to send out the guardians to do some information gathering of their own while I become an adventurer and get some melee experience. I should ask Cocytus to teach me how to handle swords and Sebas for hand-to-hand combat trainingjust so I don't act like a complete idiot considering my armor was far above any of the armor those knights wore. However, I think it would be a good idea to have a magic caster with me just in case I need them and don't have to blow my own cover. I think Narberal would be a good idea._

Ainz and Albedo stopped walking. "Today's mission was a great success. Let's head back home Albedo."

"Right away my Lord."

A man carrying some wood walked by and greeted them. Albedo watched him go and Ainz could feel the disgust rolling off of her.

"You seem to dislike humans."

"What's to like about them? They are weak and pathetic. Just tiny insects that exist to be crushed under foot." She said with vehemence.

Ainz sighed in his head. "Listen to me Albedo. I want you to show these humans respect. Act if you have to but I demand that you treat them with kindness."

Albedo stiffened both at the fact that she displeased her lord and at her confusion from those words before nodding.

"Humans may be physically weak…but they do hold an internal strength that both intrigues me and makes me admire them in a way. If we always killed the weak leaving only the strong to survive…then this world would have been in chaos and the strong would eventually wither away into nothingness. I too was once quite weak before I became a supreme being that you came to know me as."

"My lord? Your power is absolute…how were you ever weak?" Albedo asked in surprise.

"Power is not instantly given. It is earned through blood, sweat and tears and that's how I and the other supreme beings obtained our power. Keep this lesson in mind and don't judge a person or creature by how much power they have or try to measure their worth compared to yourself or others. I won't ask you to change how you feel about them but don't simply discard their value or worth as living beings simply because they are weak. Keep this in mind as it will be necessary in order to reach my ambition and turn my vision for Nazarick into a reality."

"I understand my lord." Albedo said in slight awe and understanding as she began to get the message. "The humans while weak, do have some value and thus you wish no harm to come to them. Is that right my lord?"

"Close enough." Ainz's attention then turned towards the village chief who seemed to be discussing something with the other villagers and fear was evident on their faces. He walked over to them with Albedo behind him. "Village chief, is there something wrong here?"

"Lord Ainz! Thank goodness. I was just told there are more soldiers heading towards the village at breakneck speed."

"Is that so? Don't worry, I can handle the situation. Please gather surviving villagers around your house. When your done come meet me at the town square."

"Yes, of course. Thank you."

A short while later, Ainz along with Albedo and the village chief stood in the square, waiting for the soldiers to arrive. When they were within visual range, Ainz could see they were different from the soldiers that attacked earlier but he was still on his complete guard and would exterminate them if they sought to harm the villagers.

Soon enough the knights riding on horses stopped some distance away from the three with a man with spiky brown hair wearing metallic armor that had a red stripe running across it stood in front of the other soldiers. He also had a neatly kept beard and brown eyes that held the ferocity of someone who has been through many battles.

"I am the chief royal warrior of the Re-Estize kingdom. Gazef Stronoff. The king has ordered me to hunt down the knights that have been attacking surrounding villages. Your people are safe now. We will do all we can to protect you." The knight said, his voice holding charisma and power.

"Thank you general Gazef but Lord Ainz Ooal Gown has already protected us from those knights when they attacked us earlier today." The village chief said while motioning towards the crimson-haired man.

Gazef who had been assessing the man and the woman clad in black armor was surprised but relieved to hear that someone had come to their aid since they would not have made it on time otherwise.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance general. I'm a simple magic user who along with my…friend stumbled upon this village being ransacked by those knights. I couldn't stand by and watch innocent people get killed."

Meanwhile Albedo was blushing up a storm inside her armor, unable to believe she was called a friend by her beloved lord.

Gazef got off his horse and approached Ainz. "These people would have been lost without you. Thank you sir Ainz."

 _I sense something coming…holy magic._

"General!" One of the soldiers approached Gazef. "We've spotted a large army of unknown origin and their surrounding the village even as we speak."

"Let's head to one of the houses near the edge of the village to get a closer look in secret. Meanwhile I recommend having all of your soldiers go to the village chief's home as that's where all of villagers are at the moment."

Gazef nodded and walked with Ainz and Albedo while the village chief and the soldiers went towards the location of the villagers.

After a few minutes, Ainz, Gazef and Albedo were standing in a small home looking out of the window, analyzing the men in robes that had a strange metallic being of sorts floating beside them, some distance away from the village.

 _Those creatures look like Arch Angel Flames. Why is a monster from Yggdrasil here? The voice mentioned me and possibly others being transported here but nothing about monsters. Could it be that more monsters were transported here? Maybe even items? Well considering there are Arch Angel Flames, I guess my theory may as well be correct. I'll have to be careful since there were powerful monsters and items in Yggdrasil that could seriously hurt me._

"Do you have some idea as to how they are?" Ainz asked.

"Only the Slane Theocracy could send out this many magic casters at once. And their part of a special ops unit directly under the head priest. It must be one of the six scriptures." Gazef explained.

"Then the men who attacked the village earlier?"

"Theocracy soldiers no doubt. Looks like they had dressed in Imperial armor to throw us off." Gazef commented having seen the pile of bodies along the way here.

"As I thought. Does this village hold some significant value?"

Gazef's eyes met Ainz's powerful amethyst and silver ones. "If you don't know why they're attacking, then I'm assuming they are not after you, which means one thing."

Ainz put the dots together. "It would appear you are quite despised chief warrior."

"Indeed. Well lucky me. To think even the Slane Theocracy wants me dead. Sir Ainz, I would like to hire you. Name your price and I'll make sure you get it."

Ainz was about to decline the offer but when he thought about it, this would be the perfect chance to get more information on this new world and refine his plan further. "Very well. How much money do you hold with you currently?"

"Currently I have fifty gold pieces but I can obtain more for you for this job if you wish."

 _Hmm…for lower level players that is quite a lot of money. It would be useful when I become an adventurer. I can also use this to see how much power the chief warrior has and compare it to my own strength while also getting more information._

"Alright, I will accept this job for those fifty gold pieces along with two more things."

"Name them." Gazef said, glad they would be getting the magic caster by their side. He could tell Ainz was really powerful given the powerful aura he radiated and his imposing look.

"First, I am in need of information about this land since I am new here. I traveled a great distance to get here and I wish to learn about this land first. After the magicians are taken care of, please answer all of my questions." Gazef nodded. "Second, I wish to see your skill and power general. Take this…" he handed him a small clay doll enchanted with a **Switch Spell** that will cause the holder and the user to switch places. "Go on and fight the army alone and I will watch you from afar. When you cannot fight anymore or are in mortal danger, I will transport you to the village chief's home where you will be healed. Do you agree to these terms?"

Gazef smirked a bit. "Yes. I accept those terms. Here are the fifty gold pieces." Gazef handed Ainz a bag who placed it in his storage dimension. "I will first head to my soldiers to let them know and then I will head to battle."

Ainz nodded and watched him leave. He and Albedo then stepped outside and eventually saw Gazef ride along towards the battle, impressing Ainz greatly.

"You know Albedo…despite what I said, even I don't feel any moral sympathy towards humans but…in his eyes I saw great strength and potential. Something I never thought possible to be among humans."

"I see. Is that why you accepted his request and offered your protection my lord?"

"Well it was part of it. I just sense something within that man. I have a feeling he will be playing a vital role in my plans. Take a look at his battle with me and tell me what you see. Remember to look beyond what your eyes see."

"I'm not sure I fully grasp your infinite wisdom my lord but I shall strive to meet your expectations." Albedo nodded her head.

Ainz internally sighed. _Its going to be a long while but hopefully one day Albedo and the others of Nazarick will loosen up if only a little bit._

Soon, Ainz and Albedo stood outside the house where the villagers and soldiers were staying in. He had handed a healing potion to one of the soldiers to use on Gazef when he was brought here. After that, he placed his hand on Albedo causing her to gasp slightly, feeling her master's powerful hand on her shoulder. Despite there being a layer of armor in between, she felt her body tingling a bit.

Ainz, unaware of Albedo's reaction, used the item he had given Gazef and used it as a beacon to not only see the battle at all angles but transfer this projection to Albedo.

The battle soon started with Gazef jumping off his horse and clashing his blade with the metallic angel like robots and managing to overpower it and push it back. The robot ended up summoning fourth a blade of pure holy energy while its wings also flared with holy energy.

Gazef then managed to cut apart the robot with a martial arts skill known as **Augment Battle Aura**.

"So, what do you think?"

"He seems strong for a human. More so then the other weak soldiers." Albedo replied in a cold but analyzing tone, wanting to please her lord and complete the task given to her.

"Look into his eyes and tell me what you see."

Albedo analyzed the man carefully and looked into his eyes. She internally scoffed as she saw none of the power, ferocity, love or devotion she saw within her master who held her heart. However, she did notice something peculiar in his eyes when he was facing down a group of the enemy flying creatures.

"I see…I see something peculiar in his eyes my lord. Although I cannot tell exactly what this is. I…I apologize for failing you."

"You don't need to apologize Albedo. I was merely showing you why I think humans deserve our respect despite being nowhere near our power. You see in his eyes, he knows he cannot win against so many foes…and yet he charges ahead without hesitation or fear. Why?"

"Because…Because he knows you will interfere and save him." She replied, still not able to understand what her lord was trying to say.

"That's not it Albedo. Considering you have never been amongst humans before I can understand why you can't see it but that man holds a gift that many other creatures never succeed in achieving. He has no fear of death. Whether I interfere or not, he would have charged in head first into a battle despite knowing he could not win simply to protect the helpless and innocent. He, someone who is more powerful would give his life for someone who is weaker."

"I see. Forgive my naivety but why does he do so?"

"To be honest, I do not know. I can tell he holds a powerful will and strength as well as no fear of death. Such a trait is very rare among any living creature, Nazarick's inhabitants excluded of course. This trait is one of the reasons why I accepted his request. That and I still require a lot more information for the safety and glory of Nazarick."

"Such foresight. I can truly see why you were the leader of the supreme beings my lord. Your wisdom truly knows no bounds."

"Thank you for your kind words Albedo. But I simply want you to understand my actions and the reasons behind them."

"I do understand my lord. He is a…unique individual among weaker life forms, and has a special strength that makes you admire them."

"Yes Albedo. I'm pleased you are understanding my reasoning. Everyone in Nazarick is special in their own way and I treasure you all. That's not to say that there can be some unique individuals outside of Nazarick too."

Albedo didn't here a word past the second sentence. She was shaking from ecstasy hearing that her lord treasured them so dearly…treasured her. She seemed a moments away from simply jumping Ainz and having her way with him in her lust crazed frenzy but she was broken out of her desire by her master's voice.

"It seems its almost time…"

* * *

 **With Gazef**

* * *

After fighting the angels with all his might, Gazef was left panting with blood running down part of his face due to one of his wounds. Yet, he stood strong with sword in hand ready to continue fighting but he couldn't help himself from laughing at these foolish magic casters. To attack Carne Village was to enact the wrath of Sir Ainz and despite not knowing the man's full power, just being around him told him all he needed to know. He was powerful beyond imagination.

"Hahahaha!" Gazef laughed gaining a confused look from the clean-cut blonde-haired mage of the Slane Theocracy, and was the leader of the current attack force set to kill Gazef Stronoff. He was garbed in a black robe outfit with silver outlines and a small mid back length cape adorned his shoulder.

"Is something amusing?"

"Yeah…" Gazef growled in a horse voice, his body very tired from the fighting. "You and your little army…when the man in the village comes for you it will be a massacre." He finished with a grin.

"Trying to bluff me? Kill him angels! Make sure he suffers."

Gazef then heard a voice in his head.

 _Looks like its time for us to switch._

Gazef then suddenly found himself in front of the house with his soldiers looking at him. He smiled to himself and wished Sir Ainz the best of luck before passing out and the soldier with the red potion hurrying to his aid.

* * *

 **With Ainz**

* * *

Ainz's eyes scanned all of the magic casters and angels while Albedo stood beside him, battle ready with her axe in her hands, ready to decapitate the trash in front of them. One rather large angel, was standing behind the smaller ones, its armor being a light shade of blue and looked intimidating…at least to a normal human.

He also noted that someone was watching this from afar using reconnaissance magic so he subtly casted a spell that prevented them from seeing anything.

"Its nice to meet you, people of the Slane Theocracy. My name is Ainz Ooal Gown…but please…call me Ainz. You see, I have something of a relationship with those villagers."

"Have you come to beg for their lives or just your own?" The blonde-haired man mocked.

Albedo gritted her teeth in anger wanting nothing more then to rip that man to shreds. The sheer audacity he displayed of thinking that her lord, the most powerful being would beg, the very thought made her blood boil.

"No. No. You misunderstand. I overheard your conversation with the chief warrior. You really have a lot of balls, don't you?" Ainz's voice started to become more and more menacing as a thin crimson aura surrounded him. These people…these pieces of trash filled him anger, made his blood boil and his hands twitching to exterminate the filth. "I spent my precious time and energy saving the villagers and you brazenly declared your intent to massacre them. Not to mention you are interfering with my plans. I can't imagine anything more offensive."

"You are being brazen yourself for a meager magic caster. So, what do you plan to do?"

 **"I plan too…exterminate you!"**

The blonde-haired man's bones shook from the sheer power behind his voice and the menacing look in his eyes but steeled his nerves. "Have the angles attack this fool!"

Two of the magic casters wearing similar clothing as the leader only with a mask to boot, ordered two of the angels to attack.

The angels raced forwards and lunged their spears towards Ainz but much to everyone's shock, the crimson-haired man grabbed the spears of light with his bare hands, stopping them dead in their tracks.

Ainz chuckled as he released the illusion on his face, revealing his powerful regal horns. **"So pathetic. Chains of Damnation!"** The red chains that sprung fourth from his body instantly pierced the two angels causing them to disappear in a shower of light, which confirmed that they were from Yggdrasil, but their holy energy became absorbed in the chains and transferred to Ainz.

He felt a small flash of pain before it settled down.

 _What was that? The chains absorbed the energy but why did it hurt? It didn't hurt when I killed those soldiers before. Wait, I just absorbed holy energy! That's the weakness to demons. Hmm…I can feel the holy energy inside me, fighting to escape but…it just got turned into energy for myself. This shouldn't be possible. Two opposite energies like that should cancel each other out yet it didn't and I somehow managed to absorb it and integrate it with my own magic power. Although its very insignificant so I probably should eliminate those weak angels._

"The fact that you can use magic and summon monsters from Yggdrasil intrigues me. I want to know why they exist and how you could have learned them. But for now, I'll focus on killing you. You wanted a massacre… **you'll get one!** "

The blonde-haired man began to sweat as fear filled his body. The power he could feel coming from the man…no demon…it was overwhelming. "Don't just stand there! Attack him!"

"Albedo stand back."

"Lord." Albedo then jumped some distance backwards.

" **Obliteration!** " A spinning swirl of crimson and black energy surrounded Ainz before he willed it to expand outwards, encompassing the oncoming angels, disintegrating them out of existence. There wasn't even a flash of holy energy like what happened with the first two. They were simply gone, leaving the battlefield to be enveloped in silence with the exception of the fear filled heart beats of the magic casters.

"T-That's…That's not possible." The lead magic caster said in fear of the power displayed. He then remembered the words of Gazef Stronoff before he disappeared from the battlefield.

 _When the man in the village comes for you it will be a massacre._

All of the other magic casters began charging up offensive spells which Ainz recognized to be first tier since only one magic circle appeared in front of each caster. However, he did recognize some of the spells since they were basic offensive spells noobs learned when first starting out the game. He had used a few of them as well however he knew with his resistances and power, those spells wouldn't even lay the tiniest of scratch on him so he let them hit.

 _If this is the power of the magic casters of the Slane Theocracy, I can only assume the other nations have similar power. If so, I may just be more powerful then them all although I can't afford to be too careless. I should ask Gazef for a complete map with every kingdom on it and details on whatever he knows._

"Tell me! Where did you learn this magic!" Ainz boomed but lacking the demonic tone.

A particularly weak-willed magic caster launched an arrow from a crossbow attached to his arm to which Albedo immediately reacted and launched forward, placing herself between Ainz and the arrow. She swung her axe, releasing a powerful crescent of wind which not only stopped the arrow but decapitated the one who attacked in less then a millisecond.

"Albedo…you're well aware that these pitiful low-level spells would have done me no harm. There was no need for you to interfere."

"I'm sorry Lord Ainz but if someone wishes to fight a supreme being such as yourself, they should at least be able to best me." Albedo said, her anger for the lowly humans having got the better of her. "These men are mere pebbles fighting a mountain!"

Ainz chuckled at the very true words. "I'm afraid they wouldn't meet your requirements in ten lifetimes." Especially since these mage casters were so weak yet they were already in or past adulthood. He then turned towards the leader who stood beside the larger angel. "Now…"

"Principality of Observation, attack!" The leader commanded.

The angel with golden outlines, large metallic wings and a yellow shield with a dark orange symbol shaped into that of the sun, on its right arm moved forward. Its hands clasped together summoning fourth a mace with magic power burning in its core at the top and its eyes glowed. The angel then swung the mace with all its might towards Ainz.

The crimson-haired demon simply raised his hand and stopped the mace dead in its tracks, sending a shockwave of power throughout the area.

"My. My. I guess I should fight back. Let's try another spell in my arsenal, **Meteor Crush!** "

A large flaming rock appeared above the angel and slammed down with incredible force, instantly crushing the angel and causing the rock to burrow into the earth with less then half of it above ground. The shockwave of power that swept through the area was even more prominent as many of the magic casters had been blown back a few feet.

"One hit!? That's impossible! There is no way a high-level angel could be destroyed using only one spell."

 _Honestly, I just destroyed that weak angel right in front of them yet they still try to deny it?_

"Captain, what should we do now?" One magic caster asked.

The captain smirked as he brought out a blue crystal from within his robes and it started glowing. "We'll summon the highest-level angel!"

 _Is that…based on how its glowing, it's a sealing crystal that can hold any magic other then top tier spells. So, it seems I was right. They even have Yggdrasil items. Anyways…I really should be careful now._

"Albedo, be on your guard!"

"Understood!" She adopted a battle-ready stance.

"Behold, the shining form of the highest of angels! Dominion Authority!"

A massive angel with three sets of white wings, wearing a large white gown, no face but shining red eyes and a majestic helmet appeared on the field. It held a staff in both of its hands and its body radiated a holy white aura that bathed the entire battlefield.

"Wait. You're telling me this is your strongest trump card?!" Ainz said in disbelief.

"That's right!" The captain said, mistaking Ainz's disbelief as fear for the holy creature that stood before him. "I didn't think I would have to call on it but you proved worthy of its divine greatness!"

"I'm at a complete loss for words." Ainz said with a facepalm.

"Regretting your folly? I wouldn't blame you if you were."

"This is stupid!"

"What?!"

"I can't believe I put up my guard for this sort of child's play. Honestly to think you would call this pathetic creature the highest tier angel."

"What was that?!" The captain exclaimed in disbelief. There was no way this magic caster was more powerful then the highest tier angel whose power rivaled the gods! It was completely ludicrous! "You can't be serious!? No way! You're lying! Mankind can't compete with its might! I'll show you! Smite him with your divine power! Dominion Authority is the holy product of seventh tier magic! Nothing can survive it, now receive the gods judgement and repent!"

The angel's staff became many tiny fragments that floated around it as it charged up power before unleashing a beam of energy onto Ainz.

Ainz chuckled as he felt the holy power slightly hurt him…like when you pinched yourself. It was so weak yet it felt so good to actually feel pain again. Even in Yggdrasil, no one ever came close to harming him mainly because their guild had such good coordination and they always protected him not to mention the hundreds upon hundreds of spells in his arsenal, all eight tier or higher.

"Hahahahahaha! This is great! To think I can finally feel pain no matter how minor it is! Amazing!"

The captain could only gape in shock and horror much like all of the other magic casters as they couldn't believe the demon came out of the attack without so much as a scratch!

Albedo shook in anger…no in pure rage and fury. "YOU LOWER LIFE FORMS!" She shouted as power surged through her and caused the air to ripple around her before pure magic power surged upward. "That's my love! My beloved Lord Ainz! The ruler of my heart and soul! You caused him pain and for that you will know hell!"

"Calm down Albedo!" Ainz said in a powerful tone while laying his hand on her shoulder.

"B-But Lord Ainz!"

"Aside from the angel, everything is going according to how I had forseen it." He had more or less expected himself to be more powerful then those angels.

 _Albedo really did react violently to me feeling pain. I thought she mainly felt loyalty and sense to ensure my happiness even if it meant in a sexual manner. But her words…did she really mean that? It really felt that she absolutely furious by what happened and quite…if not extremely hurt as well._

"Its my turn again."

 _I have to say, this has been a good way to test out many of my magic skills._

" **Blades of Extinction!** "

A large sphere of crimson energy formed in front of Ainz's hand before it released invisible blades of energy that cut apart the angel at the molecular level. In a matter of seconds, the divine looking angel was reduced to nothing more then dust that got blown away with the wind.

Utter silenced remained for a few seconds after the attack finished.

"No demon I have ever met have this kind of power! Just who in the hell are you?"

"I…I am the Demon King! The ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick! Ainz Ooal Gown! In the past, there was no one alive who did not fear this name."

The sky then seemingly cracked before the crack suddenly vanished into thin air.

"What was that?"

"It seems someone was using reconnaissance magic to watch you from afar. I'm guessing the Theocracy. But I had a defense barrier put up the moment I appeared so I doubt they saw very much."

"My country was…watching me?" The captain said in shock.

"If that's all you had, its time to end this."

"No! No! No! Please wait! I beg you of you Sir Ainz! No! Lord Ainz! Please spare my life! The rest of these men don't matter! I'll do anything you wish! Name it! I'll do whatever it takes to appease you!"

"You know…I do hate men who kill others for stupid purposes or just for fun. However…cowards like you who talk big only to cower when faced with a superior foe and then begging for your life. Trash like you make my blood boil! But I won't indulge my bloodlust against you. **Chains of Damnation!** " A couple dozen chain skewered all of the weak magic casters leaving only the captain alive.

"Thank you Lord Ainz for saving my life! I shall forever serve you!" The captain exclaimed hysterically.

Ainz saw that he was about to get on the ground to bow his head so he quickly teleported in front of him, grabbing him by the face with his hand and lifting him off the ground, leaving his body weight to be supported by his neck.

"Make no mistake trash. I have no spared your life. No. You will suffer a through such hell that would make purgatory seem like heaven. You will spill everything you know and then suffer for getting in my way."

"P-Please…" He tried to croak out but Ainz tightened his grip on the man's face cracking his jaw and cheekbones.

"You should have used your head before massacring innocent villagers."

Ainz then teleported him to the fifth floor of Nazarick.

 _Neuronist Painkill. Extract all the information you can from the trash I just sent you about the Slane Theocracy and every other kingdom. Every drop of information in him, I want. After that, use your best torture techniques to make him suffer._

 _Yes, my Lord. It shall be done._

The message connection was then cut.

 _Even though I condemned a man to endless amount of pain and suffering…I don't feel any regret nor does my heart hurt at the thought. In fact…I feel more…happy. I guess I'm a demon both in body, heart and soul. Its not like that guy didn't deserve it though._

"Let's go Albedo." Ainz began walking with Albedo behind him and got lost in his thoughts.

 _Hmm…Did I live up to Albedo's expectations as the lord of Nazarick? Does she really like…love me so much. I guess I should just ask her when we get home. Not to mention all of the other things I still have to do._

"So cool! Lord Ainz's is such a badass~." Albedo said with a blush in a very fangirlish like manner.

"Did you say something?" Ainz asked as he turned around.

Albedo regained her calmer and more elegant demeanour. "Nothing Lord Ainz. But I do wish to ask something. I know why you saved that soldier but why did you fight that battle yourself? You could have sent me in your stead. I am your shield. There was no need for you to personally risk your life like that."

Ainz was a bit taken by the genuine worry and concern she had for him. It made his heart skip a beat and caused him to believe his earlier thoughts just a bit more but he would confirm it with her. "I know your strength Albedo and I trust your devotion. However, as I have said before, until we know more about this world, we must proceed with the utmost caution. Believing the enemy is stronger then us keeps us safe."

"So, you tested their power by using him as a pawn."

"That's not all. I was also gauging the power of the Re-Estize Kingdom by analyzing what their general was capable of and the Slane Theocracy by their magic casters and captain. This way, I will know what to expect from the Empire as well considering they must have similar strengths if each nation is able to maintain their borders."

"Such foresight. Your use of humans is truly impeccable my lord. However, I fail to see how taking that last angel's attack head on counted as caution."

"Is that so?"

"Watching you feel pain was more then I could bear! I knew you would come through it unscathed but still…no woman wants her true love to get hurt!"

"Oh…right." Ainz said, unable to keep himself from gazing into her golden eyes that were filled with worry and love…all for him.

It made him feel special. Special in a way he had never felt before.

"Let's get back to the village and then go home."

A short while later, the two arrived at the village chief's home and Ainz had already casted his illusion to hide his horns.

"I see you have defeated them Sir Ainz." Gazef said considering Ainz was walking here walking towards them and that too without a single scratch mark on his face other then the vertical scar mark he had going through his right eye. Gazef had no doubt that Sir Ainz was one powerful magic user. Probably the most powerful in the world given the sheer magic power he could feel rolling off of him.

"They were quite weak. Hardly any challenge whatsoever." Ainz said.

"Or, you are just extremely powerful." Gazef replied back.

Ainz laughed a bit and Albedo let loose a small smirk. She was beginning to see why her lord admired this man and was able to in front of him despite only being a human.

"Yes, I suppose you are correct."

"Thank you so much Lord Ainz. You have saved our village twice in one day. How will we be able to ever repay you?" The village chief said with a bow and many of the other villagers who came out of the large home bowing as well.

"No need. Remember, this village is under my protection. Should any harm come to it then it would be an insult to my name. I will always protect it."

 _Not to mention this will be the first stepping stone in learning how to govern a society before I actually begin expanding the Nazarick Empire._

All of the villagers began thanking him profusely while some of the girls looked at him and blushed while also giggling.

"Uhhh…" Ainz shook his head and turned towards Gazef. "General, I believe now would be a good time to discuss the second thing I wished in exchange for my services."

"Sure. So, what questions did you have Sir Ainz?"

"I'm in a bit of a hurry at the moment so I'll be brief about this. I wish to change a part of the deal we made. If you can, I wish for you to provide me with a complete map that has the location of every kingdom and significant area there is about this land. I have come from far away and wish to familiarize myself before I do some traveling. I can even pay back some of the gold pieces you gave me as compensation for changing the deal." Ainz said respectfully. Although he did want information on the various empires, that may arouse suspicion from the general and that's the last thing he needed at the moment.

"I have a map right here Sir Ainz." Gazef said as he went to his horse and took out a fairly large rolled up paper. "Here you go. There is no need to pay any gold pieces. Your effort saved these villagers lives. That is more then any of us can ask for."

"I see. You are a good man Gazef Stronoff. I have never met anyone quite like yourself. I hope this wasn't our last meeting. Hopefully the circumstances will be better next time."

"You are a good…no great man as well Sir Ainz Ooal Gown. I am only someone who wishes for the innocent to live peacefully. I have a feeling that we will meet again as well."

"Goodbye then." Ainz said.

"Farewell."

Ainz placed his hand on Albedo and teleported out in a small flash of light.

Gazef, the soldiers and the villagers could only look in slight shock.

"There is no doubt, you are very powerful Sir Ainz. I have a feeling, you are going to cause quite a lot of changes to come in the near future."

* * *

 **A short while later**

* * *

All of the guardians and residents of Nazarick were now in the throne room on their knees in front of their lord as he had requested their presence the moment he returned.

"Everyone! I want to apologize for leaving the tomb on my own. There will be time to fill you in on all that has happened, however there is a more pressing matter I want to attend to. **Greater Break Item!** " Ainz said as he pointed a finger towards one of the flags that represented him. The flag then was disintegrated by blue fire causing everyone except Ainz and Albedo to gasp.

"I have changed my name. From this day forward, I shall be known as…" Ainz stood up while smacking the bottom of the guild's staff on the ground. "Ainz Ooal Gown! You shall call me Ainz! If you have any objections stand and voice them!"

Albedo then spoke on behalf of everyone else. "We have heard your precious name my lord and devote ourselves to it with unwavering loyalty. Glory to Lord Ainz Ooal Gown!"

"Glory to Lord Ainz Ooal Gown! All Hail!" Everyone said simultaneously.

"We give ourselves to you. Utterly and without any hesitation." Shalltear said.

"To the most powerful supreme being." The twin dark elves said together.

Demiurge then spoke. "Everyone in this world shall know of your greatness and fear your undying wrath!"

"Our king who rules over all forever!" Cocytus added.

"Glory to the overlord! The Supreme Demon King!"

 **"This is an absolute order! Make the name Ainz Ooal Gown an eternal legend!"**

 _Across the land, over the sky, and under the sea. I will spread the name Ainz Ooal Gown to every corner of this new world and give birth to the Nazarick Empire. An Empire that will stand the tests of time!_

Now, all of you return to your duties.

"Cocytus! Sebas! I want you to meet me in my office in one hour!"

"Yes, my lord!" They both replied.

"Albedo, come with me."

"As you wish Lord Ainz."

* * *

Ainz stood facing Albedo, leaning against his desk while his eyes gazed at her own beautiful golden ones.

Albedo shifted a bit, both a bit nervous at having her lord gaze at her so intensely, while also being extremely hot and horny, thinking that he was stripping her with his eyes.

"Albedo…tell me…what you said about your heart and soul belonging to me…is that true? Do you truly love me that much?" Ainz asked, with a hint of hopefulness, curiosity and longing as well as lust.

"Yes, my Lord. There is no one else who can or will ever hold my heart. Do you doubt my love for you my lord?" She asked, feeling her heart hurt at the thought and this showed in her eyes.

Ainz felt guilt rise up from the deepest recesses of his now dark heart at bringing Albedo to tears. "I-Its not that Albedo. I…I do not doubt your love. More like…I doubt myself. What do you see in me that causes you to hold such intense love for me?"

"I…I could not have list all of the reasons even if you gave me ten lifetimes my lord. However the biggest ones that are the reasons you hold an unwavering and absolute grip on my heart would be your kindness, your forgiveness, and most of all, your loyalty. You are kind to all of us and always think of our safety and the safety of Nazarick. You always forgive our mistakes. And, you hold such intense loyalty towards us and towards Nazarick. Even when all of the supreme beings left us…you stayed behind. You have no idea how much that means to everyone in Nazarick. How much that means to me." Albedo said passionately.

 _I guess I did stay behind right until the Yggdrasil servers shut down. I just could never think of not playing Yggdrasil or leaving Nazarick. I guess I spent so much time in the game that it had pretty much become my life._

 _It seems Albedo really does love. I shouldn't be judging her emotions by human standards since she isn't human. Come to think of it neither am I. But I never had a lover…or even a girlfriend before. What the hell do I even do?_

"Albedo…I…I am not sure about my own feelings on this matter, but I can give this a chance."

"Lord…"

She was cut off when Ainz closed the distance between the two and captured her lips in a searing hot kiss.

Albedo's legs nearly gave out as she felt her lord's hot went tongue completely dominate hers. She felt her entire body start heating up as the saliva exchange continued causing her to moan into the kiss.

Ainz too felt himself get extremely hot by the kiss, as his lust began inflaming, his pants tightening and his mind getting foggy from the small burst of pleasure going throughout his body sending a pleasant skin crawling feeling all over.

Albedo was in a much similar state and the two didn't even realize their hands had been moving over the other's body, feeling as much of the other as they good.

Eventually the two managed to separate with a thin string of saliva in between and were panting quite heavily. The two didn't even realize that they had been pretty much making out for over half an hour.

That kiss had also caused Albedo to experience a minor orgasm leaving her panties soaked and her body craving more. She wanted her lord's hands to graze every crevice, every curve of her body, to kiss everywhere, leave love bites and dominate her as he took her time and time again.

Ainz was no better, seeing one of if not the most beautiful woman to have ever existed. Her hot, sweating and glowing skin, her eyes filled with lust and love while her chest heaved as she continued to gulp in air. What he wouldn't give to simply give into his desires and ravage her, forever marking her as his own and finally getting rid of his pesky virginity. He was literally standing at the line that was his breaking point and he knew that one simple nudge would be enough to send him over the edge at which point he would indulge into satisfying his lust.

While he was pretty sure that's what Albedo wanted…he wasn't sure that's what he wanted. Sure, his body craved for that release, to feel Albedo's skin touching his own while he made love to her in all ways his mind could think of…he didn't want this to happen only to regret it afterwards.

Despite becoming the Demon King of Nazarick, Ainz Ooal Gown…a part of Suzuki Satoru still remained within him and he still wanted to be sure of his own feelings on the matter before he took that crucial but rather dangerous step. He had no doubt once he crossed over, there would be no turning back and he would be having lots of sex. But he didn't want it to be just that. Yes, Albedo loved her but he wanted to be sure that he loved her too.

"A-Albedo…t-that's all I can give you for now. I need time to think about this before I take the next step with you." Ainz somehow managed to say mustering every ounce of his willpower to overcome his instinct of wanting to have sex, a product of him being part Incubus and having recently kissed a Succubus.

Despite her own desire and her body screaming for her to be claimed by her lord, she saw the uncertainty in her lord's eyes and thus also managed to bring herself somewhat under control yet she knew any more and she would lose it. "I…I…I understand m-my lord. I-I do have one r-request though. Even a-after you h-have a harem. W-W-Will you m-make me your official w-wife?"

"H-Harem?" Ainz stuttered his pants tightening more at the thought.

"Y-Yes. Many of the maids of the Pleiades and the other maids love you as well. I only ask that I become your official wife!" Albedo said with passion, love and a little obsessively.

"Y-Yes. It will be fitting that you take my virginity." Ainz said backing up a bit.

"Virginity? Lord…Lord Ainz's virginity…"

 _Crap! Did I really just say that?!_

"Lord Ainz's virginity…Lord Ainz's virginity…Lord Ainz's virginity…it…it…IT SHALL BE MINE!"

What proceeded afterwards was not at all befitting of the great ruler of Nazarick but as the old saying goes. Hell, hath no lust like a Succubus in heat.

Ainz literally ran around his office as fast as he could, evading Albedo diving towards him, intending on raping him which he found somewhat hilarious in his head. The bizarre situation got him more under control of his lust although he did forget that he had a teleportation ring.

Eventually, he ran out of the office with Albedo on his tail but he somehow managed to gain some distance. While running, he saw Sebas and Cocytus walking towards him no doubt on their way to his office as he had ordered.

They got on their knees.

"My lor…"

Their greeting was interrupted as Ainz grabbed Sebas like luggage and somehow lifted Cocytus with one hand balancing him as he ran for his life from the Succubus who had lost her self control for the time being.

* * *

"My Lord…may I ask why you were running and why Albedo was chasing after you?" Sebas politely asked after he fixed his attire.

They were currently situated in a somewhat isolated room on the first floor.

"I believe Albedo has lost control of her lust for the time being. Now let's get to why I ordered you and Cocytus to meet me." Ainz said, acting as if whatever just happened was no big deal. Had he been back on earth, a similar event and treating it as if it was nothing would have caused a large amount of people to sweat-drop…quite heavily. Thankfully though, this was Nazarick where everyone was utterly and unquestionable devoted to him.

"My lord. You just need to ask of it and we shall use every bit of our power to complete any task you give us." Cocytus said bowing his head like the noble and loyal warrior he was.

"Well, I intend to head to E-Rantel in a few of days as a low-level adventurer, most likely taking Narberal Gamma with me. However, I intend to be a melee combat specialist in order to get some much needed experience seeing that I only specialize in magic currently. In this time, I wish for you Sebas to train me in hand-to-hand combat while Cocytus, I wish for you to help me improve my skills with swords."

"T-To be given such an honor. I never thought such a day would ever come. I will aid you my Lord with my being and help you learn hand-to-hand combat in such a way that you will far surpass me in no time." Sebas replied, his face held surprise, a stark contrast to his normal serious look.

"Excellent and…Cocytus…are you crying?" Ainz asked in disbelief.

"T-This must be a dream! Lord Ainz…wishes to learn the way of the sword…from me?" Cocytus said with the rest sounding gibberish.

Ainz sweat-dropped. "I'll take that as a yes. Now let the training begin!"

* * *

 **And thus Chapter 2 is done!**

 **Not sure if this was a good chapter or not but that's what reviews are for! Please let me know how I did and where I can improve!**

 **A bigger deviation from the cannon has occurred here and there will be more as time goes on. I honestly don't know if I rushed the scene between Ainz and Albedo so any thoughts on it would help a lot!**

 **PM me if you have any lemon ideas I may or may not put in the future! It can be very kinky too!**

 **Well that's all I had to say! See you all in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Dice Has Been Thrown**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord or any references I may make in this story**

 **Something I forgot to mention in the last two chapters, here is Ainz's harem!**

 **1 - Albedo (wife, she is sexy and my favourite)**

 **2 - Narberal Gamma (main maid)**

 **3 - Lupusregina Beta (my love for redheads)**

 **4 - Yuri Alpha (…stoic yet hot)**

 **5 - Solution Epsilon (blonde…busty)**

 **6 - Calca Bessarez (innocent, pure, angel type character)**

 **7 - Lakyus (uh…no reason, I just want her in the harem)**

 **8 - Tuareninya Veyron (She's cute and I like her)**

 **9 – Shalltear Bloodfallen (I don't like lolicon so I will be coming up with some excuse to make her body more mature.)**

 **10 - Homunculus maids (won't be focused on much if at all but may be mentioned servicing Ainz if you catch my drift)**

 **I can add 1-2 more woman in the harem. Let me know in the review section.**

 **I'm also looking for a beta reader! My grammar sucks balls so does my editing skills!**

 **SURPRISE! Butt sex!**

 **I'm prone to random outburst of randomness.**

* * *

Ainz stood somewhat out of breath while his upper body lay bare covered in a sheen of sweat that soaked his comfortable soft pants he wore for this training session. as he analyzed his butler who was teaching him proper hand-to-hand combat techniques. Training for forty-eight hours non-stop and his ability to learn at very quick rates caused him to learn all of the basics of fighting quite quickly. He could now punch, kick and block like an actual fighter then just a brute with a somewhat large but muscular and toned body.

 _I hope Albedo doesn't come here to see this. She just managed to get control of her lust and I can't have her going crazy on my again or I'll never be able to get anything done. Seriously, having to sneak around Nazarick when I'm supposed to be the freaking ruler and Demon King just to avoid her…_

"Lord Ainz, your skill in hand-to-hand combat has increased quite drastically. I believe now is the time you said you will be focusing on your skills with a sword." Sebas said while bowing. Although his stoic face did not show it, he was filled with pride, honor and joy that not only his lord had deemed him worthy to teach the leader of the supreme beings but also to see how much his lord improved from having no skills to being half-way to his own skill with hand-to-hand combat in just two days. He expected nothing less from the ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick.

"Yes, I believe it is time. Cocytus, let's get started!" Ainz said while looking at Cocytus standing near the edge of arena of floor six.

"Yes, my lord!" He walked over and stood ten meters in front of Ainz while Sebas bowed and left to sit among the stands with Aura and Mare. Most of the other residents were busy dealing with their own tasks or simply wandering their floors making any possible improvements to its defense. Not to mention he explicitly stated he wanted no one on floor six except the designated people until he said otherwise.

Ainz then put on his black armor with golden outlines and wore a red cape along with holding two black great swords of great quality, one in each hand. The tip of the two swords were curved in the shape of a battle-axe.

"Let's begin!" Ainz ordered before charging forward at incredible speeds, swinging one of his swords down towards Cocytus.

The guardian quickly managed to put his battle-axe with two arms in order to block the strike but the force caused him to slightly dig into the ground. Ainz took this opportunity to swing his free left arm, intending to hit Cocytus on the side.

However, Cocytus fluidly spun his axe such that it knocked the blade at the top sideways, out of Ainz's grip and blocked the attack from the side. He then spun his axe quickly again, this time knocking Ainz's second blade out of his hand which then landed some distance away.

Cocytus had already found a glaring weakness in his lord's style of melee combat and weapons.

 _Cocytus was going easy on me. He did not use any weapons other then his battle-axe even when he can wield a weapon in each hand and fight at a completely different level. Not to mention he didn't use his tail either. Well I didn't really expect to beat him but that was still pretty bad on my part. I guess I can't go charging in expecting to overpower my opponent. I maybe really good in magic but melee combat is a completely different story._

"Excellent work Cocytus. You are truly a master of close-range combat."

Cocytus bowed. "I am unworthy of such praise my lord."

"Nonsense. There are very few who can match your skill with weapons. Now, I wish to know, like Sebas analyzed my ability in hand-to-hand combat and revealed my need to increase the use of my legs, elbow and knees for offensive and defensive purposes, what do you think I need to improve on?" Ainz asked, both curious to know and wanting Cocytus to critically evaluate him without any flowery praise of how great he was. If the praise was about his skill in magic then he wouldn't mind any amount of praise but getting complimented on his atrocious melee combat ability was more insulting then motivating or flattering.

"…I believe the swords are too heavy my lord. They heavily increase your power behind your strikes but they leave you open to counter attack because they lack maneuverability."

"I see. Then what do you recommend for me?"

"To be honest my lord, I will need to continue sparing with you before I am able to come to a conclusion as to what weapons would be worthy of your great power." Cocytus answered.

Ainz then picked up the swords before looking at the guardian. "I see, then spar we shall! Let's go Cocytus!"

* * *

Ainz sat on the chair in his office looking through the giant map he had obtained from Gazef. He had read it right after receiving days ago, only to remember that he didn't know how to read or write the language of this new world. Hence, after he had finished his training with Cocytus, he had gone to Carne village to use a tier three spell given to noobs in Yggdrasil in order to communicate and understand the language of other races as well as read and write said language since it was needed to perform some quests.

The spell was known as **Universal Translation** and it basically translated spoken words and written words into the language the user understood but in order for the spell to work and permanently install this knowledge in the user, the spell had to be casted on someone who knew how to speak, read and write the language.

Ainz casted the spell onto Enri and learned the language without anyone knowing before teleporting back to Yggdrasil. Now he was in for a long few hours of planning as to how to approach the birth of the Nazarick Empire. The training with Sebas and Cocytus had done wonders on helping him calm down after the fiasco with Albedo along with his constant horny and now perverted mind often going to the gutter.

The training released a lot of pent up stress he had accumulated after coming here and the stress he had in his old body as Suzuki due to his workplace. Not only that but through Cocytus' expertise he managed to learn that wielding dual great swords would hamper him more then help. So, the guardian had suggested that he wield custom made swords since they would be much more light weight compared to two great swords and that Cocytus will be able to tweak them to suit Ainz's fighting style. Nazarick's ruler had agreed with Cocytus' assessment and gave him the task of preparing his weapons using all the resources in Nazarick including the forge room that was built on the tenth floor for the supreme ones to craft weapons and armor. It would take a couple days to finish them so until then Ainz would simply work on his plan.

Well at least he now knew the basics of actually swinging a sword like a weapon and not like an iron bar/rod and his hand-to-hand combat skills were passable at the moment. Still, he needed to see if he could find a melee combat user in this world that could teach him some basic martial art skills and sword skills. While his physical prowess was quite strong, it was nothing compared to his magical powers. He had seen Gazef's sword and martial art skills and knew they didn't exist in Yggdrasil.

Shaking his head, Ainz went back to staring at the map he had been given as payment and frowned a bit as he analyzed every kingdom and place that was on it. What the village chief had showed him was only about half of what was actually on the map. It would no doubt make the ambition of The Nazarick Empire more difficult but achieving something easy would be a waste of time so this was a welcome challenge.

From what he could tell, the mountain range that separated the Baharuth Empire and Re-Estize Kingdom was called the Azerlisia Mountains and it was home to the Frost Dragons at the northern part while being home to the Dwarf Kingdom in the southern part.

 _If Dwarfs of this world are anything like the one's in Yggdrasil, then I have to get them to join me. They were the best crafters in the entire game although getting to their realm Svartalheim was a serious pain considering the massive list of quests and tasks you had to do. But it was worth it since they were the only ones capable of creating level one hundred armor and weapons not to mention using Runecraft to enchant them. I think I'll send Demiurge on to find this Dwarf Kingdom and see what they are capable of. If they are as good as crafting like in Yggdrasil, they'll play a key role in helping strengthen Nazarick._

 _Now the Frost Dragons would also make a good ally but I'll have to be careful. Dragons were the strongest creatures in Yggdrasil so they may pose a challenge. I think I'll send Albedo, and Lupusregina to gather information on them before I go there myself but I'll make sure to give them an emergency teleportation crystal that will teleport them here in a time of crisis. I'll have to give Demiurge one to since I can't take any risks at the moment._

 _While that happens, I should start my path as an adventurer and gain as much fame and information as I can._

With that part of his plan thought out, he moved on to looking at the unfamiliar Roble Holy Kingdom neighbouring the Re-Estize kingdom on the east side while a nation called Argland Council state lay north of the Re-Estize Kingdom.

He also planned to send Sebas and Solution to the Re-Estize Kingdom to do some information gathering as well soon. He wasn't that worried about any infiltrators getting into Nazarick not just because of all the fortification that had been done but also with the super tier illusion spell he had cast around it. Given that so far seventh tier magic with the Slane Theocracy captain summoning the angel with that crystal was by far the strongest magic he had seen not to mention the religious fanatic clearly thought this power was on par with the gods, it reassured him of Nazarick's safety with all of the precautions he had taken.

His thought process was interrupted when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in."

A woman with waist length honey colored hair with two bangs falling down her cute yet beautiful face complimented her red eyes and glasses. She wore a dark colored maid outfit similar to that of the Pleiades Battle Maids but instead of black and white colors, this maid's outfit was a mix of dark blue and white.

"Lord Ainz. Please forgive my intrusion but I have something for you from Lady Neuronist Painkill."

"Come in. What did he…she want you to give me?" Ainz asked remembering the rather horrifying looking Special Intelligence Collector. He had no problems with how she looked per say but the fact that she thought he would love her. That thought in itself was very terrifying. The day that type of thought even passed through his brain would be when Albedo stopped lusting after him. Basically, never.

The maid walked forward and presented the scroll to him. "Thank you for delivering this to me Lumière."

She got on her knees. "Your praise is too much my lord. It is my sworn duty and my life's purpose to serve you. My insignificant name being spoken from your lips is such a great gift, one that I'm not worthy of hearing."

Ainz sighed. The Homunculus maids were made basically to serve Nazarick but being treated essentially like a god and them like worthless slaves was getting on his nerves just a bit. He wondered how the day would look like when they didn't act as if they weren't worthy for the smallest gesture of gratitude from him. "Of course, I would know your name Lumière and you are not insignificant. I appreciate your service to me. Now I would like to be left alone. Make sure no one interrupts me until I say otherwise."

"As you wish my lord."

Ainz sighed and shook his head once the door to his office was closed. Opening up the scroll in his hands, he began reading through it. It took about an hour to get through all of the information but by the time he was done, he put the scroll down and began thinking about the information he had been given that was extracted from the Slane Theocracy Captain.

The Slane Theocracy was one of the oldest nations, having been established around six hundred years ago and the country's religion revolved around the Six Great Gods who had appeared six hundred years ago. The country and its religion were divided into six sectors, each sector devoted to one of the six great gods. Their main objective was to unite humans and destroy any and all non-humans as they viewed them as a threat.

The Baharuth Empire was currently the most prosperous region due to the incredible skill of its ruler and one that the Slane Theocracy does not want growing any more powerful which is why they continue to make sure tension between Baharuth and Re-Estize is high so they can continue with their mission of eliminating all non-humans.

One of their main targets were the Abelion Hills which neighboured the Roble Holy Kingdom as the area was filled with demi-human tribes that constantly invaded the kingdom. This caused the kingdom's economy to be a bit poor, making it easy for the Slane Theocracy to establish bases there from which to attack the demi-humans and research magic in order to grow more powerful.

Their other target was the Argland Council State which was made of demi-humans, located North-west of the Re-Estize Kingdom and surrounded by mountains. The states creation goes back to the era of Evil Deities and the war with the demon gods. This made the Argland Council State the top target for the Slane Theocracy since destroying it would heavily affect demi-humans all across the entire continent since it essentially acted as a safe haven for all demi-humans. However, the main problem lied with its ruler being the Platinum Dragon Lord. Going up against such a being would result in certain death being evident by the Slane Theocracy not having made a move against the state. However, this brought up the fact that one of their allies had the power to defeat such a beast.

One of their supposed allies were the Dragon Kingdom, located south of the Baharuth Empire and East of the Slane Theocracy, were constantly facing invasion from their neighbouring Beastman Country and hence they had to request military aid from Baharuth and the Slane Theocracy in order to push back the attackers. However, the most interesting piece of information is that the Dragon Kingdom was started at the hands of the Brightness Dragon Lord who took a human as a mate. This caused the descendants of the dragon to be granted with access to the long-forgotten power of Wild Magic.

 _Wild Magic…I never heard of that type of magic in Yggdrasil. A Dragon Lord…I'm not sure what that is but considering dragons were the strongest creatures in Yggdrasil, I can only assume dragon lords are very powerful._

The Slane Theocracy planned to try to take out the Platinum Dragon Lord using the Brightness Dragon Lord. Doing so would also allow them the opportunity to take out both Dragon Lords as once one is exhausted from the fight, they could kill it. Of course, the problem relied on actually convincing the Brightness Dragon Lord but they planned to continue helping the Dragon Kingdom and use that as a means to gain its help.

That was about the information Neuronist had managed to get from their prisoner before he succumbed to the mental and physical torture and broke under it. He was completely destroyed in every sense of the word and all that remained was a husk so the man had been disposed of. Neuronist's methods was probably a bit too severe for a human to handle. He would have to make sure to tell her to go easy on the humans he sends her way for information extraction or to make them suffer. In both cases he would need them to last longer.

With that information, Ainz went back to planning his next few moves.

Looking at the map he couldn't help but be drawn into a memory of his childhood.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

A twelve-year-old Suzuki Satoru sat on the couch watching tv as it played a cartoon show about robots fighting aliens. He watched it with glee and enthusiasm that only a child could possess but he was more excited about when his mom would be done washing the dishes so he could play with her.

She had shown him how to play a game called chess around two years ago and told him how it was a family tradition going back to the early twenty first century. Ever since then, he always loved playing the game and took every chance he could to play with his mom although he did find it difficult to beat her, he was steadily improving.

"Are you done mom?!" He asked in impatience while waving his legs back and fourth but not taking his brown eyes off of the television. His hands fiddled with his white shirt and black shorts as he tried to pass the time.

"Almost Satoru." Came the voice of his mother Hirumi.

After a couple minutes she came over and sat beside her cute son who was jumping with joy and quickly brought out the chess board from under the glass table in front of them. Although they could use holographic technology to play the game, both she and Satoru preferred the physical version.

"Let's play!" Satoru said as he quickly finished setting up all the chess pieces and looked at his mom's brown eyes while her face was etched into a soft smile. However due to his innocence and joy, he failed to notice the heavy bangs under her eyes nor the sheer exhaustion that was in her eyes and in her entire body.

"Ok Satoru. You go first."

Satoru did so and moved one of his pawn pieces two tiles forward before letting his mom take her turn.

Hirumi could only smile softly at the cute look on Satoru's face as he concentrated trying to think of what piece to move where.

"Remember, Satoru always think twenty steps ahead." She said softly, her voice weak and tired but she continued to play with her son. He was her life and she worked day in and day out so that she could earn enough money to run their home and build him a good future.

The minutes went by and one piece was moved after the other until eventually, Hirumi got a check mate on Satoru despite her exhausted state of mind. She had been playing for years with her dad and eventually her mom so she had a lot more practice in. However, she could tell her son had a gift for thinking and planning ahead seeing as it was becoming increasingly difficult to win against him. There were times she lost too and those times were growing.

"Aw…I lost." Satoru whined.

"Its alright Satoru. Remember this is all about having fun. But just remember this. Always plan ahead. Think twenty to thirty steps ahead, in chess and in real life." Hirumi smiled at him who paid complete attention to her.

Satoru nodded his head. "I'll remember that! Can we play again?"

"I'm sorry Satoru but I'm really tired and I need to get some sleep. Why don't you play with the AI for a couple games and then go to bed yourself?" Hirumi said.

Although a bit sad he wouldn't get to play with his mom more, Satoru nodded. "Ok!" He then activated the hologram by clicking a few buttons on the glass table. He set up the chess board before he began playing with the AI calling out moves and he moved the chess pieces in response.

Hirumi could only smile as she went to her room and plopped down on her bed after changing out of her pants and top into some pajamas and quickly dozing off to get some sleep before her next job.

Satoru continued playing for a couple games. The lesson his mom taught him would stay with him forever.

* * *

 **Flashback end**

* * *

Ainz smiled as he remembered his mom. Her lesson got him through pretty tough situations in life and now it would be helping him not only to survive in this new world but also thrive. Thrive and build a perfect empire.

The days he spent playing Civilisation before Yggdrasil even came out, he remembered how he would pick out the flaws in the game and simply draw or write about an empire that was based around his design. His values. His vision.

Now he would be working towards making that dream a reality, something he never thought possible but here he was now.

Ainz sighed as he pushed those thoughts back and brought out a rather large book with blank pages and a pen from his storage dimension before beginning to write out the first stages of his plan.

His earlier thoughts on gathering information and becoming an adventurer still remained the same as did contacting the Frost Dragons and the Dwarf Kingdom since they would proof useful allies if he was right about them. Especially the Dwarves since he wanted more advanced weapons and armor for the residents of Nazarick.

Not only that but he would need to figure out how to get lots of stone and metal to build the futuristic like tower/structure he intended to be around The Great Tomb of Nazarick. The castle in itself would act as any castle or place where people could come meet with him should they need to but it would also act as an initial defense against anyone wanting to get into the tomb. It would be layered with spells, defenses and his guardians who would easily teleport into the tomb should the situation ever get dire.

 _With that in mind, I should also read about all of the resident of Nazarick's abilities and skills. Better to be informed about them to know how I can make them stronger…and in the case they are not as loyal as they seem but I doubt that would happen. But its still better to be safe and plan out for that scenario just in case._

With that said, he spent the next several hours going through the explicit details of every guardian, every Nazarick resident's until he had it memorized. By the time he was done, he was quite exhausted from all of that reading.

Not to mention that he was pretty much at a wall with how much he could accomplish due to the lack of information. He decided he would focus on it later and decided it was time to get the weekly status report from Albedo as to how the guardians were doing in regards to performing their regular duties.

 _Albedo, Demiurge and Lupusregina. Please come to my office right away!_

 _Yes, my lord!_

Came the haste reply of the three simultaneously as he had put a bit more force in his voice in the message.

Not a few minutes later, the guardians stood in his office, on their knees.

"Now that you three are here, I have very specific orders for you three. Now stand up." The three did so. "Demiurge step forward to my desk."

The demon did as such. "How may I be of service to you Lord Ainz?"

"This place is known as the Dwarf Kingdom." Ainz said pointing at the dot on the southern part of the Azerlisia mountains. "I need you to go find it and gather information about the Dwarfs. Find out their history, what magic they know, what they do, any issues they are facing, everything. Here is an emergency teleportation crystal in case you run across a powerful enemy which you are unable to defeat. I have full confidence in your strength but we are still new to this world so caution is necessary. I'll also be giving you a few transformation spells in case you need to enter the kingdom in disguise. Understood?" Ainz asked as he handed the items to Demiurge who accepted them graciously.

"Yes, my lord."

"Try and establish a relationship with them on my behalf but make sure not to use force. Contact me using the messaging spell when you are done or if you need anything. Now go." Ainz ordered to which Demiurge nodded and said his goodbyes although he was trying to figure out what his lord was planning and why he seemed interested in this Dwarf Kingdom.

"Albedo. Lupusregina."

"Yes, my lord?" The two answered right with blushes on their faces. The power and command he radiated was causing a pleasant heat to burn between their legs.

 _The maids of the Pleiades also love you…_

Albedo's words came back to him causing his pants to tighten again when he saw the blushes on their face while also sensing the lust that filled the air. Being around such beautiful woman caused him to constantly get horny but he kept on keeping his lust in check. He knew he would have to sort out his feelings regarding Albedo and the battle maids who seemed to be in love with him soon.

"I want the both of you to head here where the Frost Dragons reside." Ainz pointed to a spot on the map to which Albedo and Lupusregina stepped forward to get a closer look. "Lupusregina, you'll be using your invincibility spell in order to scout the area and gather information about them. Albedo you'll be there in case anything goes wrong and you encounter a combat situation but avoid that at all costs. Try to establish an alliance or a meeting time in which I can speak with their leader if you can. I intend to build a alliance with the Frost Dragons if at all possible. Take these…" he handed them both emergency teleportation crystals and a few spells. "Use these when you're in a dire situation. Remember to exercise the utmost caution when near Frost Dragons. Dragons were the most powerful creatures in Yggdrasil, enough to give me a challenge. Go in your battle armor."

"Yes, my lord. We shall complete your task or die trying." Albedo said with devotion while bowing her head and Lupusregina doing the same.

"No Albedo. I don't want you to die while completing this task. I need you both to come back alive. Retreat if you feel the need to but come back to Nazarick. I will resurrect you in case you do die but I would rather not lose any one of you. All of you are precious to me and I would hate for you to have to experience death before knowing my answer right Albedo?"

Albedo's face flushed an even brighter red as she remembered her conversation and the hot kiss with her master a few days ago. A new-found fire of determination began to burn deep within her and she vowed to herself to complete this task. She would not fail her master nor the trust he placed with her.

Lupusregina was in a similar situation of being both aroused by being in the presence of her lord and her heart skipping a few beats due to his words. She would not fail her master but she did wonder what he meant in regards to his answer to Lady Albedo.

"I understand my lord. I thank you for your words and your love for us. We shall not fail you."

"We won't fail you Lord Ainz!" Lupusregina added her face etched into one of ferocity and determination, much like Albedo.

"Good. Now go and return once you are done with your task. Make sure to message me should you need to inform me of anything." The two nodded and left the office to prepare for the task their lord had set before heading out.

Ainz went back to work of designing how the new look of Nazarick may look like in the future. A few hours later he stood up in order to take a break and went to the mirror. He placed on the armor he would be wearing as an adventurer and frowned when he saw his appearance.

 _Hm…black is a bit too edgy for my tastes. I think I should dye my armor to blood red…its my favourite color after all. Not to mention having red armor and maybe…a white cape will make me seem more like a hero…I think._

He then reached into his storage dimension and brought out a large bulbous vial filled with red liquid. The vial was encased in gold seemingly to protect the glass but he knew it was more for decoration purposes then anything else.

 _Hehe…who would have thought I would be using this dye. It sells at a value of fifty million gold pieces and I only ever managed to get two of these as monster drops since the drop chance is so rare. Oh well, its not like it has any other uses._

With that thought, Ainz smashed the vial against his plate armor but rather then the liquid falling to the ground, it instead merged with his armor, changing the black color to blood red but leaving the golden outlines. He then unclipped the red cape and placed it in his storage dimension while also taking out a pure white cape.

 _I should probably enchant this so it doesn't get dirty._

He waved his hand over the white cape releasing some magic over it and using a basic cosmetic enchantment spell that would make his cape seem in pristine condition and almost glow in the sun light. Putting the cape on, Ainz then looked at himself in the mirror and smiled at how badass he looked.

"Much better. I really look like a strong hero now." He said although it was probably his love for the color red talking more then anything. Now all he had to do was wait for his blades to be finished and then he would be on this way with Narberal to become an adventurer although he did start to think of different names for both of them to use.

* * *

 **A few days later**

* * *

Ainz walked through the streets of E-Rantel alongside Nabe, aka Narberal Gamma after registering both of them as adventurers with his name being written as Momon, a shorter version of Momonga. Unfortunately, given that they were new, they had to start at the lowest rank of copper plate.

On his back, under his cape were two expertly crafter silver swords with a unique shape. They were made to be a bit shorter then his great swords but still significant in length and size due to his own large figure. However, they were very lightweight providing a lot more flexibility in terms of his attacks and ability to react quickly to defend against attacks.

The swords were longer then longswords and the blade was curved giving it the slight appearance of a scimitar. The handle was golden in color decorated with a single red jewel right under the guard for both of them, while also having thin silver strips to provide an excellent grip. The guard was shaped in curve such that the right side of the guard point upward while the left side pointed downward. The blade of the swords was by far the most impressive as the edges were very sharp that if you held it toward the sun, you could see the edges gleam brightly. The blades curvature made it so that it complimented Ainz's style of using slashing attacks but not being so curved that stabbing was not eliminated as a possible form of attack. The blades also had also had a red line of sorts that almost seemed to be like a glass like protrusion filled with a liquid running up to half of the blade in the center on both sides.

The red portions were in fact an enchantments Shalltear had placed on his blade giving it abilities much like her own. She had done so on Ainz's order since he had found out that one of Shalltear's abilities was to cast enchantments that were unique to her vampiric race. The enchantments were quite simple in that the blades would absorb the blood of whatever the blades slay, using it to keep the blades in pristine condition while also increasing its power, level and sharpness. The blades would also heal Ainz with every strike he made against his opponents. Not only that but in the case where the opponent's blood provides some unique ability or has some unique characteristics, the blades would also gain this power. Lastly, absorbing blood from a single member of a species would make the blade much more powerful against any other member of that species.

He was quite impressed with these enchantments and considered taking a deeper look into high tier enchantment magic in the near future. These enchantments were eighth tier so he wondered if there were any tenth tier or super tier enchantments. He never bothered learning them since his play style focused more on offensive magic casting and defensive spells to protect himself, not any type of support spells.

Ainz sighed as he looked towards Narberal who wore simple but loose black pants held by a black belt that also had a sword strapped to it, a white top, black boots, and a brown cloak wrapped around her body. She had a stoic look on her face but he saw how she was giving the humans who were staring at him.

 _Does she also hate humans?!_

Ainz didn't even realize that his sarcastic line of thought was right on the dot. "Nabe, we're going to get a room at the local inn before heading to the guild to get a job."

"Yes, Lord A…!"

Ainz muffled her mouth as fast as he could before she could say his real name. "I'm not Lord Ainz here Nabe. I am Momon. Don't call me lord or anything so formal. Just Momon will do." He whispered a bit forcefully before taking his hand away from her mouth.

"I apologize…Sir Momon…sir."

Ainz sighed. "That will do for now. Let's go."

* * *

 **With Demiurge**

* * *

Demiurge stood amongst a forest covered in snow, near a great rift that was only crossable via the suspension bridge that ran across it. He could see a fortress across the bridge with short figures in armor. A short while ago, Lady Albedo and Lupusregina had moved forward towards the area the Frost Dragons reside when they were flying in the air so as to not be spotted.

He wondered what his lords plan was and why he seemed so interested in his Dwarf Kingdom but he could see no reason. As a result, he simply thought that his lord had such insight that he was thinking far ahead and these Dawrves no doubt held something of interest that would be of great benefit to Nazarick.

Determined to complete the task his lord set for him, Demiurge let loose his wings and flew across the great rift before landing on the other side in front of the stone and metallic fortress that was guarding the entrance to the canyon that went into the mountains.

"Halt! Who are you and what is your business here!?"

"Greetings." Demiurge greeted with a bow. "My name is Demiurge and I am here on behalf of my lord, Ainz Ooal Gown to establish a relationship with your people. I wish to speak to your leader."

The short figures in armor carrying battle-axes and hammers for weapons whispered amongst themselves before one of them disappeared from view.

"We shall convey your message to our leader but first you must relinquish all of your weapons!"

"I have come unarmed." Demiurge said. Of course, he himself was a weapon and had great power at his disposal but they didn't need to know that. Lord Ainz had explicitly stated not to use force so he had no intention of doing so. Although he did begin to analyze the dwarfs to see how he should go about the negotiations with this race.

For one, the dwarfs seem to be on edge and given that they immediately noticed his presence and had quite a large number of soldiers stationed at this large fortress stationed in between two mountains, it could very well be they are facing some sort of threat. This meant that offering military assistance may be a good way to help establish a relationship between this kingdom and Nazarick.

Not only that but these dwarfs held magical weapons, some of incredibly power from what he could tell. Nothing that would pose any threat to him or Nazarick but still of some significance that warranted looking into.

Any further thoughts were halted when the gate that led into the fortress made of many powerful iron bars retreated upward and around two dozen soldiers came out, having their axes, pickaxes, hammers and battleaxes gripped tightly in their hands. The lead dwarf that was easy to tell apart from the other dwarfs due to his more shiny and pristine silver armor with gold protrusions and decorations compared to the dull colored and worn out armor of the other dwarfs. This leader also had red hair and quite a long beard.

"Follow me…I shall take you before the council."

"Very well."

Demiurge then follow the dwarves through the fortress, around ten stationed in front of him while the rest were behind him no doubt ready to attack the moment, he made the wrong move. Demiurge smirked a bit since these lowly beings wouldn't stand a chance against his power.

Looking around he saw numerous cave entrances that went into the two mountains that surrounded them on both sides. There were also a small number of shops made of stone, metal and wood that had large amounts of smoke coming out of chimneys leading Demiurge to believe they were forges to craft weapons and armor or cooking places.

As they walked by, many dwarves were looking at him with a mix of curiosity and apprehension. This made him believe his earlier theory was right that they were facing some sort of threat.

Eventually the group stopped in front of a large cubic shaped building that was guarded by numerous dwarves wearing a lot of heavy armor that most likely restricted movement but offered far more protection and durability no doubt to keep intruders from entering this place that seemed of great importance to them.

Demiurge stepped through the doors, following the numerous soldiers through the rather well-kept place that heat intricately carved stone tiles with numerous engravings on them. The guardian could feel magic power in these symbols that were carved on the ground almost like enchantments but still different. He ignored the gaze of the small number of dwarves that occupied the area they were walking through as he was led through some pillars and eventually through a large set of metal doors that creaked heavily when pushed open.

Stepping through, Demiurge found himself led into the middle of the room where he saw eight dwarves, including the commander of the soldiers that led him here, sitting on the eight elevated seats behind a large curved desk. All eyes were set on him.

"Greetings dwarves of the Dwarf Kingdom. My name is Demiurge."

"I am the High Priest of Earth, Broukkad Bittertoe." Said a dwarf with the signature large brown beard, wearing a green and brown garb that completely covered his body. He also had a hood that went over his face.

"I am the Forgemaster, Bhargal Dimforged." This dwarf wore more simple clothing consisting of brown pants with straps that went over his shoulders, a dark blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up revealing some hairy arms that had lots of scars no doubt caused from burns. He also wore a type of apron that had numerous tools and large hammers hanging through straps.

"I am the Commander-in-chief, Brantryd Warfeet." Said the commander that led Demiurge here.

"I am the Director of Food Production, Gruddot Oreflayer." A dwarf wearing a white apron and a white hat with a neatly kept large beard.

"I am the Brewmaster, Brokrorlim Drakechest." Said the dwarf with a more civilized look given that he wore glasses, had a book in his hand and wore simple brown pants, a green shirt with a brown vest on top that held numerous pockets.

"I am the Master of Caves and Mines, Hadgroud Shadowgranite." Said the dwarf wearing a helmet that was enchanted. He also held a pickaxe in one hand along with wearing brown pants and black shirt with a brown vest with some tools hanging from some straps and pockets. There were numerous specks of dust on his clothing and face.

"I am the Merchant's Guildmaster, Lumdibena Orestone." Said a dwarf wearing a grey short, on top of which was the typical brown tunic that went well with the brown pants.

"I am the Cabinet Secretary, Noznurum Honorhead. I will be speaking on behalf of the council." Said the dwarf sitting in between the other seven, straight away from Demiurge. This dwarf wore a blue, neatly kept shirt under a black tunic and brown pants.

Demiurge distinctly noted how some of these dwarves had beards kept in three braids while others had them more-straight and neatly kept.

"Thank you for taking the time to speak with me. I promise it will be worth your while." Demiurge said with a bow.

"You said, you came on behalf of your lord, Ainz Ooal Gown to establish a relationship with us." Noznurum said while gazing at the man with pointy ears along with all of the other dwarves in the large room.

"Yes. My lord seemed very interested in your people and wished to learn about your race. He wished for a relationship to be established between our two people. We are ready to offer some military aid should you require it."

"How do you know we require military aid?" Brantryd said with narrowed eyes thinking that he may be working for the Quagoa.

"Ah its quite simple. There were a large number of soldiers placed on the fortress near the great rift that was only crossable by the bridge and by flight. Furthermore, the citizens and soldiers of your kingdom seemed a bit more on edge leading me to the conclusion that there is most likely some sort of conflict or threat that seems to be a problem for your kingdom."

"You have quite the insight Demiurge." Broukkad said.

"What do you wish to gain from this alliance?" Brantryd asked with suspicion.

"That will be up to Lord Ainz to discuss with you. I am simply acting as a messenger and the offer of military aid is more of a gesture of good faith if you will. If you allow it, I will contact Lord Ainz and have him come here personally or invite one of you to a neutral location in order to further this discussion."

"Before anything else, how much power does your lord hold?" Brantryd further inquired.

"Let me answer that with a question of my own. Am I to assume this threat you are facing is that of somewhat equal or greater power then your own?" The dwarves nodded a bit hesitatingly. "Well my lord has enough power to crush this threat without lifting a single finger."

"I see…" Brantryd said further, pretty much taking Noznurum's role of speaking on behalf of everyone else. "Can you please step outside while we make our decision."

"Of course." Demiurge said before stepping outside with the guards watching him.

* * *

 **With Albedo and Lupusregina**

* * *

Flying through the air towards their destination using a flight necklace, Albedo in her battle armor and Lupusregina in her maid outfit with her staff drawn, both vigilant and checking their surroundings.

Despite the silence Lupusregina was having trouble reigning in her curiosity of Lord Ainz's words towards Lady Albedo and was wondering what he meant. "Um…Lady Albedo, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm…of course." Albedo said while looking towards the battle maid.

"I was wondering what Lord Ainz meant when he said about you not knowing his answer."

Albedo began blushing but it was not detectable given that she was in her armor. "Oh that…well, a few days ago, Lord Ainz questioned me about my love for him and he gave me a wonderful kiss. I still remember how his powerful, hot and delicious tongue dominated my mouth. I had an orgasm simply from that. I can't imagine how it will be like when he takes me to his bed and completely ravages my body for days on end, claiming it and marking it as his own."

Lupusregina blushed at the images that popped in her head along with having a pleasant heat burn between her legs although now it was getting uncomfortable then pleasant since she was getting horny as hell and wanted release. "Um Lady Albedo…"

"Oh! Sorry about that." Albedo said realizing she had begun to ramble on about her fantasy. "Well after that amazing kiss, he told me that he still needs time to sort out his own feelings. I also mentioned to him how most of the battle maids yourself included are also in love with Lord Ainz."

"Y-You…You told him that?!" Lupusregina shrieked both embarrassed and worried what her lord would be thinking that a lowly life form like her loved him and wished to be with him as part of his harem with Lady Albedo as his official wife.

"Yes. Lord Ainz is so kind that he would consider giving us his love even if we serve beneath him. It would also be weird for someone of his status and power to not have a harem. I know you, Yuri, Narberal and Solution desire his love…even that hag Shalltear and Lord Ainz would no doubt be willing to give us all his love. It would also be impossible for just one of us to satisfy his lust so he would need multiple women in his bed daily regardless."

True happiness would be words far too little to describe the joy Lupusregina was feeling at having the chance she felt was far out of her reach…to be loved and cherished by her lord. Not just as a resident of Nazarick but as a lover that too by the lord of the supreme beings. The only supreme being that stayed behind while the rest of them left.

"I can't believe it…Lord Ainz would be willing to love us like that?" Lupusregina said in disbelief.

"Yes. Although he has asked me to wait until he has his answer so until then, we must wait and continue serving him with all our power. After that…we will serve with our bodies too…hehehe." Albedo chuckled as a thin trail of blood began leaking out of her nose.

Lupusregina's instinct as a werewolf made her easily smell the scent of her blood and could tell Lady Albedo was thinking extremely naughty thoughts about Lord Ainz…just like she was. Oh ,how she couldn't wait to return to Nazarick and tell her fellow battle maids this good news. Delta and Entoma excluded of course since they didn't hold that kind of love or desire to be with Lord Ainz, just the unwavering loyalty that they all shared.

Both women were broken out of their thoughts when their eyes landed upon a large crystal-like structure surrounded by massive shining walls that surrounded it in all directions, in between the areas of the small mountains. Around the structure and within the walls, there were a lot of large dome shaped structures as far as they could see. However, the most interesting thing was that there were many areas on the wall, on the structures and on the domes that seemed to have been destroyed or blown off.

Albedo and Lupusregina quickly flew down and landed near the large but half destroyed barrier.

"It seems as if there was a battle here." Albedo commented.

"Yes. I smell lots of blood in the air. This has happened recently…possibly within the last month." Lupusregina said as she sniffed the air using her keen sense of smell to determine how long this scent of blood had been in the air.

"As Lord Ainz said, use your **Complete Invisibility** spell to scout the area. I will check the surrounding area and see if I find anything. If you run into trouble message me and I will come right away."

"Yes, Lady Albedo." With that, Lupusregina completely shimmered out of view and made her way towards the large barred entrance that seemed to have been frozen and then cracked open. It was a good thing she was part werewolf otherwise these cold temperatures would have been quite lethal.

Making her way through the entrance, she slowly stalked her way through the area, her footsteps appearing in the snow being the only thing that could give away her presence, she made sure to often find cover. She stayed behind one large random crystal-like structure in the middle of the field and absently touched it while scanning the area with her eyes. The moment her hand made contact with it, an unpleasant chill rand down her spine while her hand seemingly burned from coming in contact with the crystal which she recognized to the ice.

However, this seemed to be no ordinary ice as she could feel negative energy rolling off of it. Deciding to put that off for now, the red head focused on the heavy scent of blood that flooded her nostrils and made her grin as she felt a spark of bloodlust in her and a desire of wanting to taste her Lord Ainz's blood. She was sure it would taste delicious.

Shaking her head from the thoughts, Lupusregina made her way around the large but broken dome like structure that had been in front of her. She soon laid eyes on the corpses of a couple dozen large blue scaled dragons whose wings had an illuminating sparkle to them. The blue dragons that were no doubt the frost dragons that Lord Ainz said he wanted to establish a relationship with after she got information from them but it seemed like that wouldn't be happening. As she continued to explore the area, finding more torn frost dragon bodies, she decided to relay her findings to Lady Albedo.

 _Lady Albedo. I found many of the Frost Dragons but they all seemed as if they were torn apart. Blood is heavy in the air but I only smell the scent of the Frost Dragons and nothing else. I think that another frost dragon may be the one responsible for this._

 _I see. There is nothing around the area. Find out what you can and then we will leave to report back and see what Lord Ainz has too…I see something coming from the sky towards us. Where are you!?_

 _I'm near the central structure on the right._

Lupusregina decided to head towards the entrance herself in order to meet with Lady Albedo sooner. Normally, a new arrival would not have been a problem and she would have continued to stay invisible to gather information but given all of the death that occurred here and the fact that Lord Ainz had stated that these dragons could be capable of giving even him some trouble, it more then warranted their complete caution.

She released her spell when she saw Lady Albedo running in her general direction. "Lady Albedo!"

"Be on guard Lupusregina. That dragon could be the one responsible for killing all of these other frost dragons. We may have to fight this one." Albedo said gripping her battle-axe tightly.

Lupusregina also gripped her staff tightly and saw that the dragon that was flying overhead was coming down to land right in front of them.

Albedo noticed that this one seemed quite a bit smaller then the other dead bodies that seemed to be around them.

"Who are you two? You don't smell like humans."

Albedo and Lupusregina blinked since they were more or less expecting a deep intimidating voice, not a childlike voice filled with curiosity and no hostility in the dragon's blue eyes.

"I think this dragon is just a kid." Lupusregina whispered.

Albedo nodded in response but before she could say anything back, the dragon interrupted. "Hey! I'm not a kid! I'm one hundred years old you know! I'm almost a teenager!"

Albedo blinked, trying to formulate a response. She could sense that this dragon was indeed powerful but her own power level surpassed it. She knew she could defeat it quite easily but given that the dragon had made no hostile movements, she decided it would be best to try and negotiate like Lord Ainz wanted.

"Dragon, may I have your name?"

"My name is Reothierorth!" The dragon boasted proudly.

"Reothe…Reothier…" Albedo tried to say but it was quite a mouthful.

"Just call me Reo." The dragon said with a pout since these two-legged creatures didn't seem to be able to say his awesome name. None of his fellow dragons seemed to have that problem.

"I see, Reo. My name is Albedo and this is Lupusregina Beta. We have come on behalf of our Lord, Ainz Ooal Gown to form an alliance with your kind. He wishes to learn more about your kind and see your leader is willing to meet with him."

"Meeting…with our leader." Reo paled.

"Yes. Can you please relay this message to your leader."

"Um…that might be a bad idea. I'm going to get in trouble if I go to our leader since I wasn't supposed to be here. This area is off limits." He said with a bit of fear in his eyes.

"I see…then you will not convey our message?" Albedo said in a dangerous tone. This lizard had the audacity to refuse to send a message to their leader to meet with her glorious lord. The fact that the dragon seemed to be more of a kid didn't seem to register to her.

"…Ok fine!" Reo said, her aura was very scary and overwhelming. "I'll tell our leader about this. Stay here and I will come back soon." Reo said before flying up in the air.

"What should we do until the dragon returns Lady Albedo?" Lupusregina asked, having stayed silent during the conversation.

"Do as our Lord Ainz said. Learn as much about these frost dragons as we can."

The red-head nodded before she began examining the dragon corpses to see just how they had died.

Albedo meanwhile went in the giant crystal structure.

* * *

 **With Ainz**

* * *

Sitting on the bed in the room they had just paid for in the local Inn, Ainz sighed as he took off his helmet. A few moments ago, he had gotten into a one-sided fight with a cocky adventurer who thought it would be a good idea to antagonize him and Nabe. Ainz had grabbed him in a choke hold and threw him across the Inn, smashing into a table and destroying a girl's potion.

Said girl who had short spiky, red hair got very angry and to avoid trouble he gave her a red healing potion he had from Yggdrasil. It was a rather weak healing potion but she seemed satisfied with it and the matter was left there.

"What are we going to do about the woman that took your potion?" Narberal asked

"As an iron level adventurer she currently outranks us. It was just one weak potion so its not a big deal. However, there is one thing I wanted to ask you. What is your opinion of humans?"

"Worthless insects that deserve only to be used and disposed of." She replied in her stoic voice although it held a small amount of disgust.

 _Seriously her too. Does everyone in Nazarick humans are basically trash? I don't feel anything towards them either but as a former human…that's just insulting._

"I can't ask you to change you how you feel towards them but like I told Albedo, they are not all worthless. There are trash humans out there that deserve to suffer for eternity however, there are a small number of humans that deserve respect since they show strength no matter how minor it may be in comparison to us. Not just that, but for my vision of Nazarick, I am going to need you to seize your hostility towards them. Simply act if you have to and don't interact with them if there isn't a need but don't openly show your hostility. Understand?" Ainz scolded.

Narberal immediately got on her knees. "I apologize for displeasing you my lord. I will try my best to follow your orders."

Ainz sighed. "There is another thing I also need to address with you. Remember, right now we are low level adventurers. I'm going by Momon and you are Nabe, Momon's partner. Don't call me Lord, Sir or anything so formal. Simply Momon will suffice."

"Of course, lord…Momon sir."

"Its just Momon. Anyways, stand on your feet Nabe, there is no need for you to constantly bow to me." Narberal got on her feet. "Sit beside me, we should go over our plan one last time." Ainz patted the space beside him on the bed.

Narberal shifted a bit, blushing at the thought of sitting beside her lord in the same bed. She hesitatingly made her way over when Ainz gazed at her.

"Now, as low-level adventurers, our main goal for now is to climb the ranks and reach adamantite. With our skills it shouldn't be a problem. Along the way, we're going to need to earn money since our gold from Yggdrasil does not work here and using it will openly show that we are not from around here. Currently, we can't afford that kind of attention. Anyways, the higher our rank the better access we will have to harder quests and more information about this new world."

"Flawless plan my lord, I'm in awe…" Narberal said in genuine awe.

 _This was just common sense. There is nothing amazing about it. I guess the NPC's weren't really designed to do that much critical thinking other then Demiurge and Albedo but given that they are living beings now, they all should hopefully learn to become at least somewhat independent._

"We'll head to the guild in the morning since most humans will be heading to sleep now. I know you don't require it but get some rest." Ainz said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Narberal gasped at the touch and her blush increased while her breathing became a bit heavy.

 _I guess Albedo was right…to think girls like them all seem to like me. Although I should ask her own feelings on the matter but I should do that a bit later. For now, I need to sort out my own. Putting off the matter for later won't do me any good so might as well use this night to figure things out and see what is exactly holding me back from accepting Albedo…and the other battle maids that apparently like me._

* * *

 **The end!**

 **Honestly, I never expected this story to get this popular in just a few days of it being posted. I will continue updating it as much as I can along with my Naruto story although given that University has started up for me again for the Winter Semester, there will be a week to two weeks of gaps between uploads in a few weeks or so.**

 **Thank you all for your support and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Connections Formed Part 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord or any references I may make in this story**

 **Updated Harem!**

 **1 - Albedo (wife, she is sexy and my favourite)**

 **2 - Lupusregina Beta (my love for redheads, elevated to main maid)**

 **3 - Narberal Gamma (still will hold decent screen time but I like Lupusregina too much now)**

 **4 - Yuri Alpha (…stoic yet hot)**

 **5 - Solution Epsilon (blonde…busty)**

 **6 - Calca Bessarez (innocent, pure, angel type character)**

 **7 - Lakyus (uh…no reason, I just want her in the harem)**

 **8 – Evileye (Vampire with red eyes…again not into lolies so I will end up making her more mature, maybe alongside Shalltear)**

 **9 – Shalltear Bloodfallen (I don't like lolicon so I will be coming up with some excuse to make her body more mature.)**

 **10 – OC (Please give her a chance)**

 **11 – Aura (When she is older and considered as an adult -** **yes I meant Aura and no Ainz is not playing for both teams. This is just a case of extreme brain fart** **)**

 **12 - Homunculus maids (won't be focused on much if at all but may be mentioned servicing Ainz if you catch my drift)**

 **This is pretty much the final list!**

 **I took out Tuare because I changed my plans for her. All will be revealed as the story progresses.**

 **I'm really sorry for the long delay for this chapter but I have been running around like a headless chicken trying to get all my work for university done. This semester is far busier then my last semester mainly because of a six-hour molecular bio lab I have every week that I have to prepare for and do a lab report so I apologize for the long wait time between chapters. Not to mention I'm in the middle of term tests and assignments so typical university life. Gotta focus on studies.**

 **Thank you all for your feedback and support for this story!**

 **PLEASE VISIT THE POLL I HAVE SET UP ON MY PROFILE PAGE!**

* * *

Ainz gazed at the ceiling as the world around him disappeared and he got lost in his own thoughts. He didn't even notice Narberal glancing towards him often sometimes with the faintest hints of a blush.

 _Why don't I want to be with Albedo? My instincts as an Incubus are constantly screaming at me to take Albedo and the battle maids that like me…but I keep trying to resist. What is it that is keeping me from this love…and tons of hot sex?_

 _Is it because I never had a girlfriend before? No that can't be it. Maybe its because I never had any friends outside of my guildmates? I mean with earth's toxic atmosphere, it was hard enough to simply go outside so I never liked to do so and even when I did, I always went in my flying car to either go to work, do groceries or run errands._

 _So…then why am I like this?_

 _Maybe I'm afraid? Even if that is true then…what am I afraid of? I can see that Albedo clearly loves me and from what I have seen…most of the battle maids like me as well. Not to mention Shalltear. Loyalty and love don't seem to be the problem since I can tell they would never even think of betraying me. Every time I even glimpsed them through the viewing mirror, all I saw was either them performing their duties or speaking so highly of me._

 _Maybe I'm afraid that I'll be defiling them…in a way that would insult my guildmates? In a way…that would be right but the majority of them did quit the game and I get that IRL was affecting them but…Yggdrasil meant more to me then anything. After mom died…school and university only lasted a year until I graduated since they could download all the basic knowledge they would teach us right into my brain…I spent every waking hour either working or playing Yggdrasil. It essentially become my life._

 _It sounds absolutely pathetic now that I think about it. Living your whole life for the sake of a game. I never was good at making friends or even interacting with other people in a friendly manner. As a salaryman all I ever talked to others about was work related stuff. In Yggdrasil, I could be myself and not have to worry about anything else._

 _While a part of me understands why they left, a part of me can't help but hold a grudge. They left despite the thousands upon thousands of hours they put into the game. The community we built and the friendship that formed between us. Even during shut down time, when all I wanted was to meet up one last time before the game was gone yet only one person came._

 _Regardless of all of that, I don't feel any sort of guilt for thinking about doing those types of things to the NPC's even if they are my guild mates' creation. I think that's where one of my problems lie. I should stop thinking about all of them as NPC's and as living beings. They have their own hearts, own feelings and own thoughts. They aren't some pieces of data anymore. They like me and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to them in more ways then one. I guess I should try my best to get to know each one of them better. Even if I do have sex with them before that happens, I think I should spend my free time whenever I get it and learn about what makes these girls who they are. Their differences. Their strengths, and weaknesses in their character. Everything._

 _Even if they do mostly act like they had been programmed, they have showed differences so its fitting that I get to know them and maybe this way they'll get to know me._

 _Man, this long internal monologue while tedious has helped me and made me realize just what that fear I was feeling was. Its not that I'm afraid of the girls but I am afraid that…_

Before he could finish his thoughts, a voice spoke in his head.

 _Lord Ainz._

 _Demiurge. Have you contacted the dwarves?_

 _Yes, my lord. I have spoken to them of building an alliance. The council of the dwarves are conversing on their next course of action as we speak._

 _I see. That's great news Demiurge._

 _There is another thing my lord. When I first came here, I noticed that this kingdom was heavily guarded with dwarves in armor stationed at a large fortified wall behind a great rift. I suspected that the dwarves may be suffering from some outside threat and this was confirmed when I spoke to the council. I have offered military aid but the rest of the discussion with the dwarves will be up to you Lord Ainz._

 _Great work Demiurge. I am proud._

 _Lord your praise is too much for a servant such as myself._

 _Nonsense. You have done a great job Demiurge. Now just make sure the council agrees to meet with me. Afterwards, head north where I sent Albedo and Lupusregina to see if they need any back up. When all of you are done with your tasks, head back to Nazarick and wait for me. I will require a full detailed report from you three._

 _Understood my lord._

Ainz got up from the bed and sat at the edge. Nabe saw her lord was up and immediately got off the bed and stood on her two feet before bowing. "Lord."

"Relax Nabe. Take a seat. I have just been informed by Demiurge that he has made contact with the dwarf kingdom and is discussing our alliance with them. If all goes according to plan and the dwarves are anything like the ones in Yggdrasil, they will be a great help to Nazarick."

"I see. If you don't mind me asking lord, what exactly are these dwarves capable of?"

"They are master crafters of weapons and are capable of runecraft enchantments. A special and unique form of magic. At least that was so in Yggdrasil." Ainz's eye then gazed at the rays of sunlight that came through the drapes that covered the windows. "Its morning already?" He whispered to himself.

 _Wow, I guess I was lost in my thoughts for quite a long time. Well at least now I know what's holding me back. I'll just talk with Albedo when I get the chance. For now, we should make our way over to the guild and get a job and start to increase my reputation and rank._

"Let's head to the guild Nabe."

"Yes, my lor…"

"Its Momon, Nabe."

"Yes…Momon sir."

Ainz internally sighed before putting his helmet back on which thankfully was big enough to house his horns thanks to the two small protrusions at the top of the helmet he added for extra space. Regardless, he placed an illusion on them and his face in case his helmet ever came off during combat.

* * *

 **With Demiurge**

* * *

Demiurge looked around the room he was currently waiting in, analyzing the various strange carvings from which magic radiated. They were unlike anything he had ever seen and was wondering if these could be one of the reasons why his lord was interested in these dwarves. Perhaps it was a new form of magic that was powerful or versatile and thus could be a great help of Nazarick.

His lord truly did have insight far beyond his imagination. Thinking so far ahead and creating an alliance with this kingdom was truly pure genius, something he could not even begin to hope to comprehend.

His heart couldn't help but swell with pride and joy from the praise his lord had given him when he had contacted him via the message spell. For a supreme being to say such words to him, much less the leader of the supreme beings…it was truly something he believed that he was unworthy of but accepted it with every fiber of his being.

Demiurge also pondered as to the possible route the next conversation with the dwarves may go. Considering their current circumstances of facing a threat and being offered military aid, they may accept this offer however, considering what he had said regarding Lord Ainz's immense power, they will be wary to conduct this alliance. Increasingly so given that they knew nothing about Lord Ainz even if they may be sceptical of the claim of the power that he wielded. Lower life forms often had a hard time believing in such things.

They would no doubt want to speak with him before proceeding any further however, Demiurge doubted they would be willing to go to the Great Tomb of Nazarick and risk their life not that they had any intention of harming them but the dwarves would be cautious. As such, the demon thought the best course of action would be to set up a meeting with a dwarven representative in a neutral location with only Lord Ainz and himself in order keep the dwarves at ease throughout the negotiation process.

"The council have finished their discussion and will see you now." Said a dwarf in armor who walked through the doors that led to the council room.

Demiurge looked at the dwarf and nodded his head. "Very well." He then followed behind and assumed his previous place in the center.

"Thank you for waiting Demiurge. We have finished discussing your offer of an alliance. Before proceeding any further, we wish to have a meeting with your lord."

Demiurge kept his usual confident smirk on his face. "I thought as much. I have already informed my lord and he wishes to meet with you. Please choose a location and time and I will let him know."

"How did you inform your lord? You never even left the area." Broukkad spoke in shock. As priest, Broukkad knew of a variety of magic spells including communication spells but they had a barrier around this kingdom that acts as a protection against any spell fourth tier and below placed by their ancestors using Rune crafting, a long-lost art. It also acted as an interference against any form of communication ingoing and outgoing from the dwarf kingdom. For Demiurge to have contacted his lord…Broukkad began to realize that this being and his lord were a lot more powerful then they had anticipated since they brushed off Demiurge's claim that his lord can destroy their supposed enemy without lifting a finger despite not knowing who this enemy is.

"I used a simple messaging spell that allowed me to relay this information to him and he told me of his wishes to meet with you. Its nothing to get worked about as this is a very small and minor spell." Demiurge said and kept his usual smirk. He was getting control over the conversation given the subtle display of power to the one who knew more about magic.

"A…simple spell?" Broukkad muttered in disbelief. If this was a simple spell that could penetrate their powerful barrier…than…just how powerful was this Ainz Ooal Gown.

"Yes. Now please let me know of a place my lord may meet with you so we may further these negotiations. I doubt you would want any uninvited visitors and having this discussion in neutral ground would be more comforting for both ends."

"Very well. There is a forest south of here known as the Great Forest of Tob. We will meet there in the largest clearing near a river towards the south-east of the forest in seven days. Is that alright for you Demiurge?" Brantryd said.

"Yes that will not be a problem. I will let my lord know. If that is all, then I'll take my leave as there are other matters I need to attend to." Demiurge said, bowing respectfully before taking his leave with the dwarves in armor escorting him out of the kingdom.

Brantryd looked at the other council members. "This is a mistake."

"You felt it too?" Broukkad asked.

Brantryd nodded. "The power Demiurge radiated…it was immense. I can feel his presence despite the distance between us. I could also see it in his eyes and movement…he did not feel threatened in the slightest bit despite being in a room surrounded by heavily armed soldiers. Either that…whatever Demiurge is, holds no fear…or his power was great enough that his situation warranted no fear."

"I agree with Commander Brantryd." Said Bharghal in a very gruffy tone while stroking his beard and his eyes held a contemplating look. "I feel as if it was the latter reason that Demiurge stood with such confidence. If this man holds such strength then I cannot fathom just how powerful this Lord Ainz Ooal Gown must be. How should we proceed?"

Noznurum cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. "The best course of action for us is to meet with this Lord Ainz Ooal Gown and establish a peaceful relationship. Regardless of the power he may wield, we cannot afford to have another enemy, especially since the Quagoa's attacks have been increasing lately. Food has been scarce and we can barely leave the kingdom without risk of attack. Based on how the meeting goes, we may be able to use their offer to provide military aid and repay them with some of our personally crafted swords."

"Before that, we must find out why this Ainz Ooal Gown sought us out in the first place. Let's go home and rest for today. We can discuss who among us eight will represent the Dwarf Kingdom in the coming negotiation and what he or she will say on our behalf."

The others grunted in acknowledgement. Usually there would have been more of a debate on their course of action especially from Brantryd given her more aggressive and suspicious nature but the constant battles and lack of sufficient food and booze was really taking its toll on all of them.

As they left, they all couldn't shake the feeling that this meeting with Ainz Ooal Gown will either turn out very good or very bad.

* * *

 **With Ainz and Narberal**

* * *

Ainz and Narberal stood in front of a fairly large wooden board that held numerous papers on it with information regarding jobs and the rank required for said job for adventurers to take. The two ignored the gasping and muttering of the other adventurers behind them sitting at the various tables in E-Rantel's local guild. His crimson red armor and shining white cape was quite attention grabbing given that it looked quite expensive and powerful looking.

Ainz smirked under his helmet since this was exactly what he needed if he was going to raise his reputation and climb the adventurer ranks quickly. However, he also noticed that a good portion of the muttering and staring was due to Narberal's beauty which far surpassed all human women he had come across so far. Though Albedo still had everyone beat in the beauty department in Nazarick and probably the rest of the world given her exotic looks.

Ainz then went back to focusing on the various papers, reading their contents before grabbing one that involved killing a couple monsters that had been killing travelers lately. It was asking for mithril class adventurers but Ainz was hoping to convince the guild to let him take the job despite him and Narberal only starting in the copper rank since their skills were for them enough for the job.

"I will be taking this job." He said while placing the paper on the desk behind which a woman wearing a large pink gown was sitting.

The woman shook her head. "I'm sorry sir but that job is asking for a mithril ranked adventurer and you're only a copper plate."

"You'll find our skills are more then sufficient to complete that simple job. My partner here is capable of using third tier magic and even has a few fourth-tier magic spells under her belt. I have skills of a fighter comparable to that level."

 _Although third and fourth tier spells are still pretty pathetic, it is impressive according to this world's standards. Hmm…I guess stating that she can use third and some fourth-tier spells got a lot of people's attention. This is going well._

"I'm sorry but I have to follow the guilds rules. I can't allow you to take a job that's above your rank."

Ainz was about to argue further but decided against it since it wasn't a good idea to push his luck and try to break the guild's rules especially since he was new in town and a new adventurer. He needed to make a positive impression in order to increase his rank quickly.

"Very well. Please assign the most difficult job you have available for a copper plate currently."

"Yes, right away."

 _This is going to be boring…_

Just as Ainz was about to start ranting complaints in his head, a voice caught his attention.

"Hey mister! How would you like to join our adventuring group?" asked a man with light brown hair and blue eyes wearing shoulder plate guards, a brown tunic on top of a white shirt, fingerless gloves, white pants with knee guards, grey boots and has a sword through a belt strap.

He then introduced himself as Peter Mauk before pointing to the rest of his comrades, Lukrut Volve, Ninya and Dyne Woodwonder respectively.

Beside him stood a man with medium length blonde hair, light brown eyes, leather shoulder guards and chest piece that sat on top of a red tunic and grey shirt. He wore black pants, brown boots that went above his knees, fingerless gloves and had a bow and quiver filled with arrows attached to his back.

The young boy standing with them had short brown hair, blue-green eyes and wore a light brown cloak that covered a simple grey shirt, comfortable baggy black pants, brown boots and a metal staff with a ring shape at the top.

The final person in the group was a man who was no doubt the oldest given the thick dirty blonde beard and shoulder length hair, a few wrinkles on his face and the look in his eyes. The man wore a white shirt on top of which laid leather armor. He also wore brown pants, black boots and had a few small sacs attached to his belt.

* * *

After some introductions, Ainz, Narberal and the adventurers went upstairs to sit at a more isolated table to further their discussions and move away from the stares of pretty much everyone in the guild.

"We call ourselves the Swords of Darkness." Peter said after introducing his fellow comrades. He was the leader while Lukrut was the archer and responsible for detecting any danger due to his exceptional sight while also providing long range support. Dyne was a druid who can cast healing magic and manipulate nature for offensive purposes as well as to support the group. Finally, Ninya was the spell caster of the group and supposedly the smartest due to his extensive knowledge of magic and his talent of being able to learn magic at twice the speeds compared to normal people.

 _Very interesting. Their groups seem capable but I wonder…this Ninya…I feel like that he isn't a boy. He smells more like a girl. Am I able to detect this because I'm an Incubus or am I just going crazy?_

Ainz thought as his nose caught the scents of the people around him and for some reason he could feel as if he could distinguish between the male and female easily and Ninya was definitely giving him more feminine vibes much like how Narberal was.

"That's quite the talent you have their Ninya. It's quite amazing."

"Its not like I did anything to deserve this gift. A part of me feels that this is an unfair advantage compared to normal casters." Ninya said humbly.

"Such modesty. He's a famous talent holder and we're proud to have him on our team." Peter said with a smile, a bit of pride also leaking into his voice.

"Here in E-Rantel there is a more famous talent holder known Master Bareare. His talent lets him use any and all magical items without any form of training." Nina explained.

"Amazing!" Momon exclaimed in slight disbelief but his voice was kept low.

 _That kind of an ability could be a great help to Nazarick in the future. I should look into this Bareare and see if there is some way, I can get him to work for me._

"That could be useful." Nabe whispered so only Ainz could hear him.

"Agreed." Ainz whispered back before turning his attention to the group of adventurers sitting around the table with him. "I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Momon and this is Nabe. Glad to have you all watching our backs." He took a very slight bow of his head and shifting his body, garnering a somewhat surprised look from Nabe.

"Nice to have you here. So, you're probably wondering why we need your help. Our current objective is to eliminate all of the monsters that have wandered to close to the city."

"I see. You were hired to hunt for monsters then?" Ainz asked Peter.

"Not really." He sheepishly replied. "Its actually an off the book expedition that we decided to take on by ourselves to keep the people of this city safe."

"So, you receive no reward for this job then?"

 _If that's the case then this won't help me increase my reputation._

"Actually, we do get money based on the number and strength of the monsters we defeat. We just have to collect our reward from the guild since the city pays the guild. But we have to bring back some part of the monster we beat as proof."

 _Oh, so its similar to earning money by collecting item drops and then selling them or taking slayer requests for rewards._

"Can you climb adventurer ranks quickly by slaying these monsters? Possibly reach the highest rank?" Ainz asked seeing that this may be an alternate option to raising his rank and fame.

"Yes, you can raise a few ranks if you manage to beat tough monsters. Although the only way you could possible reach adamantite rank by defeating monsters is if you somehow manage to beat some legendary beast but that's not really possible." Ninya explained.

"I see. I believe my partner Nabe and I will join your adventuring group." Ainz agreed causing smiles to appear on the members of the Swords of Darkness.

"Well then we should probably head out right away before some other adventuring group manages to defeat all the monsters." Peter said getting up.

"And don't you worry Nabe. With my eyes and ears, no creature will come close to harming us! You will be safe in my arms!" Lukrut exclaimed quite dramatically in an effort to impress the black-haired beauty.

"Like I would need a dog's protection."

"Nabe." Ainz whispered somewhat harshly although he couldn't fault her for being irritated by the man's advances who had been ogling her the entire time they had been sitting at the table.

Peter got up and proceeded to pound Lukrut's head onto the table while looking at Ainz and Narberal with an apologetic look. "I apologize for my friend's advances."

"Its alright. Just make sure he controls himself more." Ainz said a bit irritated as well since a bout of jealousy sparked in him knowing that Nabe liked him according to Albedo. His Incubus instincts were also not helping since they were tempting him to take Narberal and mark her as his own.

"I believe we should head out." Dyne said and the rest of the adventurers got up as well.

They proceeded to make their way down the stairs where a new surprise awaited them.

* * *

 **With Albedo and Lupusregina**

* * *

"How long should we wait Lady Albedo? Its been over two hours."

Albedo sighed in irritation as she gazed at the sky. The two had managed to scout the entire area and other then more, dead bodies of frost dragons, nothing else worth noting was in this Ice kingdom. The majority of the stuff they could find was either destroyed or frozen solid in blocks of thick ice.

It had been two hours since the young frost dragon they encountered had left to meet with their leader and now it was starting to get on Albedo ad Lupusregina's nerves. Every moment they waited here was a moment they had to stay away from their lord although the fact that Lord Ainz had ordered them to complete this mission under any circumstances did much to placate their irritation. It rather fueled their determination to form this alliance with the frost dragons.

"It doesn't matter how long it will take but we must finish this mission. For Lord Ainz." Albedo she said fondly while her eyes sparkled with love wondering what her lord's answer to her will be.

Lupusregina also got a determined look on her face and was about to say something when a sight in the sky caught her attention. "Lady Albedo."

Albedo looked towards where Lupusregina was pointing at and her eyes took on a guarded look and she gripped her battle-axe tightly. Lupusregina was much the same, holding on to her staff while her body flooded was flooded with energy, ready to do battle should the need arise.

The two figures flying in the sky eventually landed in front of the two, one of them being the dragon Reo while the other one was significantly larger then the young frost dragon and seemed to have a somewhat darker blue tone to its scales while also having numerous scars littered throughout its body. The wind generated by the flapping of their large wings caused some snow to blow towards the two and the wind itself held significant force but the two remained unfazed.

"Greetings. My name is Turdiananth."

Albedo and Lupusregina gazed at the frost dragon with a somewhat wary look. The deep voice and the magical aura radiating from the dragon was quite intense and they could tell the dragon was quite powerful. Nowhere near their glorious lord of course but they both could tell that it was stronger then Lupusregina but Albedo had no doubt she would be able to defeat this dragon.

"My name is Albedo. This is Lupusregina Beta. Has Reo told your kind of our reason for being here and contacting you?"

"Yes, he has. Although he has broken a severe rule by being here, his punishment shall be given later. I must request you two to come with us." Turdiananth said. He could tell the female in black armor was extremely powerful. More so then any of his brethren and while this sparked a large amount of apprehension and fear, it also gave him a small amount of hope for his kind.

"Why?" Albedo simply asked but kept a calculating gaze.

"This area is not safe. Our enemy lurks around here often feeding off the corpses of my kind that he has slain. All of our presence may attract him here so its best we leave this place and have our discussion in the place my kind now calls home. Our leader is awaiting to speak with you."

Albedo narrowed her eyes and thought about her next course of action. Her lord did say to exercise caution and that she would do but he also said he wished to establish a relationship with these dragons as they could prove to be useful in someway to Nazarick. She realized that this could very well be a trap but she did have the emergency teleportation crystal with her should something go wrong and she held confident in her strength since she was one of the strongest beings in Nazarick, just under her lord, Shalltear due to the sheer amount of combat experience the vampire had and her younger sister Rubedo.

Albedo looked at Lupusregina and then back at the dragon. "Very well. Lead the way and we will follow." The two floated off the ground and followed behind the dragons once they took off into the air. Albedo deliberately made sure to stay behind the frost dragons to have a better advantage should this be a trap. They felt the harsh cold winds blow against them offering a great amount of resistance due to the sheer height and speed at which they flew but the two nonetheless ignored it and plowed through.

"Um…can I ask something?" Reo asked in a hopeful tone although one could tell by his eyes that he was a bit upset no doubt a result of the punishment he will be receiving for breaking the rules whatever they maybe.

Albedo looked at the young frost dragon and nodded. "Yes." She had to speak at a very loud tone in order for her voice to be heard.

"How strong is this lord Ainz Ooal Gown? Like really strong? Stronger then you?" Reo asked with immense curiosity since even he could tell that the female in black armor with a purple outline was very powerful. More so then their current and old leader.

"Far more powerful. He is the strongest of the supreme beings and no doubt the strongest in all of this land. There isn't anyone who can ever hope to come close to his power." Albedo said with absolute certainty.

"Yep! He is very strong not to mention amazing!" Lupusregina added with a big smile although her body shuddered at the memory of being near her lord and the immense power he radiated.

"Wow…" Reo muttered in surprise imagining a giant that broke mountains with a punch and casted very powerful magic that armies fell in one blow. It was very dramatic in his head and he was now filled with the desire to see this Ainz Ooal Gown. Before he could ask anymore questions, Turdiananth interrupted.

"Stop talking Reo and focus on flying faster. We have to reach our home as soon as possible." Turdiananth roared through the raging winds before picking up speed, prompting the others to do the same and hold their conversation since their voice probably couldn't be heard.

It was around ten minutes later, Albedo and Lupusregina found themselves being led towards a fairly large cave on the side of a small mountain in between several large mountains. The overseer of the guardians and battle maid would have completely overlooked the small mountain had they not been escorted by the frost dragons given that it was surrounded by a blizzard in all directions making it almost impossible to see.

The raging winds, snow and hail that would have instantly killed a human pushed back Albedo and Lupusregina but it didn't deter them and they pushed through, intending to carry out their lord's orders. Once they landed in front of the cave, the two followed behind Reo and Turdiananth which they mentally decided to call Turd which caused them to internally giggle at the absurd name.

Albedo and Lupusregina looked in somewhat shock at the cave they found themselves in as it was very massive. After a short trek through the short in length but large in size passageway made of brown rock as one would expect, the two found themselves in a huge dome like layer seemingly made of pure shining turquoise colored crystal. Of course, due to their exploration of the previous crystal-like area where all of the frost dragon corpses lay, they knew this was actually a form of ice that was very powerful and radiated a lot of magic power which was no doubt the reason why the dome shaped cave was illuminated despite being within a mountain with no access to sunlight.

There were plenty of stalagmites and stalactites located all over the place but due to the sheer size of the cave, there was still an abundance of room which was currently occupied but around two dozen frost dragons, all of whom had their eyes focused on the small two-legged new comers that were in their new home.

Albedo and Lupusregina both tensed at the numerous eyes that were focused on them. They both were ready to do battle or bring out the emergency teleportation crystal at a moment's noticed. While they could sense that a lot of the dragons were stronger then Lupusregina, all of them were a fair bit weaker then Albedo although even she doubted her ability to take that many frost dragons at once even if her defensive capabilities were the strongest in Nazarick. Even with her divine level armor, Hermes Trismegistus would have trouble taking on this many frost dragons. Of course, if it came down to it where even the emergency teleportation crystal failed to let her and Lupusregina escape, she would resort to her ultimate trump card which was the world level item in her possession, Ginnungagap given to her by Lord Tabula Smaragdina.

With all of this in mind, Albedo was not too worried but she was completely on guard given that Lord Ainz did say that dragons were the strongest creatures in Yggdrasil and capable of providing trouble even to him.

"Be calm Lupusregina." Albedo whispered so only Lupusregina could hear with her advanced senses.

The red-head did slow her breathing and tried to calm her heart rate but it proved to be difficult considering the numerous stares and the fact that she was still a bit high from all the blood that had assaulted her nose not too long ago causing her werewolf instincts to go crazy.

Eventually, the two were led to stand in front of a frost dragon that was standing on all fours with a fierce calculating look directed towards them. The bright shining turquoise scales and immense magical power as well as the leader like aura the dragon radiated was all that Albedo needed to conclude that this was the leader of the frost dragons.

Albedo smirked a bit under her helm since it seemed even this frost dragon was also a good deal weaker then her. "Greetings frost dragons. My name is Albedo and this is Lupusregina Beta. We have come on behalf of our Lord Ainz Ooal Gown to establish a relationship with your kind."

"I am Davas. Leader of the frost dragons. Reo has informed me of your quest to establish a relation with my kind but I have to know, why does your lord seek us out? What does he have to offer us?" Davas asked, her voice deep and powerful but also having a feminine tone. She could also sense this two-legged female in black armor was extremely powerful, far surpassing her own. If she was this powerful then she could only imagine how strong her lord was.

"The reasons why our great lord Ainz wished to create an alliance with you is unknown to us. He did however instruct us to set a meeting time for you to speak with him."

"I see. I would like to meet with this Lord Ainz Ooal Gown. If his power is beyond yours then I must say he may very well have something of extreme value to offer us." Davas said with a contemplating look.

Albedo raised an eyebrow at this not that they could see. What did Davas mean? Did they require someone with immense power or was it something else?

"I see. At what time and place shall you meet with our lord?"

"In two days, time when the moon is high in the sky, I along with my mate Turdiananth will meet with you south of this mountain near the large frozen waterfall."

"I will let lord Ainz know of this." Albedo said before getting ready to make her way out of the cave but a question popped into her head and she thought it would be best to get it answered given the information it may provide would be very valuable to lord Ainz. "Why does the place we were in not too long ago hold so many dead frost dragons?"

"That is something I will be discussing with your lord."

Albedo was a bit miffed her question went unanswered but nonetheless didn't push further and left the cave alongside Lupusregina.

Davas looked at their retreating backs with scrutinizing yet calculating eyes.

"Do you believe it to be wise to meet with their leader? That female in black armor's power surpassed even _his_ power before he turned on us."

"Which is why we need to meet with their leader. If she serves under someone more powerful, then it is best we do not antagonize them. Not to mention with this power by our side…we maybe able to kill him once and for all and save our race from being hunted down." Davas explained to her mate.

"But you will have to step down as leader and all of us will become slave to their master if he defeats _him_. It is in our blood to bow to superior strength."

"Its either that or death. If their lord seeks our alliance then servitude to him may not be so bad and I must look after the survival of our kind. If…if that monster continues to breathe…you all know the consequences." Davas said, her last part addressing all of the dragons that had been listening to the two.

They all nodded at their leader and her mate but they could only hope the future would end up brighter for them. What had once been a powerful kingdom of frost dragons now was a shell of its former self. A shell that had numerous cracks and a small-ways away from breaking completely.

"Where is he now?" Davas asked her mate who had been in charge of tracking the monster.

"Currently, he is doing battle with the Storm Goddess that protects the Holy Kingdom. She has been able to fight him on even grounds so far."

"So far…"

* * *

 **With Ainz and Narberal**

* * *

"That's really possible?" Ainz asked in somewhat disbelief.

"Yes, you can make a lot with creation magic such as salt, sugars and other basic items." Ninya explained as he organized some stuff on the wagon that was tethered to a horse that was controlled by a teen wearing brown pants and a light yellowish shirt with dark blonde hair with long bangs that covered his forehead and eyes.

After Ainz had agreed to go with the Swords of Darkness on their mission, they had encountered Nfirea Bareare, a well-known magic user and famous pharmacist of E-Rantel with the special ability to use any and all magical items without training. Nfirea had come to the guild and personally requested Momon for an escort job to Carne Village.

Ainz had asked him how he had come to know of him and why he specially requested him for the job. Nfirea had explained that he had heard about the fight at the Inn where Momon had defeated several higher ranked adventurers and the usual person he hired for these escort jobs he placed regularly had moved away so he decided to request Momon due to the feats of strength displayed and the fact that hiring a copper plate was a lot cheaper.

After some convincing, Ainz agreed to go on the job as long as the Swords of Darkness could accompany him and Nfirea agreed to the terms. This is how they currently found themselves preparing to leave for Carne Village with Ainz questioning Ninya about his skills in magic which led to the conversation on creation magic.

Ainz had some creation magic spells under his belt which functioned around using items in one's storage to create weapons and armor although his skills in creation were capped at sixth tier spells since his speciality lied in a special form of magic called Destruction Magic with Necromancy and Utility spells being his second best field of spells although even they were quite limited since he spent so much time learning all sorts of Destruction Magic Spells that were unique to his hybrid demon race.

Destruction magic was solely focused on dealing as much damage as possible through using them in certain combinations that maximize their abilities. Many of the spells in his belt were such that using them chained after one another would not only deal immense damage, even surpassing super-tier magic level damage but also look pretty cool. Not to mention that these spells had a low cool down and cast time with below average MP costs and could be chained with some skills he had as well. Its what made him to be one of the strongest magic casters in all of Yggdrasil, on par with Touch Me's warrior class abilities but still below their guilds highest damage dealer who was known as Random.

Random was one of Touch Me's best friends in real life and they were the first two members of the guild Ainz Ooal Gown until he joined after which point their numbers grew. Random had his race and class built around dealing damage, evasion to avoid attacks and self-sustain so he can go solo without having to rely on potions or any help. He held lots of records for Yggdrasil, one of them being the only to ever clear every dungeon solo.

Ainz had learnt a lot on how to maximize damage through correct combo's using his magic after he had been saved by Touch Me and recruited into the guild that was originally called Nine's Own Goal where he had met Random who gave lots of tips. Eventually, his skill in his magic and ability to be a great tactician in the middle of battle, coming up with strategies on the fly and having good charisma led him to be elected as guild leader and they had disbanded the guild and created their new one called Ainz Ooal Gown. Not to mention his passion for the game.

Ainz had been about to ask some more questions regarding the various types of magic since there were many differences from this world's magic and the magic from Yggdrasil after he had broken from his string of thoughts however, Lukrut spoke before he could.

"You always seem so relaxed Nabe. Is it because you're in the presence of an awesome ranger such as myself? You can go ahead and praise me, no need to feel shy."

Nabe scowled and looked at him with cold eyes but Lukrut seemed unfazed. "It has nothing to do with you. I'm with Mr. Momon."

"So, what you're saying is that you two are lovers after all?" Lukrut asked with a smile although he was hoping that was not the case since, he wanted to chance to be with such a beautiful woman.

"That's not true!" Nabe exclaimed as she glared at Lukrut but also had a blush on her face. The possibility that a lowly servant like her could be with the leader of the supreme beings was ludicrous in her mind. Despite her own feelings for her master, she knew in her mind that she was unworthy of being with her lord. Only lady Albedo was worthy of being with Lord Ainz. "Stop putting words in my mouth! Lady Albedo is the only…"

"Stop Nabe!" Ainz whispered harshly although the point was moot since everyone else heard him. He was feeling angry for Lukrut's constant advances towards Narberal as a result of them being irritating and the fact that he knew Narberal liked him thanks to Albedo and his instincts were screaming at him to show Lukrut just who Narberal belonged to but he managed to supress them.

 _I need to read up on my race again and see if there is anything, I can do to better control my instincts. If this type of thing keeps up, I may just kill Lukrut and could end up doing something bad in the future._

A tense and awkward silence followed afterwards which was eventually broken by Lukrut. "Woah calm down. Although from the sound of it, you are one lucky man Mr. Momon."

"I apologize on behalf of my guild mate. He doesn't anything bad by it." Peter apologized.

"I-Its alright." Ainz managed to grind out. He was still a bit pissed at the ranger. "As long as he doesn't try to pry into our lives any further."

Peter gave Lukrut a stern glance to which he raised his arms in defeat. "Alright, I got it." He did grin since he promised not to pry into their lives any further but he wouldn't stop trying to win Nabe's heart over.

Dyne and Ninya watched the scene with a sweat-drop at their teammate's antics. He did tend to think with his groin more then he did his head.

"Let's get going." Nfirea said to which everyone nodded and began walking down the dirt road with the swords of darkness walking on the side of the cart while Ainz and Narberal walked behind it.

A few hours later at around noon time, the group decided to take a break at a nearby river at Nfirea's request.

"Enjoy this. Things will get dangerous from here on out." Warned Peter as he looked towards everyone.

"Don't worry about us, we'll be careful." Ainz assured.

 _Considering I can't use any magic in this armor and I don't have any sword or martial art skills but my strength and sword training I got from Cocytus should be enough to handle what comes our way. Narberal will use fifth tier magic if things start to get out of hand but any more then that and we both may have to get serious at which point, our cover could be blown._

"Can I squash him yet?" Narberal asked, quite irritated when Lukrut began flirting again and tried to impress her.

 _As much as I would want to see that…_

"Relax Nabe." Ainz said in a comforting tone which did a lot to sooth Nabe's nerves.

Dyne, Ninya and Nfirea laughed awkwardly at the exchange before they began conversing with each other.

 _Just like when I joined Ainz Ooal Gown. Talking, laughing, farming. It took a while but we eventually grew strong and built Nazarick to what it is now. I never thought I would be here now, playing as my avatar with every NPC in Nazarick being alive._

 _These guys…I wonder how strong they can be if they were to train under the guardians in Nazarick? It would be interesting to see considering the power level of everyone I have met so far doesn't come anywhere near the power everyone in Nazarick holds. Since I do want to build an empire, this experiment can prove to be useful to see the best way to train humans to surpass their limits if that's possible and learn the best way to drive them._

 _I do also need to reveal my intentions to everyone in Nazarick since otherwise, they would be pointlessly harming humans and that can't be possible in the empire I want to build. Ruling through fear maybe good but it would create far too many problems but ruling through kindness, charisma and with a sense of just would make everyone want to live under me and have absolute honor and loyalty. I wonder how I can convince them…_

Ainz got lost in thought as he began to not only think of ways of getting the Swords of Darkness to serve him but to train them in different ways so that their skill and power rises a ton although he would also need to provide a reason for them to want to train under him and become stronger.

"I just realized, we've crossed into the Wise King of the Forest's territory."

Ainz looked at Ninya. "Who is this Wise King?"

Nfirea decided to explain while he was taking care of the horses. "It's a very old and powerful magical creature…at least, that's what the legends say. Not only can it cast magic but its physically strong and if its four razor claws don't finish you off, its snake tail sure will."

"Interesting." Ainz said as he thoughts of the benefits of meeting this wise king although another question did pop in his head that he felt the need to ask. "Are their any other such mythical creatures?"

"Yes. Near E-Rantel, there is rumored to be a dragon that is said to be able to control nature itself. Up in the Azerlisia mountains…" Ninya pointed towards the whitish-grey colored mountains on the horizon. "there are many powerful frost dragons that live there and their power is said to be only matched by dragon lords and the storm goddess of the holy kingdom."

"Storm Goddess?" Ainz questioned.

"Well I don't actually know if this being is a goddess but it is rumoured that a white tiger with large canine fangs, wearing golden armor with the brightness of the sun can control the weather itself." Ninya explained what he learned from the guild's books and rumours.

"The Storm Goddess is said to protect the Holy Kingdom from invaders and has power on par with a dragon lord perhaps even surpassing it considering her powers to bring fourth natural disasters." Dyne added.

"Not to mention, it is said that she can transform her body into that of a human female of unparalleled beauty." Lukrut said with a dreamy sigh.

Ignoring Lukrut, Ainz began to think of different courses of action he could take.

 _I already have Albedo making contact with the frost dragons and once this job is over, I'll go back to Nazarick to get a full report from her, Lupusregina and Demiurge. Perhaps I should then send them out to find out more about these mythical creatures. Aura and Mare would be best suited to find out this supposed dragon that can control nature however, this Storm Goddess can really be useful as an ally. Not to mention it will be a good way to see exactly how my power stacks against the gods of this new world._

"We should get moving now." Peter said and the group soon began heading towards Carne village.

It was sometime later did Ainz receive a message from Demiurge.

 _Lord Ainz._

 _Yes Demiurge?_

 _Albedo and Lupusregina Beta have made contact with the frost dragons and have set up a meeting with their leader in two days time while your meeting with the dwarves will take place in seven days._

 _Excellent work and tell Albedo and Lupusregina they have done a fantastic job. I am very pleased. I will come to Nazarick in a day and expect every last detail from you three, understood?_

 _Yes, my lord._

"We've got movement." Lukrut said while raising his hands causing everyone to stop.

Everyone then looked in the same direction as Lukrut and saw numerous ogres and goblins coming towards them.

"Its going to get rough very quickly." Peter looked towards Nfirea. "The best thing you can do is stay safe within the cart."

Nfirea nodded. "Ok. My life is in your hands." He then hid in the cart.

"Mr. Momon, what's the best way to split the group up?" Peter asked given that the adventurer in expensive and tough plate armor seemed to most likely have more combat experience.

"All of you should stay close to Nfirea and let us handle this. I'll show him that our services are worth every coin." Ainz said with a grin under his helmet. With a well-known pharmacist like Nfirea hiring him and after this job praising him for his strength, his reputation should rise quite quickly.

"Well, we won't just stand back. You'll have all of the support we can muster." Peter said with a confident look.

"If we go completely defenseless then they'll just escape back into the forest."

"Why don't you all let us handle the ogres while you take care of the goblins and make sure none of them escape. This way we will not only protect Nifirea but also obtain money from the guild once we defeat all of them and bring back parts as proof." Ainz explained to which the other group smiled and nodded.

The Swords of Darkness then got to work with Lukrut providing long range attacks, Peter going in close with his sword and martial arts skills, Dyne attacking with magic and physical attacks with his mace and Ninya providing support magic and ranged attack spells when needed.

"It seems they have quite the good teamwork. Perhaps, my plan for them will be successful after all. Even if they don't hold a candle to my old allies and the teamwork we had, they still do seem to hold potential. I'll have to see if their skills can surpass the limits of humans of his new world." Ainz whispered to himself before he refocused on the battle ahead.

Walking forward beside Narberal, Ainz drew his two blades, ignoring the gasps of awe coming from the other adventurers at the powerful and expensive looking swords that gleamed in the sunlight, evidence of their extremely high quality.

Taking a running leap forward, Ainz slashed through the first Ogre in his path before using his momentum to spin around twice and kill two more ogres, running them clean through with no resistance whatsoever. He noted how the blades drained their blood so that not much came out of the corpses that were cut in half while glowing faintly which was only noticeable to him.

Grinning at the new found feeling of engaging in melee combat for the first time, Ainz used his immense speed and to cut through all of the ogres and several of the goblins, his blade draining their blood to power itself up.

" **Continuous Chain Lightning!** " Narberal chanted before releasing a bolt of white lightning from her finger tips that pierced through the hearts of two ogres before killing a dozen goblins in one hit, the lightning bending to Narberal's will.

"A-Amazing…their strength is unbelievable…could they be more powerful then even adamantite class…" Peter said. The strength, speed and pure sword skills displayed by Momon was unbelievable. To think that he wasn't using any martial arts skills. To top it off, he had never seen anyone with the ability to use magic like Nabe. Hell, the only person he thought that could possible give her a challenge would be the wizard from the Baharuth Empire.

The other members of the swords of Darkness were also shocked but still managed to maintain some semblance of coherency to eliminate any goblins that were left for them.

* * *

 **Near the Re-Estize Kingdom**

* * *

Traveling down a dirt path, a person wearing a large black cloak that covered much of all of his body including his head gazed towards the sky. His fierce red eyes were the only thing visible from the darkness that seemed to shroud his face no doubt due to the shadows caused by the light and his hood.

"I smell…blood…fear…despair…and…" An inhumane growl escaped his throat, one that was filled with absolute rage and fury.

The person in the cloak ran into the forest on his side in such an immense burst of speed that it left a small crater on the ground with web-like marks where his feet had once been.

Racing through the trees, the figure in the cloak picked up more speed and momentum with every passing second, his heart racing at an unbelievable rate and his eyes holding nothing but anger and hatred. The aura he radiated caused birds to fly out from their nests towards the sky as their survival instincts took over.

Eventually, he broke through the forest line and came across a large cart being pulled by a few horses.

However, his attention was immediately on the naked female humans, bound by chains inside the cart and the four people dressed in black leather clothing with weapons strapped to their belt standing in front of the entrance to the back of the cart. Using his powerful senses, the cloaked figure was able to hear the conversation between the clothed people and what he heard brought fourth the terrifying monster that dwelled within him.

"Come on, can't we just take one of these women? They look so good, I can't hold myself back." One of the men said, giving lecherous looks to the terrified women who were aware that they would be meeting a fate far worse then death.

"As much as I want to, we can't lay a finger on them. Remember, these are for Eight Fingers and you really don't want them on our backs. But we can probably use some of our money to buy one or two of them to keep anyways. Then we can have all of the fun we want every single day." One of the other figures rasped out in a throaty voice while his eyes gleamed dangerously at the women, some of which couldn't hold back their tears.

"Awww look at them cry. I wonder how much they'll scream when…" Whatever he was going to say died down in his throat as a heavy foreboding feeling encompassed him and his comrades who were also dead stiff.

They turned around very slowly since their bodies felt like they weighed ten times then their usual-weight and when their eyes met the demonic red ones of a black cloaked figure that looked like the bringer of death, absolute terror began to fill their hearts. The skin crawling feeling that they were in the presences of a monster that was seconds away from ripping them apart limb from limb drove away all the power the men had, preventing them from running away.

The women stared in a bit of confusion since the foreboding feeling was directed at the men and thus not affecting them but they were also very afraid of the cloaked figure with demonic eyes which they could see in the distance. Unknown to them, the horses that had been pulling the large cart had long since fallen unconscious as a result of the foreboding feeling that had encompassed them as well in order to prevent them from running in fear.

The cloaked figure began to take slow steps towards them, each one making the men sweat more and more as the terror kept on rising in their hearts and minds. Eventually, one of them broke and charged towards the cloaked man which caused two of the others to break and charge as well, drawing their swords to kill the demonic figure.

The fourth clothed person could only watch in horror as his comrades fell with sharp arrows piercing their forehead dead center, fired from the cloaked figures raised arms that had crossbows attached to the wrists.

This was enough of a reason for him to try to muster the strength and will to run but before he could, the cloaked figure appeared in front of him in a burst of speed.

The man began whimpering as he gazed into the cold and hate filled eyes that spelled only pain and death.

" **Where were you planning to take these women?** "

The deep rumble and sheer power behind those words was far more then the man can handle and he began spilling everything.

"W-We were g-going to take them t-to the brothel in R-Re-Estize for t-them to be used b-by clients."

" **Who are these eight fingers?** "

"T-They a-are the c-criminal organization t-t-that runs Re-Estize from the shadows. T-They a-are in c-charge of t-the brothel. T-They always require m-more women s-since…t-they d-don't s-survive there l-long."

An, small metallic bolt fired from the cloaked figure's crossbows pierced the man's heart causing him to drop dead.

His eyes then turned towards the very terrified women who all thought they were about to meet the same fate as the four men although some of them seemed a bit relieved that they would be receiving death over something much, much worse.

The cloaked figure took off his hood, revealing a rather rugged but handsome face of a man with wild spiky black hair that went down to his shoulders, eyes with red sclera, larger then normal canine fangs and a few scars on his face.

He gave the women a soft smile. "Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you." His voice was quite soothing and almost against their will, the women relaxed mainly as a result of the undertone of power they held which compelled them. "Now let me break you all our of your chains."

Although still a bit fearful, the women didn't do anything except sigh in relief when the chains binding their wrists and ankles were opened from brute force by the man which did cause them a bit of surprise but not as much of the literal freedom of having the chains free and the metaphorical freedom of being saved from a terrible fate.

Once he was done, the man seemingly reached into his cloak and brought out eight cloaks, one for each of the women from nowhere. "Cover yourselves."

They didn't need to be told twice and did as such before looking at their savior who was gazing at each one of them with a comforting smile that did a lot to ease them.

"My name is Ran. Now, where do you all live. I can take you back to your homes." He asked.

One by one, each one gave their name and the name of a village they had been taken from however one girl remained silent. "I'll take you all back there. How about you? What's your name and where do you come from?"

The young girl who seemed to be in her late teens had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes with quite a cute face. "M-My name is Tuare…I don't have a home anymore."

"I see. Well then Tuare, stay with us for now while I bring these other girls to their homes and then we'll see if we can find a good place for you to stay." Ran said softly mainly because the girl's tone was very soft spoken and barely above a whisper. He could sense the residue of fear in her voice no doubt from everything that happened to her and the prospect of what could have happened had he not come.

She nodded before stepping out of the cart. "Qazar, come out." Much to all of the women's surprise a wolf with fur as black as the knight materialized out of the man's shadow.

"How may I serve you master?"

Ran took out a map he had obtained some time ago and looked at the various villages on it and matched it with the ones the women said they belonged to, some being from the same village. "Pull this cart towards that direction." He said pointing towards the closest one to their current location.

"Yes master."

* * *

 **And that's the end!**

 **Sorry for the long delay.**

 **PLEASE VISIT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE!**

 **Review please. The feedback is very helpful!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Connections Formed Part 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord or any references I may make in this story.**

 **Oh god…university nearly killed me this semester. Sorry for the long delay in this upload.**

 **BUT…I'M ALIVE!**

 **If you could spare the time, please vote on the poll I have set up on my profile page.**

 **I had originally been planning on making this a lemon practicing fic, given all the supports its been receiving, I'm not going to go down that route. There will still be sex and mature content but nowhere near to what I had originally intended. Now it will basically focus on empire building, politics, war, etc. with relationship building and character development in the background and sex when my brain hits a writer's block.**

 **After all, what better way to get rid of writers block then through writing porn!**

 **Onwards minions!**

* * *

Thunder roared and lightning flashed in the dark cloudy sky above a torn piece of land surrounded by mountains. Half of the land was frozen in shining light blue ice that radiated extreme cold temperatures while the other half was charred with large chunks of rock scattered everywhere.

A rather large white saber tooth tiger wearing golden armor that had intricately designed symbols gazed at the dark figure with the shape of a dragon that sat on the side of a mountain. The white fur was stained with blood on occasional spots and the armor was torn in several places while other parts were covered in ice.

This was none other than the Storm Goddess and she was staring down the frost dragon that challenged her but given how long she had been fighting and simply how powerful her foe was…she didn't know how long she could keep up. The demonic red eyes and the sense of unending bloodlust that saturated the air itself was nauseating yet her powerful will enabled her to pull through.

However, she was given no time to breath as the frost dragon launched itself off the mountain, diving straight towards her with its jaw open and light blue energy gathering for its signature ice breath attack.

A powerful growl escaped her throat, one suited for an apex predator as white lightning surrounded her entire body almost acting as another set of armor. Releasing a powerful roar, she charged towards the incoming frost dragon although making sure to keep her speed deliberately low so that she could dodge the incoming attack at the last second. So far, the battle had been based on their magic power alone and while she was tiring out from constantly using spell after spell to make tornadoes, summon lightning bolts and cause hail storms, her foe seemed to have an endless supply of power and never flinched from any injury she managed to inflict on him. There was also the fact that the dragon seemed to have unending stamina.

As soon as the frost dragon released his ice breath attack, she vanished in a white blur managing to position herself on the ground so that she was right underneath her enemy while he was still in the air firing down on the ground. Launching herself upward, the Storm Goddess roared so powerfully, that the very air reverberated from the soundwaves that were released while also channeling lightning and wind magic into her mouth. Her sharp fangs eventually met the soft underbelly of the dragon and with her magic enhancing her attack, she managed to rip out a large chunk of flesh causing lots of blood and gore to spray over her face.

The impact caused the frost dragon to move upward and end his ice breath attack while the Storm Goddess used wind magic to stay in the air but made sure to create some distance between them. Spitting out the flesh in her mouth, she gazed at her opponent and would have used this opportunity to launch her most powerful attack but the fact that the frost dragon remained unfazed by having a large chunk of his underbelly ripped out with blood continuously spilling from the wound, it made it clear that no matter what injury she may inflict on him, he wouldn't be affected. Thinking to how she could win this…the only possible way would be to completely annihilate the frost dragon from existence but she had no spell or skill in her arsenal to accomplish this.

 **"Hehe…hahaha….HAHAHA! FEAR! I love it! Tell me Storm Goddess…do you fear me?!"**

She was surprised since this was the first time her opponent had said a word. She didn't reply back to the dragon because one she knew it would get her nowhere except invoking her rage which may cost her, her life and two, she knew she had no chance of winning at the moment given that the dragon's wounds seemed to be healing as a red aura surrounded him while her own injuries, depleting stamina and low magic power was hindering her.

She decided it would be best to retreat for now and gather her strength while also preparing a trap that could perhaps kill this demonic frost dragon. She had no fear of death and no fear of this dragon, having faced many such evil creatures during her long lifetime but she wasn't one to backdown and accept defeat and knew the strategy behind a tactical retreat which wasn't an act of cowardice but an act of wisdom especially in a battle where victory seemed completely out of reach.

Channeling both lightning and wind magic as a thin veil around her, she flew in the direction opposite towards the dragon to seek some shelter and come up with a plan.

The frost dragon saw the white tiger run away and chuckled with such malice that it would make even gods shiver in repulsion and fear. He immediately gave chase with malicious glee looking forward to ripping apart the creature and bathing in its blood like he had with the blood of his brethren.

* * *

 **With Ainz and company**

* * *

Sitting down on a small rock alongside Narberal and the Swords of Darkness, Ainz gazed at the bowl of soup, meat and vegetables that Dyne had prepared, contemplating whether he should eat it or not, consequently showing his face to everyone.

 _I don't feel the need to eat anything probably because I'm a demon now and from what I can remember, incubus and succubus require sex to stay alive much like how humans require food and water although I feel fine so far and I'm a virgin…maybe that has something to do with it? Man, there are so many things I need to do when I get to Nazarick after I'm done with this job._

"What's the matter? Is the soup to hot?" Lukrut asked Narberal. "If that's the case, I can cool it in my mouth and feed it to you that way?"

Narberal scowled and broke the wooden spoon in her hand from irritation causing Lukrut to sweat drop and stay silent.

 _Seriously…?! I can't even begin to express how utterly pathetic that attempt was and I never even had a girlfriend! No wonder he's single._

Releasing a somewhat exasperated but clearly irritated sigh, Ainz spoke and decided he may as well remove his helmet and show his face which was covered by an illusion to hide his horns, change his hair to black and make his eyes a light amethyst color. "The food's fine and since we are traveling together, I think it's fitting I show you all my face now. I can't very well eat with my helmet on, can I?"

Everyone else watched in anticipation as Ainz removed his crimson helmet while Narberal was a bit surprised at what her lord was doing but didn't say anything since she knew he must have been doing it for a reason.

When Ainz finally revealed his face, some faint gasps were heard but otherwise silence reigned for a few moments until Peter spoke.

"You don't seem to be from around here Mr. Momon." He said trying to think of where black hair was more common.

"That's right. Nabe and I come from far away."

"It's no wonder Nabe is with someone like you Mr. Momon." Ninya said with a faint blush due to the attraction she felt when gazing at Ainz's face.

Lukrut stayed silent which was quite unusual. He was mainly contemplating his chances of trying to win Nabe's heart plummet if this was the male company she was constantly with. He had no chance of competing with Momon in terms of looks, strength or wealth and from what he saw, there was clearly an attraction between the two…well more on Nabe's part for Momon and he wasn't sure if Momon felt the same about Nabe.

Ainz smirked very faintly from the praise.

"It explains why you weren't well known around here considering your strength isn't something that can be hidden so easily Master Momon. Not to mention the magic skills Lady Nabe displayed." Dyne said with an analytical look but he truly respected their new traveling companions since he could sense they had a lot of experience in battles, especially Master Momon.

"Yes, which is why we chose to become adventurers in order to learn more about this land and earn money." Ainz explained which was the truth.

"I see…" Peter said, understanding their situation of being new and requiring both a source of income and information.

"Anyways, I was wondering where the name the Swords of Darkness came from?" Ainz asked curious about the name. Players often came up with names that sounded cool for their guild which resulted in many small guilds with similar names that were very corny, much like the Swords of Darkness sounded but given this new world, he thought there must have been some meaning behind them.

"Go ahead, tell them Ninya." Peter said with an amused smirk given Ninya's embarrassed face.

"Don't make me! I was young and stupid!" Ninya exclaimed with a blush.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about." Dyne said with a smile. "Ninya based our name on one of the thirteen heroes known as the black knight. It was said he wielded four swords known as the Swords of Darkness."

"I see." Ainz said. He decided to use this moment to message Sebas, Solution and Shalltear with something he wanted them to do given what he had just learned which had sparked an idea.

 _Sebas. Solution. Shalltear._

 _Yes, my lord?!_

 _Lord Ainz!_

Ainz ignored the surprised responses from Sebas, Solution and Shalltear respectively given that he did contact them out of nowhere.

 _When you are gathering information in the capital, I also want you to look into the history of this new world and write down everything you find into scrolls. Shalltear, disregard my previous order of finding a martial arts expert. I intend to use these new adventurers I have found for that purpose. Stay with Sebas and Solution and help them in gathering information. Keep me updated on everything._

 _Yes lord!_

Ainz cut the connection after hearing their firm and determined voices, turning back to the group who had been answering Narberal's question as to who exactly the thirteen heroes were. He had been hearing the conversation while talking with Sebas, Solution and Shalltear and smiled upon hearing the mutual goal the accompanying adventurers shared of wanting to find the swords that had once been wielded by the Black Knight.

He couldn't help himself from commenting on this given the memories it sparked of his own guild. "Amazing things happen when in a group where every member shares the same goal. Never let your drive to accomplish this goal waver and you will reach heights you never thought possible."

The Swords of Darkness smiled at the words although Dyne couldn't help but notice the tone, they were said in. They held some sadness and despair.

"Were you apart of a guild Master Momon? You seem to speak from experience."

"Yes. Once…a long time ago…" Ainz said distinctly remembering the good times he had with his guild members.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

"Did you seriously play the _adult_ game where your sister voiced one of the characters? Isn't this like the second adult game she voiced? How the hell did you deal with the black hole of regret that comes afterwards?" Came the very incredulous voice of Random currently decked in black leather armor with some parts being exposed showing his dark grey fur. His face and body being that of a werewolf with menacing red eyes and very sharp teeth. He was currently rapidly shooting silver bolt after bolt using the crossbows on his arms towards a large…thing.

Thing would be the best way to describe the monster he and the rest of Ainz Ooal Gown were currently fighting against as it was a giant ball of flesh with eyes, arms, nose, mouths in all sorts of places while being held up with a multitude of deformed legs. There were also a large number of tentacles that were being launched at the various guild members as it was the monster's main form of attack. And there was the fact that its literal name was 'The Thing.'

This particular boss was located in a large stone room covered in moss and had several stone pillars near the perimeter of the room. There were numerous lit torches hanging off the walls, giving the area a very eerie look, especially with the moss and various human body parts littered in different areas of the floor.

"Hey I spent a lot of money on that game not to use it! And it wasn't that hard to forget that my sister voiced one of the characters in the moment. I didn't really feel any regret afterwards." Peroroncino said with a somewhat embarrassed and irritated voice. His avian face having an angry face icon beside it while his four wings flapped rapidly as he stayed afloat in the air, using his bow to launch arrows of orange magical energy at the Thing.

"No, I believe you're just that big of a pervert. A super pervert." Momonga said, very amused by the conversation. "It's HP is low! Peroroncino. Touch Me. Random. Put as many more debuffs as you can on it but take care, its going into Final Stand!"

"Got it!" Came the simultaneous reply of the three other players as they worked together in prefect harmony with Touch Me thrusting his sword, using various piercing attacks to lower the boss' defence, add bleeding effects and damage amplification harmful effects.

"I may be a pervert but not as much as Touch me!" Peroroncino cheekily replied mainly to rile up Touch me while also taking great care in dodging the rapid attacks the Thing launched with its tentacles due to being in Final Stand mode. Even being hit once with any of those would bring his HP down to zero, so he focused on both dodging and launching fire arrows that provided a burning effect which damaged the boss overtime.

"For the millionth time, I am not a pervert!" Touch Me said, very irritated since being called a pervert was pretty much a running gag in Ainz Ooal Gown thanks to his name. It was so ridiculous! He changed his name to Touch Me when he became a world champion class warrior because no one had the skills to even land a hit on him for quite a long time until many good players began showing up to the game. It was basically a taunt to everyone since no one could actually touch him. It sounded so cool at the time as well but if he had known the amount of teasing, he would be suffering because of his name…he never would have changed it.

"I told you not to change your name. So, do you need hand restraints to stop molesting yourself every day?" Random asked with a smirk. He launched a barrage of arrows from the massive crossbow he just drew after breaking a cash-up item, each bolt holding a different skill to apply a different harmful affect.

Multiple angry face icons appeared near Touch Me's face as he did his best to block the barrage of attacks using his various protection skills to minimize the damage in order to buy Ainz the time he needed to use the spell that would kill the boss. His shield glowed as he was surrounded in a thin white veil as he bolstered his defenses and focused on his task.

This boss was unique in a sense that for every harmful effect, better known as debuffs that it suffered from, the more powerful its attacks got to the point where it could almost one-shot tanks if the proper protection skills are not activated and even, they have limits to how long they can be held up before going on cooldown making managing cool downs paramount to tanking the boss. Because of this, the boss was trickier than other bosses and usually required a lot of players to kill it. These groups would usually need a lot of healers and support players to keep everyone alive and resurrect anyone that died and make sure to avoid using any skills or magical spells that caused debuffs on the target.

However, these four had farmed this boss for quite a while on several different occasions which made them quite knowledgeable about its attack patterns and various tricks so they could farm it quite efficiently for its rare and highly valued items. Not to mention their teamwork and raw damage output was on a whole different scale thanks to Ainz and Random's high damage skills and divine tier items with Peroroncino being a close third.

One of the main reasons why they were constantly farming this boss was because of its item drops. Not only did The Thing drop various enchantment gems that could be used to give weapons unique and powerful affects which could also be sold at very high prices, it also dropped an item known as Mutation Ball which was simply a small red ball of flesh but it was a very valued item. Not in the sense that it was worth a lot of money since this particular item drop could not be sold but rather its necessity in creating a guild weapon. This item is what tied the guild to the weapon created not only giving the forged weapon immense power but also providing the base in which they could begin designing its effects.

Momonga had sent all of the guild members to farm bosses or specific monsters in order to get the necessary items needed to craft the weapon of their guild which they had spent designing for a few weeks. While there was some debate, they had decided that the weapon would be crafted to suit Momonga's play style as a magic caster which was why they had made a list of all the materials they would need and made small groups which were assigned to get said materials in the desired quantity.

Gazing at the rather hideous boss monster, Momonga was just about ready after spending the past five seconds channeling a black-reddish ball of energy in between his hands. This was one of the strongest spells in his arsenal given the right circumstances despite it being only a ninth-tier spell. The damage the spell was capable of dishing out got multiplied whenever the target was suffering from some sort of debuff and given Momonga's god level items, the potions he had drank before the battle along with all of his other damage boosts, the spell was quite powerful. Of course, the long five second cast time was quite a hinder given that it was a window of opportunity that can be easily exploited by other players or bosses.

Regardless, it was a great spell for finishing off The Thing at the end. "I'm ready! **Chaos Ray!** " Momonga released a thick beam of red and black energy from the sphere he had formed in between his arms straight towards The Thing. The beam seemingly burned through the boss with relative ease given all the harmful effects on it and after a few seconds the monster burned away as the last of its low hp was depleted leaving only a message saying 'Congratulations! You have beaten The Thing!' as well as several items laying on the ground.

"What does that bring our kill count too?" Momonga asked given that they had been at this for the past four hours.

"I think its fifty. But considering how low the drop rate of the Mutation Ball is, we are going to be here for quite a while." Random contemplated just how much gold pieces they will have to spend to continue farming here since this boss was quite popular. So much so that the game developers had to implement a feature where guilds or groups of players could pay gold pieces to rent the dungeon for a specific amount of time based on how much they paid. They currently had paid ten million gold pieces to rent the place for ten hours in the server they were on. Very expensive and not something most groups could afford but since this boss was more end-game content, it was only an issue strong and rich players dealt with.

"What the hell! We got the drop! We got Mutation Ball!" Came the excited voice of Peroroncino, drawing everyone's attention to the red ball of slimy flesh he was holding in his hand.

"No way…" Touch Me said in disbelief.

"We really got lucky." Momonga commented also in shock.

"Thank god we won't have to deal with his ugly and annoying as boss." Random said.

Momonga chuckled at the comment. "You said it. Although I am surprised you joined us for this Random. You usually love taking slayer requests and making money for the guild, not boss hunting."

He shrugged. "Meh I was bored. There was only so much time you could spend talking to yourself before you risk going insane and I needed a change of scenery."

Momonga chuckled at the response before joining his friends in the celebrations at the item drop, not even caring about the other rare stuff littered on the ground.

* * *

 **Flashback end**

* * *

"They were the best allies I could ever hope for…and the best of friends. Even like family. I will never forget the time I spent with them for as long as I live."

Ninya gazed at their fellow adventurer noticing the somber tone much like everyone else and thought that maybe she should try to assure the man that a better future awaited him. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find allies just like them one of these days."

Ainz glared at Ninya to even suggest such a thing. The fact that she didn't know just who his allies were or what they meant to him didn't register to him as anger bubbled inside him and he snapped at the girl. "That day will never come!" Not wanting to get angry further, he decided it would be best if he stayed away from the group until he calmed down. "Excuse me. Nabe, I'll be eating over here."

"Yes. I think I'll join you." She picked up her bowl of soup and walked behind Ainz who began eating after sitting down on a rock.

He didn't need to eat but the taste of the food tempted him and he wanted something to distract his mind from his old comrades.

 _Are any of you even in this world?_

As the days went by, it began to seem that perhaps he was the only player of his guild that arrived here.

 _The voice didn't mention anything about my guild mates specifically being here, just other people that it sent to this world although so far, I haven't encountered any so far. I wonder how you all are doing…?_

 _Maybe one day…you all can see the type of empire I'm trying to build. One where only strength resides in everyone's heart and the entire empire always prospers. Where the people are always happy. Ruling through fear while much easier, it would be so dull not to mention pathetic. I hope you all will be proud of what I accomplish here._

 _…especially you mom. I wonder if you're watching me now and if so…what do you think about me and the stuff I am about to do…_

* * *

 **With Albedo**

* * *

Albedo sat on the soft cushioned chair in her room while she stitched small clothing for the future child, she would have with her wonderful lord that ruled her heart and soul. She let loose a small perverse giggle at the thought of the act of making the baby which began to cause a pleasant heat to burn between her legs.

She along with Lupusregina and Demiurge had returned to Nazarick a while ago and had finished writing their report on some scrolls for their lord and were simply now awaiting his arrival. After finishing up with all her duties as overseer of the guardians, Albedo had found herself with a small amount of free time on her hands which is why she indulged in her favourite hobby, doing activities revolving around being the perfect housewife.

She had knitted many clothing, some being for her future child and the others being for different outfits her lord may want to take her in.

Finishing up her latest work, she stopped and looked upward seemingly in realization. "I don't have much cooking skills. Perhaps I should ask some of the maids for training. I'm sure Lord Ainz will love it if I am able to make delicious food…which he may place on my body and eat off of me…"

Her mind delved further and further into various scenarios that would have even the greatest of perverts blushing.

Sometime later, she got up from her daydreaming as an idea had struck her. She made her way towards her lord's chamber and lay on his bed under his covers, intending to rub her scent into every inch of the bed so he may smell her scent completely once he came back to Nazarick.

It may also help in exciting her lord who she knew was an incubus and thus would be able to easily distinguish her scent and perhaps making him horny.

* * *

 **With Ainz and company**

* * *

Gazing at several of the town folks of Carne Village from atop a small cliff, Ainz couldn't help but grin under his helmet as he saw the strength in the town folks who were currently being taught how to fight with various weaponry by the goblins summoned by Enri with one of the two Horn of the Goblin General that he had given her. It was this type of strength he wanted to see and one he intended to instill in every single person who lived under his empire.

 _This is exactly what I can use to make sure everyone in Nazarick doesn't harm these humans and knows their worth. If nothing else, they will understand my vision and follow my orders although I'm going to have to sound very convincing._

 _But, how should I get the Swords of Darkness to serve under me? Having Cocytus teach them how to fight with weapons while I or someone else teaches them Magic would be helpful in determining what type of training, I should make the eventual soldiers I'll have and the people of Carne will be the perfect test subjects after the Swords of Darkness._

Thinking about the Swords of Darkness, he remembered his little blunder with getting mad at Ninya and while they had managed to put it behind them mainly because he tried to forget what she said. It made him think about how he should better control his emotions to prevent outbursts like that in the future which if happened at the wrong place and wrong time, it would create unnecessary problems.

While he had in a sense resolved the issue with Ninya on their way to Carne Village by asking her to obtain information on the various mythical creatures that reside in this world, he had to make sure to take more care in what he said.

"They are quite skilled…" Ainz commented.

"If you say so master…" Nabe said with obvious contempt and distaste in her tone now that they were alone. Being around the humans they were traveling with was quite irritating especially with the blonde-haired one continuing to make advances on her which at this point had completely gotten on her nerves. As if she would ever touch an insect like that much less be intimate with one who she could squash in an instant. Her body and heart only belong to her master and no one else and that would never change despite knowing she was not worthy and most likely would not get a chance to be with her lord.

"Ok I wouldn't called them skilled but they are strong. Rather than giving into despair from seeing their loved ones die in front of them, they are persevering and making sure that something like this never happens again. I know you view humans as nothing more than insects but rather than trying to see their worth based on their power, look at the strength that resides from within. A human on par with an insect is one that would give up when faced with a problem or one that expects everything to be given rather than gained through work. However, a human who has strength not just physically but emotionally and mentally is capable of achieving great things, even more so when in a group. I know you don't see it now but one day maybe you will."

"Forgive me my lord for being unable to see your vision. I had not thought of that. I will put my utmost effort into seeing this strength you speak of."

 _Man, I have to make them stop apologizing for every little thing. I know I'm a dam overlord of Nazarick but this makes all the guardians seem more like slaves than anything else. It would be so much better if they talked back a bit and even judged what I say or at least ask some questions._

"It's fine. I have something to say to you and all the other guardians when we return to Nazarick so until then, try to see what I see. Look beyond the flesh and bone."

"MR. MOMON!" came the voice of Nfirea as he ran over to the two in a hurry making Ainz wonder what the reason was behind his urgency.

"Do you have some business with me?"

Nfirea caught his breath before managing to ask what he wanted to but not without a touch of hesitation. "I have a…question to ask Mr. Momon. Are you actually Ainz Ooal Gown?"

 _How does he know? Could that girl have told her?_

"I…" Ainz gasped, unable to form a response due to shock. Nabe went on guard as well, ready to kill the boy the moment her lord gave the order.

"You saved this village…" Nfirea said, Momon's reaction being all he needed to confirm his what he had just learned. "Thank you! It really means a lot to me."

"I'm not…" Ainz tried to deny.

"It's alright." Nfirea interrupted, knowing Momon was now nervous about his identity being known but he had no intention of revealing this piece of information to anyone. The man had saved the girl who held his heart and that was more than enough of a reason to keep his secret. "I know your hiding your identity and I have no intention of revealing it. I just wanted to say thank you!" Nfirea bowed. "Thank you, Mr. Momon. For saving the girl I love."

With some hesitation, he nodded not knowing whether Nfirea would truly keep his word or not. He couldn't kill him since such a well-known person suddenly dying especially on a mission where he was supposed to be his protector would bring unwanted hostile attention. There was also the fact that his unique ability could prove to be very handy in the future. Still one question did nag his mind.

 _How did he figure out who I am?_

Deciding to get his answers he turned to Narberal. "Nabe, can you give us a moment alone please." Narberal nodded and walked away although he saw the anger and self-loathe in her eyes. "How exactly did you find out Nfirea?"

"The red potion you gave to that adventurer in E-Rantel came to our shop to have it appraised. It's so rare that none of our modern methods could ever hope to duplicate it. I thought…if I could learn the secret, I could produce it on my own. It was dishonest and I'm sorry." Nfirea said with a bow, his voice cracking a bit.

"I see."

 _I'm an idiot. Giving that type of a potion without know what I was getting myself into was a mistake. Even a noob wouldn't have made that kind of a mistake._

"I hope you can forgive me for this!" Nfirea said with another bow, desperately hoping he would be forgiven.

"What do I exactly need to forgive you for? You wanted to get into contact with me to gain my assistance and perhaps obtain some knowledge in the process. There is nothing wrong with that as long as you don't use that knowledge for pointless nefarious reasons. What do you plan to do after you learn how to craft it?"

"Um…" Nfirea said not sure how to respond to the sheer kindness that Momon…Ainz Ooal Gown was showing him. Not only was he seemingly being forgiven for wanting to steal knowledge from him but Ainz was showing a lot of faith in his ability to replicate the healing potion that no one had ever even seen before based on how he worded his sentence. "To be honest, I haven't thought that far."

"Curiosity is well and good but keep it in control. Not to mention that pursuing any goal without purpose usually leads to failure and if not, unsatisfactory results."

"Enri is right about you. You're great!" Nfirea's face turned red with a blush from the sheer awe he was feeling for Ainz. "I can see why she admires you."

"Be honest with me…" Ainz said with a very strict and cold tone making Nfirea stiffen a bit. "Are you the only one who knows I'm Ainz Ooal Gown?"

"Yes! I haven't told anyone!"

"Good. I'd like it to stay that way although I did want to ask…how would you like to come work for me?"

"Huh?"

"You're a skilled magic user and your ability with medicine and potion crafting is quite valuable to me. Once you have learned how to craft the healing potion, I may want you to create large amounts of it. If you come work for me, I could provide you with a steady amount of gold and healing potions if you need them. You would however need to move to Carne village permanently and leave everything behind in E-Rantel." Ainz proposed. It was a risky move but worth it, not just to get Nfirea's unique ability to use all magical items but also to have a steady supply of healing potions should he need them.

There was also the fact that he was using his love for the girl Enri against him in this situation. Ainz knew that Nfirea would be more tempted to stay by her side both as a result of her love and to comfort her after what she had been through.

Unware of the subtle emotional manipulation, Nfirea thought about the offer for a while. Once the surprise had faded, he thought about not only the benefits of learning to make such a strong healing potion but also the fact that he would be closer to the woman he loved on a daily basis. Seeing that that there were practically no cons to the offer and only pros, Nfirea decided he would accept it but he would still have to talk with his grandmother.

"I…I think I would like that Mr. Momon…that's what I should call you for now right?" Ainz nodded his head. "Although, I should talk with my grandmother first but right now my answer is yes, I would like to come work for you."

Ainz smirked under his helmet. "Excellent. Once we're back in E-Rantel, let me know of your answer and I'll send someone to bring you here once you are ready to leave."

Nfirea nodded his head. "Thank you for this opportunity Mr. Momon. You have no idea what this means to me."

He simply nodded his head and ran back to talk to Enri about this.

Once Enri was a distance away, Narberal returned back to her lord's side although her heart was filled with disdain and loathing for herself for failing so miserably. She didn't hear the conversation that had happened between them but regardless, she did not see any way to make up in any way for her careless mistake.

"I apologize my lord. This is all my fault."

Ainz nodded his head slightly. "Indeed. Saying Albedo's name has compromised us."

"I will pay with my life!" Narberal brought out her sword and swung it around intending to behead herself but was stopped by Ainz's hand as it firmly gripped the sword that laid an inch away from her neck.

"Everyone makes mistake Narberal. Trying to run away from them like this is the coward's way out. You need to learn from them and grow. Make sure not to make the same mistake twice. And this mistake of yours may just benefit us so there is no harm done."

Narberal relaxed as the soothing and gentle tone of her master reached her ears. The words also impacted her and she nodded despite feeling like she did not deserve the incredible amounts of mercy her lord was showing her.

"I will try my best my lord."

Ainz sighed. "That's good."

* * *

 **In Re-Estize**

* * *

Ran looked down at the sniveling fat trash that was left sobbing on the ground after being brutally tortured by him.

It had been sometime after he managed to find each village for all of those women he had saved and Tuare had since then decided to accompany him and despite his initial reluctance, he decided to take her along since he did not know much about this strange new world.

So, it was from there, the three – including Qazar had then made their way to Re-Estize since Ran was intending to slaughter everyone involved in this sex trafficking although he did not explicitly state his intentions.

And after doing a little digging, he managed to find the brothel where Tuare and the others were going to be taken and low and behold, what he encountered there had made his blood boil like nothing in the time he had lived. The brutality some of these poor women had to go through was beyond sickening and most of all were the victims of the sniveling bleeding trash that was currently at his feet, too terrified to make any sound except for his pained cries.

"Tell me trash, you liked to hurt these women, destroy their faces and then defile them. How did it feel to have your face broken and a hot iron shoved up your ass?" Ran asked, the only thing visible under his hood were two solid red eyes that held absolutely no guilt, no remorse, no empathy. Just pure hatred.

He only received painful cries in response from the rich piece of fat trash. Taking out a silver bolt from within his pocket dimension, Ran gazed at it for a few seconds before a malicious smirk graced his face. Bending down he grabbed the fat man's broken face and made him gaze into his furious eyes.

"You see this bolt here. This bolt holds a very powerful poison that had been extracted from the god of serpents whose name is far too fucking long to pronounce. The poison is said to the deadliest in all of creation and that none can survive its touch. Not only that but it is said to cause excruciating pain the likes that would make hell seem like blissful heaven for some time before granting the cold embrace of death. I think it's only fitting you get a taste of all the pain you caused."

With those words said, Ran cut the man's cheek with the bolt and watched with glee as the man began convulsing and his mouth opened up while his eyes went white. Ran had no doubt he wanted to scream but the sheer sensation of pain was far too great that no sound could be created. It was about ten minutes later did the man disintegrate into nothingness with not even a single molecule remaining.

"Hm…that's an interesting effect." He certainly did not expect to have the trash be disintegrated but he wasn't going to complain.

With that, he walked out of the grey stone room he was in and was greeted with the sight of Qazar.

"All the human females have been safely teleported to our home master. Tuare is tending to them."

"Good. Now Qazar, its time we hunt down every single member of Eight Fingers. I think you'll have quite a lot of flesh to feast on these next few days."

Qazar's mouth opened a bit, showing his sharp fangs that were now dripping with saliva. Coupled with his grey eyes that held a malicious edge and black fur, it made for quite the terrifying image, similar to a Xenomorph in a distant universe.

* * *

 **With the Storm Goddess**

* * *

Running through the top of a canyon, the Storm Goddess made sure to use her magic to control the wind to make her movement silent and mask her scent. She saw the dark blue dragon that had been chasing her for quite some time looking around at the bottom of the canyon sniffing the area where she had rubbed her scent.

Once she was right above her foe, she used an attack that was by far the fastest and required the least amount of time to cast. The magic power built up in her body in less than a second which eventually resulted in a white beam of energy being released from her mouth towards the dragon.

She had aimed for the dragon's head, intending to melt through his skull and disintegrate his brain before the dragon could retaliate however, this was not how events played out.

The split second that it took for her to cast the spell and reach the dragon was enough of a warning for him to adjust his head so the beam hit his eye and cauterized the socked rather then punch through his head.

 **"Quite impressive."** The demonic voice of the dragon indicated that it did not feel the slightest amount of pain from that attack.

The Storm Goddess's aqua colored eyes with slit sclera narrowed in focus. There is no way any living creature could take that type of an attack to their eyes no less and seem completely unfazed. It was as if the dragon was a walking zombie, unable to feeling anything.

Regardless, she knew now that nothing she could do would be a match to take this dragon down. Maybe if she had sufficient time to recover but she doubted her demonic foe would be so generous. So, with that said, she fled in the direction where she sensed a large amount of magic power resided thanks to her powers over the wind. Whoever held this amount of power may be able to assist her and as much as she loathed having to resort to ask another for assistance, she was not above overcoming her basic instinct to survive, especially when facing this type of monster.

* * *

 **With Ainz**

* * *

Embarrassment.

That was the only thing on Ainz's mind as he made his way back to E-Rantel along with Narberal, Nfirea, The Swords of Darkness and the newest member of this traveling group, The Wise King of The Forest.

After his talk with Nfirea, the Ainz and the traveling group had gone into the nearby forest where the Wise King of The Forest resided so Nfirea could gather the herbs he needed for his potions. Ainz had gone on ahead to scout for danger and ended up encountering the Wise King of The Forest which had turned out to be a giant Hamster. A Hamster with considerable strength that could have easily killed the Swords of Darkness had they fought it alone but to Ainz, it was like facing an ant. After promptly defeating the mythical creature and taking it under his servitude, the group had gone about their mission although Ainz couldn't help but give everyone including Narberal incredulous looks as they were somehow fascinated by the hamster.

He really was hoping to face some great, powerful and cool looking mythical beast to take under his command and really boost his status but if the awe of the Swords of Darkness was anything to go by, even this rather adorable hamster would be enough for his needs. Although, he absolutely refused to ride the rodent as some had suggested. He would not give away his dignity that easily.

"Where are we headed master? If I may ask."

"E-Rantel. We have to get you registered in the guild as my…familiar. After that…" Ainz stopped dead in his tracks causing everyone else to do the same.

"Mr. Momon?" Nfirea asked.

"BE QUIET!" Ainz whispered harshly. He sensed beings with lots of magical power approaching them. Based on what he could sense, they were far, far weaker them but far stronger than Narberal. If he were to fight using his magic, there was no doubt who could win but using melee combat, it would be quite the challenge.

 _What could possibly head this way with this much magic power? Regardless, if I defeat whoever is coming here, my reputation will shoot through the roof and I could also use this to get the Swords of Darkness to train under me. But still I should be careful._

"Listen up everyone. There is something dangerous coming this way. Nabe, I will need you to use your full power, and I mean your _full power_ in this fight." Nabe's eyes widened at that and nodded, getting in a battle-ready stance. "Swords of Darkness, I need you all to run as far away as you can away from the upcoming battle. You all are nowhere near strong enough to stand against what is to come."

"But Mr. Momon…" Ninya was worried about what Momon was saying.

" _Do not_ argue with me! Now go!" Momon said. He needed this group alive for his future plans.

"Let's go everyone. Mr. Momon is quite powerful and if he says whatever is coming is out of our league, then we should get out of his way. We will watch the battle from a distance." Nfirea supported Momon was saying because of what he knew about him.

Despite their reluctance, the group listened and left and that turned out to be the right decision as they saw two large figures coming towards them.

Ainz gazed at the giant white saber tooth tiger wearing ripped golden armor, firing continuous attacks of lighting, wind blades or jet streams of water towards the dark blue colored dragon with one glowing red eye that fired breaths of turquoise colored flames that froze the areas where it hit.

"Get ready Narberal." Ainz said, using her real name now that the Swords of Darkness were away. "Use your full power ok?"

Nodding her head in response, she began gathering a large amount of lightning in between the palm of her hands.

"HUMANS!" The Storm Goddess shouted across the lands when she saw the two powerful looking humans on the dirt road. The human in armor looked to be powerful and she could sense the female held tremendous amount of magic power. "AID ME IN DEFEATING THIS DRAGON OR HE WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING!"

Ainz looked at Narberal. "Be on guard Narberal. Aim for the dragon but do not let your guard down." He then turned towards the oncoming figures. "WHO ARE YOU?"

"I AM THE STORM GODDESS THAT PROTECTS THE HOLY KINGDOM!"

That got Ainz to think. If this really was the Storm Goddess then aiding her would be beneficial as he might be able to convince her to join Nazarick or defeat her and bring her under him like he did with the Wise King of The Forest.

"Let's go Narberal. Lift me into the air." Ainz began running forward and Narberal followed by flying through the air. She grabbed him and lifted him up high into the air, far above the creatures. "Drop me and attack the dragon at the head."

Ainz now began falling towards the dragon who was currently too focused on attacking the Storm Goddess to notice him, allowing him to get a solid strike at the joint that connected the dragon's left wing to his torso. His sword sliced through the flesh quite easily and the red part on his swords glowed as they absorbed the blood.

The dragon did not respond to almost having his wing severed but he was forced to the ground.

Ainz tumbled on the ground but quickly managed to recover and get back on his two feet and came face to face with the angry eye of the dragon who looked at him with irritation.

" **Lightning Halberd!** " Their gaze did not last very long as Narberal had launched a powerful bolt of lightning shaped light a halberd towards the dragon's chest, scorching the scales a bit but failing to penetrate them. This visibly surprised her as it was one of the strongest spells in her arsenal yet the dragon seemed completely unfazed.

The dragon in response turned around and launched an ice breath attack towards Narberal but it was intercepted by a large gust of wind via the Storm Goddess' mouth that deflected the attack.

 **"Annoying insects!"** The demonic voice from the dragon reverberated throughout the area, sending chills of fear through the Swords of Darkness while Ainz and Narberal remained unshaken. The Storm Goddess however was panting very heavily as she had very little magic power and her strength and stamina was largely gone.

Ainz had taken the opportunity during the attack to slash at the hind legs of the dragon, his swords cutting through the scales and into the flesh even easier than before and drinking more blood resulting in their effectiveness against the dragon increasing.

Ainz new something was not right when the dragon seemingly did not flinch in pain but rather swung his tail in order to hit Ainz and since the attack came from behind him Ainz didn't have a chance to properly dodge the attack.

" **Chain Lightning! Continuous Chain Lightning!** "

Narberal continued her assault of electric attacks while Ainz continued to slash at the dragon from under but he had quickly noticed that the attacks were regenerating quite quickly. He knew that that the only way to defeat the dragon would be severing its head but the trouble lay in actually getting up there.

 _Narberal. Come pick me up and get me on top of the dragon's head._

Narberal immediately responded to her lord's order and flew towards Ainz while flying around an ice breath attack and claw swipes from the dragon while the Storm Goddess had been frozen solid in ice from the crossfire and lacked the strength to break free.

Ainz saw Narberal coming towards him and ran out from under the dragon before leaping into the air and catching Narberal's hand with his own while his swords lay in his other hand.

Narberal then flew upwards and positioned themselves above the dragon's head.

"Drop me."

Narberal did so and Ainz rocketed towards the Dragon however, with him being in the air, he had no ability to dodge and thus was quickly swatted away by the tail of the dragon, sending him crashing into the block of ice the Storm Goddess was trapped in. His helmet flew off as a result of the impact.

The dragon then rushed towards Ainz with his arm swiping towards him and completely ignoring the blasts of lightning sent his way via Narberal, his scales offering more than enough protection.

Ainz saw the incoming attack and managed to jump out of the way at the last second which caused the dragons strike to hit the block of ice and send it flying in the distance, the Storm Goddess still trapped inside.

 _Narberal, Aim for his eye!_

Due to the close distance between the dragon and Ainz, the dragon's eye narrowed as he saw Ainz's face.

 **"You…"** The dragon murmured with a voice filled with hatred and fury.

" **Lightning Spear!** "Narberal chanted as a thin beam of lightning struck the dragon dead in his last eye.

Seeing his opponent was now blinded, Ainz charged in, dodging and waving through the frantic and angry stomps of the dragon while also making sure to avoid the random breath attacks. Once he found the opening he was looking for, he jumped into the air with a fierce battle roar. Once he was beside the dragon's neck, he swung his sword and cleaved through the scales and then through the flesh, severing the head from the body.

Ainz landed back on the ground with the head of the now dead dragon dropping behind him and since his cape was waving with the wind, it made for quite the epic conclusion.

 _To think I managed to defeat the equivalent of a level 85 monster in Yggdrasil with swords and armor when I'm mainly a magic user. Although, if it wasn't for Narberal, I probably would have had to resort to magic._

Said battle maid landed on the ground in front of him right next to the dead body.

"Excellent work Narberal. I wouldn't have been able to defeat this dragon with only swords without your aid."

She bowed to her feet at those words. "Your praise is far more than what I deserve. It is my duty to protect you my lord. Even so, there is no power that can ever match yours. You would have been able to slay this dragon easily whether or not I was present."

"On your feet Narberal." She got up. "Don't treat yourself as if your unworthy of praise from me. You are, so please accept it."

"My lord…" Narberal couldn't help but get lost in the powerful eyes of the ruler of Nazarick while her cheeks flushed at the soft yet deep and rumbling tone the words that had reached her ears had been spoken in.

 **"Momonga…"** The deep booming voice coming from behind Ainz shocked him to the core, enough so that he didn't even register the hate filled tone spitting the word as if it were poison.

Ainz turned around and saw that despite being severed from its body, the dragon's head was still moving, or more accurately, its mouth was.

"How do you know my name?" Ainz asked the first thing on his mind. His voice anxious and cautious with a hint of nervousness.

 **"How would I not know your name? You…You took everything from me."** The voice that came from the dragon's head was slowly becoming more distorted.

"What? Who are you? Are you a player from Yggdrasil?"

 **"So…you are also in this world…"** The head seemingly ignored Ainz. **"This changes everything."**

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Ainz asked, now becoming more frustrated and angrier.

 **"You are my goal now. I will take everything from you just as you took everything from me…and then…"**

The voice was now heavily distorted and had a ferocity the likes of which Ainz had never heard of.

 **"I WILL BURN YOU TO ASH!"**

Narberal was very angry at the words coming from the head and was about to attack but her lord's arm being stretched out in front of her stopped that notion.

Ainz watched as the severed head's jaw finally stopped moving and a strange red vapor seemingly poured out of the open mouth before dispersing in the air.

His mind now only had one thought.

 _What the hell?_

* * *

 **And that's the end!**

 **Please review and provide feedback.**

 **If you have ideas regarding sex between Ainz and his harem, I'm more than willing to listen so hit me with a PM. The kinkier the better. I may just write it in.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Connections Formed Part 3**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Overlord or any references I may make in this story.**

 **Now I'm not sure if someone has mentioned this or not but I just wanted to cover it. Ainz may seem a bit OC in some regards but that's a direct result of him not being an undead. I believe it was stated that the undead have a natural hatred against the living so I would assume, Ainz's action in the cannon would be influenced by such a thing. In my version, he is an incubus so he wouldn't have a hatred for the living…and he would love human females for obvious reasons. So, in this case, I basically tried to mix his cannon character, remove the no regard for life, and add my own twist in there with the ambition for creating an empire. The cannon never really covered his human life much which I plan to do to further shape Ainz/ Suzuki Satoru as a character in the chapters to come.**

 **Also, a note regarding the sex scenes coming in future chapters. I will not give a warning of when they are coming. This is a M rated story so I don't feel the need to and I may include plot details within the scenes. Although, a lot of the porn itself will be to pad the word count and to write about sexual fantasies.**

 **Please visit the poll on my profile. It will be up until this story ends.**

 **Also, I'm looking for a beta-reader! If you have experience with proof-reading please PM me as I really need one to polish up these chapters.**

* * *

The Swords of Darkness couldn't believe their eyes as they gazed down from a tall cliff to where they had retreated after being ordered to run by Momon. When a freaking dragon and The Storm Goddess had appeared, they knew they would have died if they had stayed behind to help with the battle.

The fight against the fearsome dragon that seemed to be the enemy was one that they would remember for as long as they lived. The way Momon used his swords to attack the dragon, the way Nabe aided Momon by attacking with spells with power well beyond their wildest imaginations or by helping Momon fly to get better openings or help him get out of harm's way…it was amazing.

The teamwork between the two, the way how they remained calm throughout the entire battle, not once flinching or showing any fear. It just showed the group of adventurers and Nfirea just how amazing and far beyond themselves the two truly were.

Nfirea had to wonder that if Ainz Ooal Gown was this powerful as a warrior to be able to defeat a fearsome dragon of all things as a warrior…who knew how powerful his skills with magic were. Especially considering that a goddess of all beings seemed to fail to defeat the powerful demonic dragon.

What truly shocked the Swords of Darkness however was the sheer presence of malice and absolute hatred that seemed to radiate from the dragon. It was enough to instill so much fear that their entire bodies had been paralyzed and refused to move even though there was quite the distance between them and the dragon.

Even The Wise King of The Forest had been petrified with fear and it was even greater than whatever skill his master had used to defeat him. They couldn't even break their gaze from the battle despite their desire to.

When Momon actually managed to slay the beast by severing its head from its torso…they were filled with absolute awe. Who wouldn't be when a warrior defeated a massive and very fearsome dragon? The Swords of Darkness had no doubt in their minds that the level of power, strength and skill the two had displayed was far beyond anything they had ever seen. Even the strongest Adamantite Adventurers in the World, Blue Rose would probably had died gruesome deaths if they had fought the dragon.

Once the oppressive and vile air that had enveloped the land disappeared, the humans and hamster managed to get control of their bodies to actually go back down there and meet the two most powerful people they had ever met.

"Master Momon! Are you alright?!" Dyne asked, wondering how many injuries he might have obtained.

Ainz didn't hear he question because he was too busy lost in thought.

 _Who was this dragon? How did he know my name? Was he form Yggdrasil? Why did he seem to hate me so much? Wait…that red mist…maybe it was some type of possession magic? Or possibly necromancy? The way the dragon seemed to be immune to pain suggest it was already dead. And the voice…from what it said, it would be back so I can only assume this dragon was only a puppet._

 _If I finally did find someone from Yggdrasil, this can't be good if they are out to harm me or anyone in Nazarick. Even if I was the strongest magic user in Yggdrasil, I can't afford to be careless against an opponent who could possibly rival me in power. It's a good thing, Nazarick's defenses are upgraded and always on maximum but I need more information. There are too many unknown's here._

"Your boundless strength, unbelievable it is." The giant hamster said.

"Master Momon? Master Momon?" Dyne called out finally breaking Ainz out of his thoughts.

"Did you say something?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you're ok. I can heal any wounds you may have."

"Oh, I'm fine and so is Nabe." Getting a nod from the woman, he continued. "This is not the first time I have faced a dragon. This is one of many I have faced before and defeated. It was actually much easier than I expected."

He really was expecting it to be more difficult considering the Dragon was a level 85 creature in Yggdrasil but he figured that he was underestimating his own strength as a warrior. He did have pretty high-level armor and weapons, no wear near the level of Touch Me's armor, but enough so that in the hands of a skilled enough player, they could defeat multiple dragons like this one easily if it didn't have the regeneration powers displayed.

The Swords of Darkness had no idea what to say to that. To hear that these two adventurers thought taking down this dragon was an easy task was beyond their ability to comprehend simply because they had never known such power.

 _I need to get back to Nazarick as soon as possible and get to work. I wonder if this kill will be enough to raise my rank?_

"Peter."

"Yes, Master Momon?" Peter couldn't help but default to a more respectful title with the awe, and respect he now held for the powerful warrior before him.

"Would this kill be enough to raise my rank to Adamantite?"

"Adamantite? By slaying a dragon, they will probably have to come up with a new rank level Master Momon." Peter said incredulously. Did Master Momon seriously think Adamantite class adventurers were capable of doing what he just did?

"We'll need to bring back the head and your sword as proof of your kill but with all of us and the Wise King of The Forest as witnesses, there is no doubt you will become known as the most powerful warrior in the entire world. No one has ever been able to slay a dragon since the legend of the Thirteen Heroes and the six gods of the Slain Theocracy." Ninya added.

"I see."

 _Yes! This will help speed up my plans heavily. Now I will be able to gather more information with ease! But first things first…_

Ainz contacted Yuri Alpha.

 _Yuri._

 _Y-Yes, my lord._ Came the stoic yet somewhat surprised reply given that she had not been expecting her lord to contact her.

 _I need you to take Cocytus and whoever you deem necessary to go and recover a…being for me. She is a saber tooth tiger encased in ice west of the path between Carne Village and E-Rantel. Take her to Nazarick and heal her but make sure she does not leave until I come there. Understand?_

 _Yes, my lord! It shall be done!_

Satisfied, Ainz broke off the connection and looked down at the dragon head and picked it up. He then looked to Nabe and decided to allow her to use her storage space to store the dragon's body and head. The Swords of Darkness had seen Nabe's skills with magic so showing more wouldn't carry any risk now.

"Nabe, store away this dragon's body and head."

"Yes, Mister Momon." Nabe then placed her hands on the dragon head and torso, causing them to seemingly disappear into a dark realm.

"What…how?" Ninya couldn't help but say. To be able to store such a large dragon away…it should have taken a tremendous amount of magic power, yet Nabe did not look winded in the slightest.

"Don't concern yourself with that. For now, let's get back to E-Rantel. We still have a job to complete." Ainz said, looking at Nfirea.

"Your amazing…" Nfirea whispered to himself. He had stayed quiet for the entire time since he had nothing to say. But to still remember the job he had taken of protecting him and the unbelievable power Momon…no Ainz Ooal Gown held, it now solidified his decision of wanting to go work for the man. He was sure his grandmother would have no objections after hearing everything that happened, apart from Momon's true identity.

* * *

 **Unknown Place**

* * *

A figure shrouded in the darkness of a completely light free room opened its eyes, revealing a pair of blood red eyes with a black slit.

 **"So Momonga…it seems like I will get to destroy you after all. I wonder if any other member of Nine's Own Goal is here. I will have great fun, hunting you all down and destroying everything you all hold dear."** The beings rumbling demonic voice echoed throughout the cavern that was filled with an oppressive aura that would have caused any human an instant heart attack.

"Master, your awake. How did your experiment with the dragon go?" A voice asked from somewhere in the cave after a minute or so.

 **"Very well. Recall everyone back. I have changed our plans."**

"Yes Master." The voice replied instantly as his master's tone held absolute authority and left no room for argument.

 **"No matter how long it takes me…I will have my revenge Momonga…Nine's Own Goal. You will all rue the day you made an enemy of me…"**

* * *

 **With Ainz a while later**

* * *

Walking towards E-Rantel, Ainz sighed as the none too subtle Swords of Darkness whispered with each other on the feats he recently accomplished.

"Just how strong do you think Master Momon and Lady Nabe are?" Ninya couldn't help but ask her teammates.

"I don't know. Dragons were said to be on par or even surpassing the power of gods. If they can so easily slay dragons…could it be that they are some sort of powerful gods taken human form?" Dyne couldn't help but ask.

This unknowingly caused Nabe to smirk. As if any pathetic god could ever match the power of a supreme being much less the leader of the supreme beings. Her lord's power was far beyond any god.

"That could be true. I mean the Storm Goddess had to request aid from them and they managed to defeat the dragon when she seemed to be defeated." Peter added.

"Oh man…I just realized that Nabe must really be a goddess. She is far too beautiful not to mention powerful to be an ordinary human." Lukrut added both aroused and extremely terrified. The women he was flirting with and trying to impress was powerful enough to kill him instantly. He didn't think she would but the way he had been irritating her was more than enough warning signs to back off…permanently.

"You know the objective of whispering is to not be heard by others." Ainz said dryly. However, the conversation did spark unnerving thoughts in his head.

 _I just realized…I'm basically a bitch for a cosmic entity. Ironic since I'm supposed to be a supreme overlord yet I'm being used for some other being's amusement. I wonder if I'll be able to get powerful enough to both thank and beat whatever entity brought me here._

The Swords of Darkness looked at Ainz and Nabe sheepishly.

"Sorry." They all said.

"I wanted to ask Master Momon, just how did you get so powerful?" Ninya asked.

"The same way anyone else would get powerful. Training." Ainz replied, remembering the struggle of leveling up in Yggdrasil by killing both monsters and other players to upgrade his gear, level up his skills and generally get stronger. Sure, it was not the same type of training the adventurers were probably thinking of but the point was all the same. He could care less that it was not hard training since he was starting to view this New World more and more as reality and less as something that should have been just a game.

The Swords of Darkness exchanged incredulous and disbelieving looks at each other. What kind of brutal training did Master Momon and Lady Nabe had to go through to obtain the power they wielded. They wondered if it truly was training but decided to give Master Momon the benefit of the doubt.

Peter then whispered to his fellow team although in a much lower tone then before so they wouldn't be heard.

"Are you all having the same thoughts as I am?"

"That Nabe is a goddess of beauty that you wish you had any chance of being with?" Lukrut asked with a dreamy voice. When a woman was out of a man's league…by an incomprehensible margin, all he had with himself is his thoughts and fantasies.

Peter actually blushed at the response which got Lukrut to smirk. He knew well enough that Peter was also attracted to Nabe but just didn't reflect his emotions as openly as he did. Peter cleared his throat once it became apparent that his team was snickering.

" _No._ I mean, if Master Momon and Lady Nabe really did get all this power and strength through training, think of what we could do if we could join them? Train under them? We could help so many people, save so many lives…"

"And get any girl!" Lukrut added cheerfully yet keeping his voice low.

Peter sighed. "That too. _Anyways_ , I was thinking what you all think of this? Are you all okay with requesting them to take us as apprentices and train us?"

"Yes." Ninya said right away, completely unhesitant. If she could grow stronger, then she would never have to experience the hollow feeling of helplessness she felt when her sister had been taken from her. This would also make it easier to find her if she was still alive.

"I could learn a lot from them." Dyne added.

"I'm in." Lukrut added although his team more or less guessed it was to be near Nabe then anything else. If he couldn't get the girl then might as well settle for eye candy.

Peter nodded and decided to speed up his pace since their whispering had caused them to fall behind of the group.

"Master Momon…I was wondering if I could take a look at the corpse of the dragon if you don't mind. Its blood and scales may have some medicinal properties that could be used." Nfirea questioned, now also deferring to giving him the Master title.

"I don't see a problem with that. Although you must promise me not to let anyone less have access to it. Dragon scales are…quite valuable to me." Ainz replied. Dragon scales were used for several different things such as ingredients for potions, mediums to cast enchantments and to create Dragon Hide armor. Dragon Hide armor was a hybrid armor that could be worn by anyone be it a magic, melee or ranged user and offered above average in terms of stats since it would be the same level as the dragon's scales that was used to make it. It wouldn't be as strong as an armor meant for only one specific style but its versatility for enchantments would more than make up for it.

With the massive size of the dragon in Nabe's storage space, he could probably make enough of that armor for around twenty people.

"Master Momon?" Came the voice of Peter.

Ainz turned his head to look at him as they continued walking and could see E-Rantel in the distance. "Yes?"

"I…we were wondering if we could make a request."

"Go ahead."

"We were hoping…that…if we could join you and train under you?"

Ainz stopped in his tracks since he couldn't help but wonder about the sheer luck since he had been wondering how to get the Swords of Darkness under him for his experiment. He was going to accept but he didn't want to seem overly eager so he settled for a more indirect approach.

Nabe on the other hand was not aware of her Lord's thoughts or desires on the subject so her face turned into a frown. Did these humans really think her lord had any time to waste on them?

"Why is it you wish to train under me?"

"Well…it's your strength Master Momon. It's beyond anything I…we thought possible and we want to get stronger as well. To protect others and kill monsters that seek to harm the innocent."

"And also, for your wisdom Master Momon. You seem to have been through a great number of battles and have seen more than anyone could hope to comprehend." Dyne added.

"And for your kindness Master Momon." Ninya added.

Lukrut decided to stay quiet since he didn't trust what would come out of his mouth given that he tended to think more with his groin and less with his head.

"I see. What if I told you that I would only accept it if you all swore an oath of loyalty to me which if you break, I would hunt you down and kill you?" Ainz asked. He knew this may drive them away but he would not risk betrayal, especially with him now knowing there was a new threat that knew more about him then he had any right to.

"Um…" Peter said, not knowing how to respond to that request.

"Training you would not benefit me in anyway and even if I decided to, how can I be sure of your loyalty or that you would not abuse the power you gain from me? This world does not run on kindness and generosity after all nor is trust something that can be handed to anyone that you do not know. I treat loyalty as a value to be held in the highest of regard no matter whether it be in love or in a noble and reasonable cause." Ainz said. This pseudo test was also mainly because Ainz was still a bit paranoid of Nazarick's residents simply for the fact that he did not know any of them quite well. "Think about it and then give me your answer."

Silence enveloped them as the Swords of Darkness went deep into thought about the request, weighing the pros and cons. Well, the only con being they would have to swear an oath which they didn't really have a problem with per say but the prospect of having someone like Master Momon and Lady Nabe hunt them down in the case which they knew in their hearts was not possible, betrayal. They had seen and learned enough about their fellow two adventurers that they were amazing people with godlike power. Not to mention the sheer amount of respect they all held for the. The decision was actually quite easier than they expected especially when Dyne added his own thoughts on the matter.

"I believe Master Momon is testing us. With his power, he could quite easily kill us and is using it to see if we are still willing in our resolve to train under him." Dyne said in a normal tone. It was the only logical conclusion he could come up with and he knew someone like Master Momon and Lady Nabe would only teach someone they found worthy.

 _The hell…well I guess it would seem like a test. Might as well make them think that I was really testing them._

The Swords of Darkness looked at each other and then gave a brief smile and nodded, settling on their decision.

"We accept Master Momon." They all said simultaneously.

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and Ainz turned to look at the Swords of Darkness.

They each then swore their loyalty to him.

Ainz smiled under his helmet. This was going very well.

"Very well. From now on, you will all train under me and will no longer be known as the Swords of Darkness." Ainz said. Aside from being a bit cheesy, he wanted whatever they may call themselves to do with what he had planned for them rather than a dead legend.

Despite being a bit disappointed that they will no longer be called The Swords of Darkness, they merely agreed with their new teacher. Ninya did seem relieved since that name had always been a source of embarrassment for her.

"What will we call ourselves then Master Momon?" Lukrut asked?

Ainz thought about the question. The people under his teaching now would essentially be the forefront of The Nazarick Empire military force, at least the human side of it anyway. He needed a name that would have meaning and that people would always look to for strength and a place where they could place their hopes, trust, and reliance for safety.

After some thinking, he finally came to a name he felt was very apropos for what he wanted for the future. "Indomitable Vanguard will be our name from this day forward."

Despite the small amount of apprehension of losing their original name, the new one seemed even more impressive and in the prospect of obtaining training from people who managed to slay a dragon of all things, they didn't have any good argument or even reason for argument.

"It's an amazing name." Ninya said, happy with the new team name that actually held some meaning and with having rid of the constant source of embarrassment.

The others nodded.

"We will discuss more in the morning. We're almost at E-Rantel so why don't you five go with Nfirea to help unload all the herbs and we will join you once I have registered Hamusuke as my familiar. We will go the guild again in the morning to register our new group and to obtain our reward for slaying the dragon."

* * *

 **A while later**

* * *

Ainz, Nabe, Hamusuke and Nfirea's grandmother, Lizzie Bareare were currently making their way to Nfirea's home while ignoring the shocked stares of the folk on the street despite it being dark outside, unable to believe that an adventurer managed to subdue the Wise King of The Forest.

Getting Hamusuke registered had taken a bit longer than expected and it had allowed Ainz to explore the section of the guild that had numerous books on legends, spells for magic and information on the various countries and cities of this new world. One particular book that had caught his attention was one on Incubus and Succubus which he promptly read with the time he had and the knowledge he had gained was quite interesting.

While the origins of Incubus and Succubus were not entirely known, it was suspected that perhaps someone conducted experiments on merging humans with demons because historical records dictate that male and female demons of any type had no such genitalia as humans do. The sex demons were said to feed off the life force of humans through sex unless the human could use magic at which point the Incubus or Succubus could stay with the human to constantly drain their magic and let it replenish only to drain it again.

This energy gained from sex along with absorbing magic power was what the demons needed to live and without it they would die. A side effect of this absorption was the draining of life force which was ordinary humans ended up as a dried husk after having sex with the demons. However, magic seemed to offset this and it was not understood why.

Not only that but apparently history more or less describes Succubus as those who took great pleasure in having men fight over them and often rewarded the strongest with a night of pleasure beyond the wildest imaginations before the wonderful cold embrace of death. Incubus however loved the art of seduction and often tried their best to seduce any woman that caught their eye and get them pregnant. They loved to spread their seed essentially. In this case the woman would not die and the Incubus themselves required a lot less sustenance hence why woman was only left with physical exhaustion after sex rather than death.

This was why it was also known that since both Succubus and Incubus saw sex as an art and way of life, they took great anger in rapists as they saw as a disgraceful act to something that should be wonderful and glorious especially so since they could not sustain themselves if they forced themselves on their victims. The sustenance they needed was derived from the pleasure felt by both parties. Hence why it was speculated that Incubus and Succubus tended to be particularly brutal when it came to dealing with rapists.

As far as magic concerned, the sex demons were known to be masters of sex magic which was known to cause incomprehensible pleasure and also masterful manipulators of their own bodies, able to adjust any part of their body to suit their needs. Even change their whole-body appearance to appeal to the person they were seducing into an ideal construction of their sexual fantasies.

That was the general gist of what he had learned but Ainz did wonder how much of it was fact and how much was fiction. Not to mention if it was fact, then did some Incubus or Succubus actually provide this information or did someone capture them and experiment on them?

Once he was done, Ainz had met up with Nfirea's grandmother who was eventually convinced the Hamster was in fact The Wise King of The Forest due to its ability to talk and the general 'aura' of wisdom radiating from it.

As they got closer to their destination, Ainz began sensing something foul in the air, much like when he had sensed the dragon and storm goddess although in this case it was the stench of blood that permeated through the air rather than an enormous amount of magic power.

"Something is wrong." Ainz said to Nabe who stiffened a bit and went on guard.

"NFIREA!" The old lady shouted when inside but when no reply came, she shouted again and again.

"Stay back." Ainz said, ignoring the now worried grandmother and smashed open a door near the corner of the room and immediately came upon the sight of blood, organs, scratched walls and destroyed furniture. He saw the adventurers he had been traveling with all dead on the ground, some missing a few limbs.

"Oh my god…" Lizzie said and quickly lost the contents of her stomach, never having seen this type of a thing in her life.

Ainz narrowed his eyes when he saw the bodies of who he recognized to be Peter, Lukrut and Dyne from their clothing twitch and then get up with the distinct and signature 'Undead' moan that seemed to come from all zombies.

He quickly used his sword to strike them down but chopping their head off. A very soft groan then caught his attention as he looked at Ninya and noticed the bandages around her chest which basically confirmed his suspicion of being a girl. By the time he reached her, she had already taken her last breath.

He sighed and got up noticing that Nfirea didn't seem to be here. Perhaps whoever attacked wanted him alive.

"Where's Nfirea!? Where's my grandson!?" Lizzie asked frantically looking around the room, fearing the worst.

"I think he was the target of whoever attacked meaning that he is probably still alive." Ainz said but Lizzie had already left the room to try and look around the house in the hopes of finding her grandson safe and sound.

"Protect her Nabe."

"Yes lord." Nabe said given that no one was around to hear her say that and promptly left to do the task she had been given.

Ainz then began examining the bodies and frowned as he saw numerous piercing wounds that was done by something thin and sharp. The only weapon that could make such a wound on them was a rapier as far as he knew but there could be other types of weapons here. He also noticed that the tags that denoted their rank as adventurers was also missing and that particularly Ninya had been tortured before her death but thankfully not defiled.

Ainz felt an internal sense of relief at that and now knew why after reading the book on Incubus. He never held any moral value for rapists and the other pieces of trash that existed so that view would transfer over to this new world but his particular hatred for rapists was probably now magnified given his new body.

After carefully, examining all of them some more and finding no more clues to go on, he moved the bodies in the room so that they were lying next to the table that was the only piece of furniture left untouched. Turning on the lamp, Ainz saw Nabe and Lizzie returning to the room, the elder apparently barely keeping her emotions in check.

"My grandson isn't here!"

"Nothing seemed rummaged aside from the furniture no doubt as a result of the fight that had been ensued. It seems I was right when I said earlier that Nfirea had been their target."

"Then who are these people?" Lizzie couldn't help but ask.

"They were adventurers that accepted your grandson's request with me and were now going to be my apprentices. Regardless of that, it seems that there was a magic caster here who could use third tier magic called Create Undead. Whoever did this could have bought themselves more time had they taken the time to hide or take the bodies and better cover their tracks but it seemed that they were either careless or very confident that they could get away. But from what I have seen, I'm the only adventurer in this entire city that could take care of this problem for you and get back your grandson. Say, why don't you make a request? If you want do then I may just accept." Ainz said with a smirk, knowing he could use this to make sure Nfirea does come to Carne village no matter what.

"True…if it were you…" Lizzie couldn't help but agree given the expensive and powerful looking crimson armor he was wearing not to mention his accomplishment of subduing a mythical creature. "Alright fine, I'll hire you! Name your price."

"Tell me something, does this place, E-Rantel hold any significant value to you. Something that would compel you to always stay."

Baffled by the strange question, Lizzie took a second before shaking her head. "No. Only my grandson matters to me."

"Good. Then my price will seem like nothing for the price of your grandson's life. Nfirea will tell you of what I told him when I bring him back. My price is you cannot say no to him and have to agree with the offer I gave him. All will be revealed soon. Now please give us the room while Nabe and I find your grandson." Lizzie nodded and left the room leaving the adventurers to do whatever they were going to do while praying with all her heart and soul to whatever gods existed to bring back her grandson safe and sound.

* * *

Ainz made his way towards the cemetery beside Nabe and Hamusuke since that's where Nabe had located Nfirea to be thanks to several detection magic scrolls and counter spells used in combination along with the items from the dead bodies of his previous fellow adventurers to find where the adventurer tags were. This led to the vision of numerous undead filling the graveyard and Nfirea being in the middle of the army with a strange silver crown on his head and he was wearing see through robes.

After informing Lizzie and ordering her to warn the city and guild, and storing the bodies of his former traveling companions in his storage space, Ainz and company had gone on their way.

It was during this short trip did Ainz receive a message he had not been expecting.

 _Lord Ainz._

 _Sebas? What's going on? I'm a bit busy right now so hurry and say what you need to._

 _Yes, my lord. There seems to be a big situation developing in the Re-Estize kingdom. There have been hundreds of bodies showing up all over the capital and various other towns and cities of the country. There have been knights going to all these cities, and a curfew has been put in place with newcomers going through thorough examination before being allowed to set foot in the city._

 _We managed to get into the kingdom thanks to Lady Shalltear's ability to control the humans. After some time, we found that quite a few of the bodies appearing had some sort of connection to the criminal organization known as Eight Fingers._

 _I see. So, someone is hunting them down. Very well, continue keeping me informed of the situation and make sure you collect all the books you can on magic, history and any other information you deem important. If there is an emergency, do not delay in contacting me._

 _Yes, my lord!_

"Is something wrong my lord?" Nabe asked when she saw her lord shift a bit when walking.

"A situation in the Re-Estize kingdom but nothing we need to be concerned about for now." Narberal nodded in response.

 _Even if the Swords of Darkness are now dead, I can bring them back with the Wand of Resurrection and with it even assure their loyalty since the wand allows me to control whoever I revive. At least that's how it worked in Yggdrasil although I should test it first before using it on them._

Soon enough, they arrived at the wall and door that surrounded the graveyard with the soldiers stationed there getting ready to run away since the army of undead was overwhelming their really small numbers.

When the soldiers saw him, they visibly sighed in relief but it didn't last long.

"An adventurer…oh, you're only a copper plate."

Ainz let loose a small and near in audible chuckle. It seemed everyone had a sense of completely disregarding everything about the adventurer if their rank was low. His armor, weapons and giant hamster should have been more than enough to warrant him some image of strength and power but it seemed that was not the case.

"You guys need to get away of here immediately!" another solider shouted.

"All of you, look behind you." Ainz said as he unsheathed one of his swords and flung it towards the giant monster blob made of bones that was now towering over them all from within the cemetery. The sword carved through the monster with no resistance, causing it to crumble instantly.

"Open the gates." Ainz demanded, breaking the soldiers out of their shock.

"Don't be stupid! An army of undead is on the other side! There is no way you can defeat that!"

Nabe growled at the sheer audacity of these pathetic peasants who dared questioned her lords' power. Only her memory of her lord's mission and constant berating over losing control of herself kept her from acting to make them pay for their insolence.

"That's not a problem for me. My partner and I just slayed a dragon that breathed flames of fire that froze everything it touched. An army of undead is nothing compared to that. If you won't open the gates then I guess it can't be helped. My name is Momon and you all remember it well." Ainz said before jumping over the walls into the cemetery.

The soldiers watched in bafflement at the ludicrous claim of slaying a dragon only to be silenced in shock when they heard the sound of the undead go silent after the adventurers and giant hamster had crossed into the cemetery a few seconds after. Checking the state of the undead army, the soldiers were beyond shocked when they saw only bones that had been cut. Even in the distance they could see Momon cutting apart the army effortlessly.

"We're witnessing the birth of a legend." A soldier couldn't help but say. It wasn't every day you witnessed a single man taking out an army of undead. His proclaim of slaying a dragon suddenly did not seem so far-fetched.

* * *

Ainz and Narberal eventually came across a group of men covered in black robes with hoods surrounding an old creepy looking and hunched bald man with pale skin wearing red robes and a necklace of skulls.

Hamusuke was holding onto the branch of a tall tree for dear life and screaming for help as the undead tried to climb up and kill the life they could sense in him.

Ainz meanwhile, heard one of the black robed men refer to the red robed bald man as Khajit.

"Hello Khajit. Nice night to be wasting on a boring undead ritual is it not?"

Khajit looked at his follower with an angered expression before turning back to the man and woman that came to stop him from the looks of it.

"I decide whether the night is perfect for the ritual or not. More importantly who are you?" Khajit said holding on to the orb and staff in his hands tightly, ready to summon the Skeletal Dragons at a moment' s notice.

"We're adventurers who accepted a request. We're looking for a boy…I don't have to tell you his name, do I?" Ainz said, smirking at the gasps being released from the men. He also sensed another person in the stone like structure behind them since the person was radiating a lot of bloodlust. "Also, one of your allies has a piercing weapon so they better show themselves…unless their too scared of us."

"You examined the corpses. You're good." Came the somewhat high-pitched feminine voice which had the unique ability to grate on anyone's nerves. "It seems, you have it all figured out. So, what are your names?"

The woman stepped out from the blanket of darkness.

Ainz analyzed the woman who held a small miniature rapier in her hands and donned black cloak which covered her clothing underneath which was basically a mini skirt and bra but they were covered with hundreds of adventurer tags.

"Not that any of you will be alive to remember it but…" Ainz then removed the armor and donned his divine level magical gear while also releasing the illusion on his face. "My name is Ainz Ooal Gown! Take it with you into the afterlife. You all dared to get in my way so now pay the price! **Lock On! Void Lightning!** "

Ainz's eyes glowed as the targets for his attack became locked on, along with the Skeletal Dragon hovering high in the sky. A bolt of black lightning was then launched from Ainz's eyes, leaving a cauterized hole in the middle of the chest of all the humans and in the case of the Skeletal Dragon, its body was completely destroyed since Ainz put more power in that particular strike.

 _That was a nice anti-climactic ending. Now I can focus without these insects interfering with my plans._

Ainz thought before he placed the illusion back over his head and put his crimson armor and white cape back on before addressing Narberal. "Let's go and save Nfirea."

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

* * *

From within a blanket of darkness, two glowing red eyes gazed at four large tanks filled with a strange and very thick orange liquid. The liquid made it difficult to see but it was clear that there where was some sort of figure within the strange tanks.

 **"Nine's Own Goal and its leader Momonga is in this world."**

There was no response but the figure in shadows did feel a mental presence of the four beings within the tanks. It carried nothing but outrage, hatred and an unquenchable thirst for revenge.

 **"Time and time again we suffered defeat. First by Nine's Own Goal. Then by the Six Gods. And then by the Thirteen Heroes but no more! We will defeat Nine's Own Goal who took our home and then reshape the world as we see fit!"**

This time, the mental presence carried a sense of agreement.

The glowing eyed figure retreated back into the shadows but one last though passed through his head.

 ** _No…as I see fit._**

* * *

 **With Ainz**

* * *

It was around mid-afternoon time and Nfirea had finally recovered from the ordeal of wearing the taxing magical item which had used him as a medium to channel the dark energy the red robed sorcerer had collected to summon the army of undead and Skeletal Dragons.

After being brought up to speed and Nfirea explaining Ainz's…Momon's offer to his grandmother who then accepted both as a part of the payment for saving her grandson and for having her own interests in studying the magical potions in Momon's possession.

Then Nfirea, Narberal, Hamusuke and Ainz had gone to the Adventurers Guild in order to present his recent accomplishments and talk of Ainz's rank as an adventurer from this point forward. Of course, with the soldiers having seen him destroy the army of the undead, then the explosion that happened in the distance, and then returning with Nfirea, there was enough evidence to support that it was he and Narberal who saved E-Rantel from destruction.

The disbelief came from when Ainz had claimed to slay a dragon of all things however when the guild was presented with not only the head, corpse and the sword that slayed the dragon but testimony via Nfirea and Hamusuke, the higher members of the adventurer's guild could only gape in shock.

They had contacted the other guilds using magical orbs that enhanced communication spells about this feat and was met with also the same sense of disbelief but when presented with the proof, they had delved into a discussion about what to do from this point forward.

Given that surviving against a dragon was deemed as an impossible task for even Adamantite adventurers, being able to slay one ensured that a new rank was to be made for such adventurers. That was how the new Legend rank was born, shown by a neon orange tag that had the person's name and 'Legend Rank' engraved on it. The only members being Ainz and Narberal currently and it was spreading their fame far and wide across the lands at incredible speeds.

There was also the annoying part of the adventurer's guild wanting to buy parts of the dragon but Ainz refused all such offers. They had started receiving large amounts of attention from the populace of E-Rantel garnering satisfied looks from both Ainz and Narberal although for different reasons.

Ainz, because now he would be able to gather information very easily and he would be able to use all of this positive attention to his advantage in the future by claiming to be a part of the Nazarick Empire when he decides to reveal it to the world.

Narberal because the insects were finally seeing the glory that was her Lord Ainz Ooal Gown, or at least his alter ego at the moment.

It was later that day, around evening after everything had been taken care of and Ainz, Narberal, Hamusuke, Nfirea and Lizzie were making their way towards E-Rantel did Ainz bring Nfirea to the back of the traveling group and whispered to him so Lizzie couldn't hear them.

"Nfirea, I will be sending an escort to bring you to my home sometime around midnight or a bit later."

"May I ask why, Master Momon?"

"I'm going to revive the adventurers that traveled with us and I need to tell you all something."

"You know revival magic that can overcome undead magic?!" he said in a surprised tone but made sure to keep his voice low. While revival magic was rare in itself, it could not be used on the dead that had been used in a spell that made them into undead. To hear that Ainz Ooal Gown had such revival magic available made him once again raise the bar in his head as to just how powerful he truly was.

"Yes. It is a fairly simple a spell." Ainz said, smiling at how enraptured the teen seemed to be with him. It would ensure he worked to his absolute best especially once he had his conversation with him and the previously known Swords of Darkness since he would spin the words to appeal to their ideals which were essentially based around wanting to help others.

Nfirea could only get lost in thought at the response wondering just what 'a difficult spell' actually meant to Ainz.

Meanwhile, Ainz began formulating what he planned to say in the upcoming meeting in Nazarick where all of Nazarick's residents would be present with the exception with those in Re-Estize who he would contact with the messaging spell so they could hear what he had to say.

While he knew his order of needing to treat humans fairly and only limit any cruel behavior towards the humans that fell into his 'trash' category would be met with some resistance, playing on their sense of loyalty to him and Nazarick and questioning their pride to fall to such desires to random act of cruelty being a disgrace to Nazarick should easily banish all the resistance. The 'Trash' category would consist of rapists, child rapists, those who murdered for fun, human traffickers and those of similar mindsets that Ainz believed deserved no sympathy and held no value whatsoever.

After he declared his ambition to everyone, he would have to talk with Demiurge, Albedo and Lupusregina about exactly what had happened when they carried out his orders and see the condition of the Storm Goddess. And then would come the revival and conversation and then finally his talk with Albedo which he both was and wasn't looking forward to.

 _While I'm not exactly opposed to having sex with Albedo and the other girls…I was essentially a loser before coming here. How would I even do in bed? Would I be good enough? I don't have a problem having sex…I want it even but not at the expense of my pride as a man. Maybe since I'm an Incubus, I'll be a natural beast in bed?_

 _I really hope so since it's about time I lose my virginity. Oh man I seriously was pathetic before. Twenty-five years old and yet still a virgin. Screw all this self-doubt, I'm supposed to be a freaking overlord here. I'll just make sure to follow all the things I…researched about sex._

As a chibi version of himself went from crying anime tears to puffing his chest out in determination, Ainz wondered how sex would feel like. Having Albedo's hot sweaty body pressed against him as he took her, making her moan in near delirium.

He quickly shook his head to try to suppress his rising lust and desires, only barely managing it.

* * *

Sitting on his throne, Ainz gazed as all of the residents of Nazarick filed into the massive room, kneeling before him.

The battle-maids, Demiurge and Albedo kneeling in front of him a short distance away on the surface a few small steps above the ground on which his throne was based on.

He made sure to contact Sebas, Shalltear and Solution using the messaging spell so essentially everyone in Nazarick was hear.

"Everyone in Nazarick is hear as you requested Lord Ainz." Albedo said to which Ainz nodded.

 **"I have quite a lot to tell all of you and many orders to give so listen carefully." Everyone nodded. "Stand on your feet!"** Ainz thundered, his voice easily carrying across the entire room and held immense power which caused everyone to quickly get up. " **From now on, none of you shall kneel. I want to see strength and pride from each one of you so getting on your knees is now forbidden. You all are residents of Nazarick and the children of the Supreme Beings so show pride in that fact!"**

Despite the initial confusion of the request, everyone beamed with pride and stood firmly tall as they took the words to heart and remembered their great creators.

 **"This brings me to my next point. From this point forward, we will no longer be known as The Great Tomb of Nazarick but as The Nazarick Empire! This is my ambition, my vision for our future! I intend to create an empire that will not only encompass the entire world but the stars beyond your world! It will be the greatest empire to have ever been created!"**

"We have heard your request me lord and stand firmly behind you. We shall do everything in our power to fulfill your vision!" Albedo said getting yells of confirmation from everyone else.

"No, we will go above and beyond your expectations, Lord Ainz. Failure will not be an option to any of us!" Demiurge added. He certainly would not allow anyone to slack off on fulfilling the vision of a being as great as Lord Ainz Ooal Gown, leader of their creators and the most powerful beings to have ever existed.

 **"Good. Very Good."** Everyone visibly beamed with pride at the praise. **"Now, can any of tell you me what truly makes an empire great? Cocytus."**

"Its military strength as you can defeat all who oppose you."

 **"Demiurge."**

"The ruler of the empire as without a competent ruler, an empire can never be great."

 **"Albedo."**

"The strength of those that serve the ruler of the empire."

Ainz received many such similar answers from Sebas, Shalltear and the battle-maids as well but they weren't what he viewed as the correct answer.

 **"Those while all necessary for a strong empire, it is not what makes an empire great."**

"I apologize on behalf of everyone for failing you already Lord Ainz." Demiurge said with bitterness and hatred at himself and everyone for already failing Lord Ainz.

 **"It's alright Demiurge. Failure is good since it will help you all to understand what not to do in the future and learn from your mistakes. Now, what truly makes an empire great is the prosperity of those under its rule for without that, an empire is only considered as a failure. This is why from now on, there will be limitations on what humans or creatures you all are allowed to use as you see fit. Only criminals such as rapists, murderers, betrayers of The Nazarick Empire and such will be now be deemed as trash for any of you or myself to use as we see fit."**

Ainz saw the looks of confusion on many faces and continued, now implementing the next part of his speech to not treat humans or any other species as the equivalent of insects. **"Do not think this is an act of mercy or sympathy. Remember my earlier words. An Empire is only great when its residents are prosperous. Tell me, do you all wish for The Nazarick Empire to be feared and be shunned and hated by all when we are not around to hear those words or do you wish for The Nazarick Empire to be spoken of with pride and absolute loyalty by all! Are you all so base to give into your desires and cause harm as you see fit and throw dirt onto The Nazarick Empire, my name and the name of all the other Supreme Beings? Or are you all strong and proud to serve under the Empire I intend to build?"**

This got visible reactions from everyone as they went from confused to self-loathing of being confused at Lord Ainz's orders and then to pride, intending to follow his words completely.

"We understand Lord Ainz. Your orders will be carried out completely!" Albedo said firmly, her and everyone else's loyalty for him showing on their faces as they held him in absolute awe especially when they began envisioning some form of the empire he wanted to create with humans who they view as insects but despite that managed to see them showing absolute loyalty and pride in serving The Nazarick Empire.

 **"I and all of the Supreme Beings are proud of you all. You all will play a crucial role in the birth of the greatest empire to have ever existed. This will require much work to be done and I will let you all know of each of your roles in due time. For now, return to your duties."**

"Yes lord! All hail Ainz Ooal Gown! Glory to The Nazarick Empire!" Everyone chanted as they filed out of the throne room.

Ainz then looked at ones who he had motioned to remain behind, those being the battle-maids, Demiurge, Cocytus, Hamusuke, and Albedo.

"Yuri, tell me the condition of the Storm Goddess." Ainz said, his voice no longer booming with power but still held a firm sense of authority.

"Yes, my lord. She is currently in the healing room as her magic power is being restored and her wounds are healing slowly. There was some strange magic in her wounds which had slowed the process for some time but eventually the resistance went away. It will take a few days for her to return to consciousness as the strain her body went through was quite severe and her magic power had been near depleted."

Ainz nodded his head. "Very good. Inform me as soon as she is awake. Now Demiurge, Albedo, Lupusregina, tell me of what exactly occurred when you carried out your assignments." Ainz said and read through the reports they had given him while also listening to the verbal explanation of everything that happened in great detail.

"I see…Again great work."

"We are underserving of…" Demiurge said but was cut off by Ainz.

"No, you are not. Keep in mind that I wish to see strength from you all not weakness. If I give you praise for a work well done, then I expect you to receive it, understand?"

"Yes, lord!" They all replied simultaneously, taking his words to heart.

"Albedo, Lupusregina, you two will be accompanying me to meet with the Frost Dragons tomorrow morning so make sure to be prepared. Demiurge, you will be accompanying me to meet with the Dwarves." They nodded at the orders. "Demiurge, until that day, I want you to be in charge of harvesting the scales, bones and all major organs off of this Frost Dragon and keeping them stored for future use." Ainz looked at Narberal who brought out said dragon's corpse out of her storage space.

"It shall be done my lord." Demiurge said but not going since Ainz motioned for him to stay here for now.

"Narberal, go get Nfirea from Carne Village and escort him to Nazarick and bring him to this room." Once she left, Ainz looked at Cocytus. "Cocytus, I will be having you take part of my current experiment. There are four humans who I were killed on the most recent job I took as Momon and thus I will be reviving them. I wish for you to train them in the art of combat, making them into the best warriors possible. They will play an essential role in being the face of the strength the humans of The Nazarick Empire will hold. And act as a way for me to test all possible forms of training to give the humans that will be a part of my army."

"Yes, Lord Ainz."

"Your wisdom truly has no end Lord Ainz." Demiurge said, now understanding some of the depths of which Lord Ainz had thought ahead. From the day he had revealed his intentions, Demiurge was sure Lord Ainz had everything thought out already. Especially with using humans to act as a gentler face to motivate the other humans under The Nazarick Empire would not only ensure loyalty and an influx of people and/or creatures of other species but also act as a deterrence against the other kingdoms to go to war with Nazarick.

Albedo was much the same although her understanding of her lord's plans was a bit more limited then Demiurge.

When Nfirea walked into the throne room, his heart beat had raised quite as high, much like when he had saw the massive teleportation spell that had brought him here. When his eyes laid on the beings standing on the other side of the room in front of the one who he assumed to be Lord Ainz, his heart raised increased more while beads of sweat rolled down his face.

Despite their distrust and general dislike of humans, everyone remembered their lord's words and didn't do anything save for looking at the human boy, that seemed ready to shit his pants under all the intense gazes of beings that could kill him in an eye blink.

However, what really took a toll on Nfirea's composure was the sheer _presence_ being radiated from Lord Ainz as it was far beyond then what he radiated as Momon. This was mainly a result of Ainz not having the ring that suppressed his magic but it Nfirea didn't know that.

"Relax Nfirea. No one will harm you here."

Nfirea did so, almost against his will and managed to stutter out his next sentence. "S-S-So, this i-is what y-you look like u-under your armor." His nervousness slowly faded as the power behind the words of Ainz convinced him that they were true.

"Yes. Now before I get to what I need to say, it's time to revive the other four." Ainz then brought out their corpses from his storage space and Nfirea had to resist the urge to puke at the sight of the zombified corpses in two pieces of the adventurers that had accompanied him.

That feeling passed as he watched Ainz take out a wand with a yellow orb atop a light-yellow colored thirty-centimeter-long stick made of ivory and had runes carved onto it that seemed to be made of gold.

The wand basically functioned by using fresh flesh to rebuild the necessary parts of the body should it be harmed and use magic to attach the remnants of the soul that had left the body and shackle it back inside. However, the flesh used and the magic power it contained would determine the success rate of the revival as well as the strength of those that were revived. In Yggdrasil, if the person using the item was reviving animals or dead NPC's to fight for them, they would be shackled to the reviver and follow all their orders. Ainz basically intended to use the flesh of the dragon to rebuild the body of the adventurers and hopefully increase their physical traits while instilling an unbreakable sense of loyalty to him but ensuring they had free will in all other cases.

Channeling his magic into the wand, it began glowing with power before sending four streams of yellow energy towards the corpses and one towards the dragon.

Nfirea watched in awe as the bodies were rejuvenated with the use of the flesh and bones of the corpse of the dragon although the drain of flesh on the dragon was not even noticeable due to the sheer size of the dragon.

The bodies of the adventurers also took on some draconic properties since their skins was now made of scales although they were much to small to see. Their bones were now a lot harder and their muscles much denser and their pupils now becoming slits.

Ainz had also focused on placing the mental command of absolute loyalty to him within them while making sure they had their free will in all other areas.

"Albedo, Demiurge, Battle-maids, leave us for now." They all bowed and left the throne room with Albedo aiding Demiurge by teleporting the dragon corpse to be harvested.

It was a short while later, the previously dead adventurers finally regained consciousness and eventually managed to get rid of their blurry vision. They of course at first questioned where they were and caught sight of the man sitting on the throne like chair with powerful looking horns, a golden staff made of what seemed like golden spiraling snakes with different colored beads in their mouths. His face seemed quite familiar to them yet they couldn't seem to place their finger on it and when they saw Nfirea, they immediately turned to him for answers.

"Mr. Bareare! Where are we!? What happened?!" Dyne questioned.

"The last thing I remember is being stabbed by that woman." Lukrut said with Peter nodding, rubbing the areas where they remembered being hit, distinctly noting there was absolutely no wound there anymore.

"I remember being tortured by her after you three died." Ninya said with bitterness, fear and confusion.

"What happened to your eyes?!" Peter questioned as he caught sight of Lukrut's slit pupils.

"What hell are you talking about?! What happened to your eyes!?" Lukrut questioned.

Some more panick-filled identical questions later, they saw that they all had slit pupils. The constant interruptions left Nfirea unable to ease the confusion.

"Relax everyone." Ainz said, getting off his throne and walking to them.

"Master Momon?" Dyne questioned instantly recognizing the voice.

They all looked at Ainz again noting how his face seemed very similar, almost identical to Master Momon's face with the exception of the hair color and horns.

"Yes, its me." Ainz said as he put his crimson red armor back on in an instant and then took it off.

"What? How? What's going on?" Peter questioned.

"Relax everyone. I'll explain everything to you but just don't interrupt alright. Everything will become clear." When he saw he had their full attention, Ainz explained the events that happened after their deaths.

"You're a girl!?" Lukrut and Peter exclaimed but were silenced when Ainz cleared his throat and they met his powerful gaze.

After that he began the explanation of who he was. "You know me as Momon but my real name is Ainz Ooal Gown. I'm a magic user and the ruler of Nazarick which is the place we are in now."

"A magic caster?" Dyne questioned.

Ainz nodded and looked at Ninya. "Do you know any detection magic?" Ninya nodded. She knew a basic spell to determine the magic power in a person or object. "Use it on me."

Ninya did so and her eyes glowed and she promptly stumbled backwards, eventually falling down as she saw the enormous, almost unending amount of magic power in Ainz. "I-I-Impossible. How do you have so much magic power?!"

"What did you see?" The males asked in unison.

"His magic power…its enormous! It's…practically infinite!"

They looked at her and then at Ainz in disbelief.

"Yes. I specialize in using magic and became an adventurer as a melee user in order to gather information since I along with everyone else in Nazarick are strangers to this land I had wanted to keep any unnecessary attention off of myself."

"I see. If you don't mind me asking Master Mo…um Master Ainz, why did you come to this land?" Dyne asked.

"To fulfill my vision."

"Vision?" they all asked.

"Yes. You see I intend to create an empire called the Nazarick Empire. One where, everyone can live in peace and not have to be afraid of anything. One where all the people living under my rule are strong. One that will withstand the tests of time and become the greatest empire to have ever been created. Before you asked to train under me since you wanted to obtain the strength, I possessed in order to help defend the innocent and weak. Do you still wish for that to happen, because in the world I plan to build, events like the one that happened to you will be nothing but child's play. You will live in a world where everyone is strong and looks ahead to the bright future, I will make available to them. Children will be able to learn and grow and everyone will be treated fairly. Merit will be valued above wealth and the wealth itself will be equally distributed among all. And it won't be just humans welcome to live under my empire but all other species."

"Do you all want to be a part of that? I may be demon but keep in mind that does not make me evil. All I have said is nothing but the truth. The method I used to revive you four could be used to control you. I could have restored you to a state where you would have been dead inside and your bodies being puppets for me to control yet I chose to give you back your life which is something not most people get. I am giving you a second chance to live and make the world a better place. You know there are people out there going through far much suffering then you and you can prevent it by helping me" Ainz said, hitting all their moral buttons. Their sense of loyalty that he placed in their minds didn't even have to be activated since the power of his words was more than enough to grab their attention.

They imagined the world Ainz was describing to them and it did indeed seem like a paradise.

"What if we refuse?" Lukrut couldn't help but ask. As much as he was on board with getting stronger to help protect others, he was not sure if he had a choice.

"Then you will be free to leave. I have no intention of holding you against your will. I will even disregard the oath that you pledged to me before but keep in mind that I intend to carry out my plans with or without you." Ainz said showing his mercy but also serving to warn them not to get in his way. He would make sure to erase all knowledge of their interaction with him should they decide to leave to ensure Nazarick's secrecy until he felt ready to come out in the open but he was not about to use the easy way out and simply turn them into slaves.

It was hypocritical of him to instill that sense of loyalty yet claim to have given them free will and erase their memories should they refuse him but he didn't really care. Not that he expected them to refuse him anyway.

"What's the catch?" Peter asked.

"There is no catch. This ambition of mine was born from seeing many humans suffer under incompetent rulers and I wish for the prosperity of all." That was partially true in that before he had come to his new world, he always had a negative view given all the cruelty and sheer stupidity humans were capable of doing throughout history and in his time. Hurting each other based on religion or inefficient forms of government and giving criminals who were the very definition of scum any sort of moral value.

They all looked at each other and talked a bit but eventually came to consensus of accepting Ainz's proposal. He was giving them the freedom of choice and the fact that he gave them a second chance even when he didn't need was a good incentive to follow Ainz who was a lot kinder and more noble then most people they had met despite being a demon. Not to mention the fact that they truly did want to grow stronger to help people. Each one of them had suffered in some way that they did not reveal to each other but the suffering they had endured motivated them to gain the strength necessary to prevent others from suffering like they had.

There was also the fact that their pride as warriors and adventurers had taken quite the blow with how easily that woman had defeated them and how they had been forced to watch on the sidelines as…Ainz had fought the dragon.

"We accept your offer Master Ainz." Peter said with a bow, the others, including Nfirea doing the same.

"Good. First you all should get some rest given the ordeal you all went through. I will show you to your quarters in Nazarick soon. Now Nfirea, what do you say about my proposal. Your skills with potion crafting will help many people and save many lives, especially when you replicate my potion."

Nfirea smiled at the person he looked up to. "You know, you really are amazing Lord Ainz. I will be glad to help you in any way I can. Not just for saving the woman I love but to help you achieve your noble goal."

Ainz smiled at that. "Good. Very good."

* * *

 **The end of chapter 6! I have fixed some minor errors on the previous chapter.**

 **Again, please visit the poll I have set up. The universes will be visited by Ainz with a story for each, I just need help in determining the order.**

 **Provide feedback please. Helps in improving my writing.**

 **PM me for ideas for sex or if you are willing to be my beta-reader.**

 **Peace**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Alliance**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Overlord or any references I may make in this story.**

 **Uni, Work, massive writers block, etc. etc. = long delay in update. Sorry.**

 **Please visit the poll on my profile. It will be up until this story ends.**

* * *

Ainz sighed in content as he gazed at the beautiful form of Albedo who was standing in front of his desk. He called her here because he needed a very specific and by far the most important job done. As much as he wanted to take her to bed, there was no time currently since he had to plan out just how he was going to build his empire and what type of a system he would place.

"How may I _serve_ you my lord." Albedo said with a bow of her head given her lord's most recent order of kneeling being forbidden.

Ainz ignored the tightening sensation of his arousal poking the set of pants under his robes and proceeded to talk, making sure to keep the strain of what he was feeling out of his tone. "I need to assign you to do something very important Albedo. Something that will be crucial to The Nazarick Empire's success."

Albedo's face straightened and spoke in a more professional tone given how serious her lord sounded. "What is it my lord?"

"I need you to form a spy network to gather information across all of the lands. Currently, we have limited knowledge as to what power the other kingdoms hold or how they operate and trying to come out in the open without having this knowledge can become very costly. Especially since I have discovered that we have a new enemy out to destroy me and Nazarick."

"Who is this worthless enemy that dares think he can even lay a finger on you?!" Albedo snarled; her voice filled with rage.

"Calm down Albedo." Albedo's rage simmered down as the deep rumbling and powerful voice of her lord calmed her. "This is an unknown enemy that not only knows about Yggdrasil but about our guild before we changed our name to Ainz Ooal Gown. I don't know who it is or even why they are out to harm us but that does not matter. It is a threat and it must be dealt with. This is why in addition to aiding in the creation of my empire, I need you to create a reliable spy network that has no chance of giving misleading information. Here is the basics of how I want the spy network to be created by I will leave the details of refining it up to you. Let me know when you had a chance to go through it and put your own details so we can further tune it and implement it."

"Yes, my lord."

"I know I said that failure is good in order to learn from it but in this case, it is absolutely not an option. Understood Albedo?"

"Absolutely my lord. I will not fail you." She said while bowing her body which gave Ainz a great view of her amazing cleavage that served to both arose and frustrate him at the same time.

It was at times like these he thought if making an empire was truly worth delaying getting laid. It was a very hard decision and the only thing making him give his empire priority was the fact that he would make time later.

"Good, now to move onto other matters. As I said, we have an unknown enemy out to harm us and as such, we can't afford to take any chances. Along with knowledge, we will need power to defend ourselves should the enemy prove to be powerful. While I do not doubt the power of Nazarick's residents, I have my doubts of if they will be able to stand against this enemy. Whoever this is, was able to take control of a frost dragon and give it immense power. Even if I had no trouble in defeating it, the fact alone that it was able to control a dragon warrants extreme caution not to mention it has knowledge of me so this enemy may also know of what magic I use and what items I have in my possession. Because of this, I will be having all of guardians of every floor and their subordinates start training to increase their combat capabilities to their absolute peak. I want you to bring Cocytus and Demiurge to me after our meeting with the frost dragons so we can discuss how to go about this."

"I will be giving all of the battle-maids dragon hide armor once the scales are harvested from the frost dragon and the armor is formed with various enchantments added in. I will also need to call back Sebas sooner than expected but he will stay where he is for now. I will have Aureole Omega place specific enchantments onto the dragon-hide armors so that I may know the wearer's location at all times."

"I will let her know right away and have her be prepared with the enchantments when the time comes."

"Very good." Albedo preened with pride at the praise. "Now, one more task I will have need you to organize Albedo is classes to spread my knowledge. You and everyone else in Nazarick while possessing enough intelligence, is nowhere near what my mind holds. I will be providing you specifically, the battle maids, Demiurge, Shalltear, Sebas and Cocytus the knowledge that I hold and then task you to spread it to others, including a select few humans from Carne Village."

"I…It it will be an honor for all of us to even obtain a fraction of knowledge your great mind holds Lord Ainz. She didn't even care she would have to teach humans in the future since the sheer value of the gift that Lord Ainz was so generously giving them.

 _Learning mathematics, sciences and generally how the world works should speed up progression quite a bit and weed out any potential geniuses. Although that does make me wonder how the hell magic truly works. A lot of the things I can do with magic are in clear violation of the laws of physics. I should research this since if I can understand how magic works inside and out then I can get better and manipulating it and increasing my own power. Despite my status as a level 100 magic caster in Yggdrasil, that will not be enough anymore. I need to grow stronger._

 _Perhaps using detection magic skills can help me understand how magic works? Maybe Ninya knows such spells to analyze a person's body? I should ask her when I get the chance._

"Before I forget, retrieve the head of the frost dragon we slayed from Demiurge. We may need it when meeting with the frost dragons." Albedo nodded. "Now onto the next topic, I will be transforming the outside of Nazarick into a large palace and design several secret emergency bases in the unlikely case that Nazarick is ever conquered in the future. I will need you to organize the collection of the best and sturdiest stones and metals available. I believe I will be able to use creation magic to transform all that material into better quality. We will need large amounts to build what I have in mind so you will need to use a large amount of Stone Golems to collect everything. I will provide you with the spells to summon the amount necessary once I am finished with the design."

"Yes, my lord. I cannot wait to see your glorious vision of The Nazarick Empire."

"I as well. Now, the last thing I wanted to say was regarding our conversation some time ago." Ainz said as he got up from his chair and made his way towards Albedo such that he was standing in front of her and looking down at her face considering he was taller than her.

He was feeling a lot bolder at the moment, part of that being due to the build-up of sexual tension and part of it because he knew she loved him, and wanted to take charge and use this opportunity to motivate Albedo, inform her of his answer to her desire for him and get a feel for her body.

He grabbed Albedo's ass, feeling it through the fabric of clothing and closed the distance between them so that she was hugging his body while he fondled her. This got a startled but sexy yelp from her as her wings began shivering in excitement and her breathing became heavy and hot.

Ainz leaned down so that he whispered in her ear, making sure to make his voice throaty and deep. "I would like nothing more than to take you to my bed and have my way with you although it will take more time for me to love you the same way you love me."

"I…I-I will…unghh…" Ainz decided to assault her neck with butterfly kisses and she instinctively tilted her neck to give him more access, making her unable to formulate a proper response. The way Ainz fondled her plump, firm and perfectly shaped ass, kissed her neck and heated up her neck with his hot breath sent shivers upon shivers of pleasure throughout her body making her shudder as her nether region began leaking her arousal.

Ainz started to get lost in his lust but didn't want to take her quite yet. Aside from having work to do, he wanted a lot of private time with Albedo. But he couldn't help himself from admiring how perfectly firm her ass was nor how smooth and soft her skin was yet having some firmness as a result of the muscles underneath. The sheen of sweat that slowly formed on her skin that tasted a bit salty but held an addicting scent that was making it hard to focus. He slowly moved up to kiss her jaw and then to the edge of her lips making Albedo move to the side to give a passionate kiss to her lord.

Ainz planted a very brief kiss on Albedo's lips making her whimper at being prevented from her lip-lock with the man she loved and wanted. Ainz couldn't help but let loose a growl as the sexy whimper filled with need eroded his self-control just a bit more and he immediately closed the distance between them, giving Albedo an aggressive and lust-filled kiss.

Albedo eagerly parted her lips to give access to her mouth and Ainz eagerly inserted his tongue, dominating her own tongue into absolute submission very quickly to explore her cavity freely. Her vanilla-lavender taste along with the exchange of saliva sent wonderful sensations throughout each-others body which was only enhanced when one of Ainz's hands moved to fondle her breasts while his other hand groped her ass more thoroughly and aggressively than before.

Albedo herself and began to move one of her hands to rub the bulge she felt rubbing against her while her other hand moved around his back, feeling her lord's wonderful and powerful muscles through the fabric of clothing.

Then abruptly and much to Albedo's displeasure, Ainz broke off the kiss with only a thin trail of saliva connecting the two for a brief moment.

"L-Lord A-Ainz?" Albedo stuttered out, her face flushed and her body very hot, burning with the need for the man who held her heart to absolutely ravage her to his content and mark her as his permanently.

Ainz had to grit his teeth and use every fibre of his being to take control of his lust. He managed it but only barely both as a result of his willpower and what awaited him sometime in the hopefully near future when he would take Albedo and then any other women of Nazarick that desired him to his heart's content. "D-Do a good job for me with the tasks I have assigned you and I will give you what you want."

Lust still fogged her mind but she nonetheless nodded her head fighting the disappointment at not being taken right now and gaining determination to make her lord proud enough to take her like a beast in heat.

"Tell me Albedo…have you ever masturbated." Albedo shook her head at that. She always wanted her first orgasm to be given by her lord but this situation was making her want to throw those desires and bring herself the release she desired so desperately. A cruel smirk came across Ainz's face as he uttered his next sentence. "Then no touching yourself until the day I take you… _understand?_ "

Albedo's wings shivered in both fear and pleasure with the power behind Ainz's voice and the cruel smirk on his face. It both inflamed her arousal at how dominating and commanding her lord was while also releasing a whimper from her throat with now being unable to take care of the heat between her legs until it died down itself. She really doubted that would happen for some-time but even then, it would be complete torture.

She nodded in response but it was a very faint nod. "Y-Yes…L-Lord A-A-Ainz."

"Good. Now go and fulfill my orders and work for your reward." Ainz kept the smirk on his face as he watched Albedo leave but slower than normal with her wings shivering occasionally.

Once she was out of the room, Ainz plopped down onto the chair sighing in content as the recent power-trip sent a satisfying feeling throughout his body. He could see how his actions was eroding away at Albedo's will and her struggle to keep her grip on her self-control as he had ordered.

While he did want her now as evident by his rock hard erection which was becoming painful as it stretched the clothing he had on, he had been much more interested in fulfilling his fantasy of dominating a woman and making her want him so desperately yet being a dick and pulling away at the last second denying the orgasm that Albedo had been so close to.

He knew this was going to make taking her so much better when the time came which was another reason why he had done this. Shaking his head to push the thoughts of the succubus out of his mind, he turned his attention to the task at hand while he still had the time before the meeting with the frost dragons.

However, before he could delve into his work, a knock came from the other side of the door. "Yes?"

A maid who he recognized to be named Cixous with waist-length chestnut colored hair and eyes with a short bang coming down in the middle of her eyes wearing the homunculus maid outfit consisting of dark blue knee length dress with frills on the shoulders, a white apron from the waist down, white gloves and a white top that covered her chest.

"I am to serve you today Lord Ainz." She said with a bow resisting the urge to get on her knees as was the norm before today.

"Just make sure no one disturbs me Cixous. I am very busy." Ainz said causing Cixous to gasp in surprise that her lord new her name.

"Y-Yes my lord." Cixous said with a somewhat flushed face, honored that her lord had addressed her by her name, an honor she believed she wasn't worthy of but didn't voice the thoughts in priority of carrying out her lord's order.

Ainz went back to taking out a large piece of paper and writing utensils to start writing down his plans in detail although he couldn't help but think of another fantasy he had back on earth. One of basically doing work like this but receiving a blow job from a hot girl under his table as he did so. He quickly pushed that thought aside lest he inflame his lust beyond his ability to control. He had already pushed himself to his limits with his game with Albedo and he couldn't afford to lose concentration right now.

With that in mind, he first began designing how Nazarick would be built from the outside into a palace unlike anything else in the world. Not only would it look aesthetically pleasing but would also house numerous platforms for defensive structures and areas where any mages could strike enemy attackers while remaining safe. Not only that but he made sure his design could incorporate areas where he would place large spells to create shields and cast various defensive and detection spells to ensure absolute security. He was not immortal or unkillable after all.

This line of thought led to contemplating about the unknown enemy that wanted to destroy him.

 _If this enemy is a player from Yggdrasil then they could have divine level items or…even…_

A feeling of fear coursed throughout his body as he realized the _potential_ threat this enemy could pose. It was enough that his lust had subsided and there was no longer a bulge in his pants.

 _World Level Items. Now I will really have to be far more cautious. Once I can get the spy network up and running through every kingdom and corner of this world, I'm going to have to call back Sebas and the others to Nazarick and train everyone including myself. The stronger we are, the less threats we will have to worry about and relying on a source of accurate information will also help immensely._

With that in mind, he decided to added some secret entrances and places one could go to in times of invasion and only he and a select few people would know about. He would make sure he is around during the construction of the palace to make sure everything is done properly and smoothly.

He also decided to make a few dummy Nazarick's in case they are revealed before he is comfortable with coming out into the open. Not only that but they would act as safehouses in the case Nazarick was ever lost.

He took a look at the map of the new world and selected a few spots that were isolated where he would check them out himself and command many stone golems to build the safehouses. The hours quickly flew by as he got lost in drawing the palace at inhumane speeds and eventually his design was done and in great detail to with all the measurements written and dimensions of the rooms and all the niche details needed.

This was mainly because Ainz was technically drawing this off of memory since he had done this previously in his original world when he had been younger and had been very into designing an empire. Of course, he did implement the changes necessary to match his current situation but there were not that many differences.

After that was done, Ainz got to figuring out the basics of the system of how his Empire would function. He designed it around the concept of merit holding the most value and what would get you a successful career. No amount of money would be able to buy any sort of position with what he had in mind and any significant fields like education or food production would essentially be controlled by the government, run by the people in Nazarick who held his trust. Of course, the construction of the government itself would requirement much more thinking and input from Demiurge and Albedo since they also seemed knowledgeable in how to manage underlings unlike himself who was not.

Not to mention that he would have to make sure that only competent people were in any position of power since he would not leave any room for selfish morons that feel the eager need for everyone to suck their dick in the government that worked as a gentler face for his empire.

Despite having planned all these things, implementing them will take quite some time and practice so Carne Village will be the first step in effectively establishing a system for his empire.

He only managed to get out of his thoughts when a knock was heard on the door. "Who is it? I said I am not to be disturbed!"

"I apologize Lord Ainz…" Albedo said with hurt and fear. "But the time has come for us to meet with the Frost Dragons."

 _That much time passed already?_

"I see." Ainz got up and walked to the door, opening it and revealing his second in command although her face did seem flushed making him smirk. "Thank you for letting me know Albedo and I apologize for snapping at you."

Albedo resisted the instinct to get down on her knees. "Please Lord Ainz. A being as great as you should not be apologizing to someone such as myself."

"And not accepting my own mistakes is an act I see as cowardice. If I make a mistake, I will own up to it. But enough about that, let's make some final preparations before leaving."

* * *

 **Re-Estize Kingdom, Throne Room**

* * *

Gazef Stronoff in his armor along with the noble Marquis Raeven, a man with neatly kept and shiny light brown hair combed to the side and a shrewd face wearing an intricately designed tunic laced with gold, trousers and knee length boots stood in front of the King of The Re-Estize Kingdom.

"My king, what are we to do about whoever this is running around killing people, especially nobles in our kingdom?" Marquis asked. Normally the throne room would be filled with nobles doing nothing but pointlessly arguing to further their own wealth and power but now over half of them were dead and the other half too scared to leave the confines of their own homes. They had their own personal army guarding their own homes at all times yet it didn't help when even more and more nobles kept on dying.

"Panic is filling the entire kingdom, my king. Whoever is killing all these people is somehow doing it without anyone noticing. At first, we thought the killer was after Eight Fingers but now it seems as if they are killing many at random, some of which seemed to have no connection or have even committed a crime before." Gazef said, tightening the grip he had on the hilt of his sword strapped to his waist.

"That is not true." Came the soft yet audible voice of a young girl in her mid-teens as she pushed open the door in the throne room revealing a petite blonde with blue eyes, a silver tiara resting on her head and wearing a light blue dress. She was accompanied by a young boy also in his mid-teens wearing light silver colored armor and had short blonde hair and blue eyes, named Climb who was her guardian. "While the bodies of many nobles and other such seemingly innocent people that started showing up after the brothel was invaded, seemed to have no connection to Eight Fingers, that in fact was not true. All of them were either spies within the inner circle of nobles or those that actively bought items or…slaves from Eight Fingers but made sure to keep their activities hidden."

"How did you come about this information Princess Renner?" Marquis asked with a slight edge that no one could actually detect. He was also a bit worried about their elderly king who was looking more and more frail and weak as time passed and this crisis in their kingdom was not only crippling them heavily but also taking a heavy toll on the king's health.

"I have been investigating Eight Fingers for quite some time and with the aid of Blue Rose, I had managed to obtain quite a lot of information on them and only managed to connect everyone in this killer's path when Blue Rose found a destroyed house in the far eastern side of our kingdom. It was one of many they found afterwards and each one had documents detailing everyone that they made business with or acted as their eyes and ears in the kingdom. And there is one other thing…"

"What is it Renner?" The king asked, worried at the insecure tone at the end.

"Lakyus had told me that she had witness a wolf as black as the night sky kill a man in one of those houses before disappearing into the shadows."

"Then a magical creature is responsible for all these killings?" Marquis wondered out loud.

"Or someone controlling it." Renner pointed out.

"Regardless of who, he, she or it is terrorizing the citizens of this kingdom, breaking our laws and weakening us heavily. We have to capture whoever is doing this at once. Gazef, make sure all the soldiers are on guard and keeping a close eye out. Put our best scouts and hunters at work to see if you can find this person or creature. Use what princess Renner has learned to protect the nobles this killer maybe targeting." The king ordered. This had been the second time a search had been called since the first one had only ended up revealing more dead bodies, some brutally mutilated while others with piercing wounds dead center on their foreheads.

"Yes, my lord!" Gazef said while kneeling before promptly leaving the throne room to carry out the orders, leaving behind the others to further discuss the matter.

"We should hire more adventurers to help with the search." Renner suggested but the king shook his head.

"We can't afford to trust anyone that is not a resident of our kingdom. Only adventurers from our kingdom's guild can help us in the search."

"What about those two new adventurers that have been rumored to have slain a Frost Dragon and creating a brand-new adventurer rank?" Marquis asked. Although he took the news with a fistful of salt given the ludicrous claims of slaying a Frost Dragons which are said to be the strongest of all Dragons with only Dragon Lords matching their power. "It is said that even the Storm Goddess of the Holy Kingdom failed to defeat the dragon but somehow these adventurers managed to do so."

"Regardless of whether there is truth behind that or not, we can't have any outsiders in our walls at the moment. Now, tell me of what the other kingdoms are doing." The king asked although his voice was weary and tired.

* * *

 **Baharuth Empire; Main Palace**

* * *

Sitting on lavish looking red sofa with golden intricate designs, Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix, a man with short sun-kissed blond hair and red eyes wearing a plain gold crown that was partially hidden in his hair rapidly looked through the latest set of reports given to him by his secretary. He wore a red and gold vest that covered his chest and a black, red and gold robe that went from his waist down.

"So, the Slane Theocracy has finally stopped trying to frame us for their cruel actions?" he asked his secretary Loune Vermillion which was a man dressed in black robes with short greying hair and a few wrinkles on his face.

"Yes, your highness. From what our spies in Re-Estize could gather, a sorcerer named Ainz Ooal Gown managed to single handily defeat the small army sent by the Slane Theocracy. Afterwards, it seems the Slane Theocracy is solely focused on defeating the Elf Country, most likely to get revenge for what happened with one their woman being kidnapped and raped by the Elf King."

"And how is the Elf King responding to this?" Jircniv inquired although he had a pretty good idea as to what the answer would be given what he knew about the Elf King.

"He is not. Our spies informed us that the Elf King is doing nothing and is simply waiting for the Elf Country to be defeated and taken over. It is the army general of Elf Country who is commanding the military force but they are being pushed back quite rapidly. This has caused a small influx of refugees from Elf Country to migrate here, mainly females to escape the Elf King who has shown a desire to bed any female he comes across."

"I see. Make sure to keep our doors open for all the elf refuges but also keep an eye out for spies. Now tell me of the rather interesting rumors I have been hearing lately. About adventurers named Momon and Nabe."

"Ah yes. They have claimed to have slain a Frost Dragon that the Storm Goddess failed to defeat and even presented the body to the adventurer's guild. Not to mention he had the famous pharmacist of E-Rantel, Nfirea Bareare supporting them. Additionally, it seems that the adventurers managed to subdue the Wise King of The Forest and defeat an army of undead and skeletal dragons all in the span of a couple days. The Adventurer guilds had to come up with a brand-new rank called the Legend Rank and is currently occupied only by these two adventurers. There is also this speculation that the magic user Nabe is capable of using sixth tier magic and above." Loune said although his tone displayed a good amount of disbelief.

"So, she could be on par with Fluder?" Jirnic said once he processed the shock of all these accomplishments.

"It is possible. Many people have been wondering just who these adventurers are, some saying that they are a prince and princess of a far-away kingdom while others think they are gods taken human form given that they defeated an enemy that a goddess failed to."

"First a powerful sorcerer and now these god-like adventurers. Some powerful figures are revealing themselves and I can't help but feel some big event is starting to unfold." Jircniv said while gazing out of the window of the lavish room.

* * *

 **With the leader of the frost dragons**

* * *

Davas and Turdiananthflew towards the location where they would be meeting with Ainz Ooal Gown to not only discuss a possible alliance but also for her to ask why he would seek them out and that to out of nowhere.

As they made their way through the sky, Davas' eyes widened in surprise when they were close to their destination.

"W-What is that magic power?" Davas stuttered in shock. For the first time in her life did she encounter someone with this much magic power. She could see the large towering beam of magic radiating from a being on the ground which she could see thanks to her powerful eyes. Normally, magic wasn't visible except without the use of spells but few dragons who trained their eyes could easily tell apart a powerful mage from a weaker one.

And the mage she was seeing from above the clouds was beyond any being she had ever encountered. Dragon or god, nothing ever came close to what she was sensing right this moment.

Turdiananth looked at his mate. "What should we do? That type of power…its beyond anything we have ever seen. Is this Ainz Ooal Gown?"

They could see that it was in fact him given the demon in armor and werewolf they had encountered a couple days ago were standing beside the man.

With their enhanced vision they could see him looking upwards and giving a small smirk as if he noticed them.

"Let's go." Davas said grimly. She was having her doubts of creating an alliance with someone she knew could easily wipe her and her kind out or enslave them but she couldn't risk angering Ainz Ooal Gown.

As they got closer, something else also became apparent. A strong scent hit their noses, one that they were quite familiar with and it caused them to be completely on guard. They quickly made their way to the ground, landing some distance from Ainz Ooal Gown out of caution due to what they could smell.

"Why do you have his smell?!" Davas roared, her fury getting the better of her.

Albedo and Lupusregina were first shocked by the sudden and confusing question but the tone it was spoken in was more than enough to replace those emotions with one of fury.

"You dare speak that way too…" Albedo didn't get a chance to complete her sentence as Ainz raised his arm to his side, causing them to instantly be quiet.

"Who are you referring to?" Ainz asked in an even tone. He was here to make allies after all, not needlessly slaughter anyone who slightly insults him.

"The monster that slaughtered my kind! How do you have his blood on you?!" Davas demanded. Her anger continued to rise since it was that monster that had also slayed her children without mercy. Her eyes caught the sight of her mate just as furious as her since they had burned the scent of the dragon into their minds and could never forget it.

 _The only blood I could have gotten on myself would be that dragons. Perhaps that's who they are referring to. From what Albedo and Lupusregina told me, they wanted to meet me because I was powerful. Maybe they wanted me to kill this enemy for them? I should probably bring out the dragon's head to confirm._

"Is this the one you mean?" Ainz questioned and brought out the head from his storage space.

Davas and Turdiananth briefly forgot their anger as they saw the head of the enemy, they held absolute hatred for. Then they felt a mixture of relief at finally being free of the monster but also fury at not being able to exact their revenge on him. After a few minutes, the two managed to get their wits together.

"How did you slay him?" Davas asked.

"With swords." Ainz simply replied.

"But aren't you a magic user. With the tremendous magic power, you hold, why would you use swords?" Davas asked in shock.

 _So, she can detect the amount of magic I hold?_

"I was simply improving my melee combat skills. But I have to ask, what exactly happened with this Frost Dragon to go after his own kind?" Ainz asked despite knowing the dragon was in the control of someone else. Gaining more insight may help him figure out who this unknown enemy is.

Davas looked at her mate who nodded at her so she proceeded to explain. "This…thing…used to be our king, Olasird'arc Haylilyal. He ruled over us and valued strength and power above all else but he showed respect to all of us, mostly to his three mates and children. He wished to take control of the Azerlisia mountains by annihilating the Dwarf Kingdom and regularly scouted their domain to plan the best way of attack. However, one day he had returned and didn't seem himself. He was more aggressive and angrier but we didn't think much of it. However, as the days went by, he become more and more violent, lashing out at any dragon for the slightest annoyance until the point where he snapped. His…mates and children were the first he killed and ate."

Ainz felt sick in the stomach hearing that but he did not show it. He did wonder why whoever this was decided to take control of a frost dragon and make him do this.

"We tried to stop him but his power had reached heights then anything we had never seen before. He felt no pain, no remorse for his actions. He killed and killed with no end in sight. By the time we managed to gain some order and help the dragons with children flee, over three fourths of my kind had fallen. I had been given the title of leader of our race since I was the strongest out of all of us."

"I see. Now I am not sure if you know this, but this previous king of yours…I do believe his rampage was not of his own doing. Someone…or something was controlling him."

"We suspected this but didn't believe it to be true since no magic exists that can take control of a dragon's mind." Turdiananth said while Davas remained strangely quiet.

"Well it seems that there is such magic." Ainz said, not bothering to say anything regarding world level items that are capable of doing that. "I contacted you in order to form an alliance that can benefit us both. I can provide you a safe haven for your race to restore its numbers but in return I would ask you to serve me."

A few moments passed in silence before Davas eventually spoke. "My race will not accept another's rule unless I am defeated in combat. We only respect strength and power."

"I see. Then you wish to engage in single combat with me?" Ainz asked.

Albedo and Lupusregina smirked at that. It was a guarantee that the frost dragons would serve Lord Ainz since no power existed in their minds that could defeat him.

"Yes. But it must be done before all of my kind."

"Very well then. Tell me when you wish to fight. This can be done at Nazarick, the place I rule." Ainz said.

"In ten days, when the moon is full, we shall fight. However, I do wish to make one request."

Ainz encouraged Davas to continue.

"I ask you to treat my kind with kindness and respect."

"It seems like you already have admitted defeat." Ainz questioned but in a neutral tone.

"I am not a fool. I can sense the magic power in you and I know I stand no chance but I will not back down from a fight. I am a leader and I see no future for my kind since the other dragons will descend upon us to take control of our territory. We have always been the strongest but now, we stand on the brink of annihilation. I only see my kind's future under your protection."

Ainz chuckled a bit. "You are a wise leader Davas. Very well, we will engage in single combat in ten days in Nazarick. I will send Albedo and Lupusregina," Ainz pointed to the two, "to escort you and your fellow dragons to Nazarick. Know this that I give you my word that your kind will be treated fairly and just under my rule."

"I see. Thank you." Davas replied sincerely with a slight bow of her head. "I do wish to make one more request." Ainz nodded. "I wish to take back his head."

Ainz looked at the frost dragon head and nodded. "Very well but return it when you come to face me. I have some uses for it."

"Thank you, Lord Ainz Ooal Gown. I shall look forward to our battle." Davas said before grabbing the head with her mouth and then launching into the air with Turdiananth following right behind.

"Well it seems the Frost Dragons will be living with us in Nazarick in the future." Ainz said to Albedo and Lupusregina.

"Yes, my lord although forgive me for not understanding but why did you not make them pay for daring to speak that way to you in the beginning." Albedo questioned.

"I want them to serve me so getting angry would not help in that goal. Letting your emotions get the better of you always spells disaster." Ainz said. "Remember that. I don't mean that you should try to not ever feel any emotions but simply learn to control them."

Albedo and Lupusregina knew their lord were referring to their earlier outburst.

"We understand Lord Ainz. We will always remember those words." Albedo replied.

"You're so amazing Lord Ainz." Lupusregina said with an almost dreamy sigh.

"Let's head back to Nazarick. There is a lot that needs to be taken care of." Ainz said as he summoned fourth his staff and teleported them back to Nazarick.

* * *

 **A few days later**

* * *

The sound of clashing steel reverberated throughout the arena on floor six as Cocytus and Ainz in his melee armor fought each other viciously. Their swords were all but a blur with the only thing visible being the sparks that their collisions caused.

Ainz moved his swords with his body in such a way that it would be hard to distinguish him from a swordsman who had been training for years. In the few days he had been practicing with Cocytus to hone his skills, he had learned a tremendous amount of swordplay both as a result of his unique physiology enabling him to learn at insane speed and because rather than focusing on any specific style, Cocytus had proceeded to take a different route in training his lord.

He had instead decided to just spar endlessly and that developed Ainz's instincts and reaction timing as well as the importance of conserved movement to not only avoid giving his opponents any openings but also to preserve energy in case stamina became a key factor in the battle.

Ainz grinned as he rushed at Cocytus with his two swords, unable to keep the excitement of battle he had developed over the course of the past few days down. He swung his swords with tremendous force with now an added hint of grace and clashed against Cocytus' own blade which he held in one hand and it was his only weapon.

No matter what Ainz did or tried to do with his swordplay, he could never break past Cocytus' defense as he never left an opening for an attack and if he did, it was always a bait which if taken would result in instant defeat…death if it was anyone but Ainz.

Despite finding the matter frustrating, it did encourage Ainz to continue practicing every day through spars to get better and improve his melee capabilities. When Sebas returned from his mission, he would make sure to master martial arts as well.

Recent events had taken quite the nice turn for him as not only would he soon have the Frost Dragons under his command but also Albedo had done quite the amazing job with setting up a spy network although it was still in its early phase. This was done through the mass use of Shadow Demons, breaking the minds of human trash such as rapists, murderers, pedophiles and the likes and using them as puppets and finally, using special queen bugs controlled Kyouhukou that were enchanted to record sound waves and then transfer them to Kyouhukou who would record any relevant information.

Albedo and Kyouhukou were currently going to the Baharuth empire in order to play the spy network in disguise and should be back in a few days. The spell he had given her to crush the human mind and make it a mindless puppet following a set of commands would enable Albedo to easily select the appropriate humans to use it on and with the mass summoning of Shadow Demons, it would be easier than it would be otherwise to set up. They would then move to the other kingdoms as well but it would take some time before he had a steady source of information for every corner of this land. They left the Re-Estize kingdom out of their targets because of the current state of the kingdom. With what Sebas reported, nearly all of the nobles of the kingdom had been killed and the kingdom was facing collapse with the Royal house only maintaining order by a fragile thread. They would be looking for anyone even remotely suspicious and the kingdom was the first one on Ainz's list to conquer.

The dragon armor that was being crafted was going very well and soon enough, the Indomitable Vanguard as well as the battle maids would be equipped with some powerful enchanted armor. Once the Indomitable Vanguard reached a high enough level for skill, power and teamwork, he would start to pit them against the battle maids in certain groups to train both group's combat prowess since that particular area was where they were significantly lacking as well as their teamwork.

This was mainly a result of no player ever managing to get to the ninth floor. The majority never even made it past Shalltear.

Ainz quickly discarded the thoughts and brought his attention back on Cocytus. He was intending to close the distance between the two but before he could do so, Yuri Alpha approached him.

"What is it?"

"My lord, Nigredo requests to meet you. She says it's an emergency." Yuri Alpha said with a small bow of her head. "Also, the Storm Goddess seems to be improving. I believe she shall awaken soon."

"I see." Ainz said before switching into his magic gear and leaving with Yuri Alpha. He gazed at the Indomitable Vanguard and smiled as he saw them training hard, attacking the group of stone golems but failing to do any significant damage but considering that just a couple days ago, they would have already been defeated, it was an improvement.

Ainz then teleported himself and Yuri to the fifth floor, where they made their way through a large frozen wasteland with trees encased in ice, giant lakes filled with ice bergs and mountains of snow as far as the eye could see.

They soon approached a large cube shaped prison made of pure ice and heard a rather maniacal sound singing nonsense.

"Baby, baby, we're all going to die. If you don't fall into the fire and become a shrimp fry. Your powers are going to kill us all. Lord Ainz Ooal Gown will make you his doll."

Once he reached the cage, Ainz gazed at the rather grotesque sight of Nigredo. Black waist length hair belonging to the female but a mass of exposed muscle rather than skin adorned her face along with pearly white eyes with no pupil or sclera, pure white teeth but no lips. Her body was covered in a tattered black cloak while her feet were shackled by chains of ice.

"You wanted to see me Nigredo."

"Lord Ainz! Did you bring me a doll?! Did you!? Did you!? Please give me a doll!"

Ainz sighed and pulled out a doll from his storage space. It was something he kept because whenever he interacted with Nigredo, she always asked for it and wouldn't take about anything else until he complied. In fact, he was probably the only person among his guild mates who could ever tolerate interacting with Nigredo since everyone else was always terrified by her appearance and character.

 _What the hell were you thinking when you made her Tabula?_

"Ooh! Thank you so much Lord Ainz! She is so cute! Her hair is red just like blood! I should kill some rabbits later!"

"Nigredo, what did you want to see me about?" Ainz asked more forcefully.

"Don't hurt me Lord Ainz!" She squeaked although her tone didn't support her supposed fear. "Rubedo, you need to kill Rubedo! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her!"

"Why?"

"She'll destroy Nazarick! Destroy it! Hehe…Nazarick will fade away into nothing…hehe"

"How so?" Ainz asked. Tabula had created the insane NPC with the ability of clairvoyance which also gave her the ability to see into the future but it had always been hard to tell what she saw since the majority of what came out of her mouth was nonsense.

"In the future she will destroy Nazarick! Please kill her! Oh, but don't tell Albedo." She said in sudden seriousness.

"How will this happen?"

Just as if a switched had been flipped, Nigredo went back to her insanity. "Pizza…hot with melted cheese, can I have some chicken with some gravy and some grease. Hehehehe…"

Ainz turned to look at the somewhat stoic Yuri but even he could tell that she was somewhat shocked at the words.

"Let's go Yuri." He teleported them to the main meeting room where he kept usually kept his staff and sat down on his chair at the back of the large round table. "Do not tell anyone what you heard, understand?"

"Yes, my lord."

 _Rubedo will destroy Nazarick in the future…_

Rubedo was currently locked away in a special chamber that had a time dilation field around it to prevent her from damaging Nazarick. When Tabula had made Rubedo, he had used a very specific and special method which had actually required the use of a world level item which had given the girl an insane power.

The power of decay and death.

She radiated an aura which could decay anything within it range in very short amount of time and her powerful spells which also had this unique power could then easily kill her opponents. This aura only harmed those surrounding her when she felt threatened by them but it was still quite the powerful ability and the reason why she was stronger than him and Touch Me. Touch Me would never stand a chance against her since her power would decay his champion level armor, lowering his defenses and vitality to the point where she could easily one-shot him with any one of her spells.

Ainz would stand a better chance at defeating her but even his spells would decay due to her aura, causing minimal damage when they made contact…if they made contact.

Any living being without a significant amount of magic power to resist her own passive skill would be instantly drained of their life force and be left as a decayed corpse in the matter of seconds.

It was why she was considered as the strongest NPC in Nazarick.

She had been created to use as a last resort to prevent Nazarick from being overtaken in the event all the floor guardians and all the guild members were defeated.

 _Even if what Nigredo says is true…I do still have a contingency plan in case that ever happens. No one can ever get past them on the eight floor. Even if there were ten of me without the staff, we would still fail even if I know their weakness._

Ainz thought. The eight floor, home to Victim, a floating pink fetus the size of a basketball and Them under his command. Victim had been created from the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown thank to the properties of the mutation ball incorporated into the guild weapon. It held absolute control over him and as a result control over Them in the eight floor.

The eight floor being home to five wraiths chained to this world by holy armor filled with life force fueled by the Sephiroth, The Tree of Life. They were capable of using both dark and light-based magic, giving them no weakness to any type of magic and held an infinite amount of magic power and had a shield around them that nullified every single attack. They only held 1 HP but the secret to defeating them was something only Ainz new since he had been the one to implement their only weakness.

These beings had managed to hold off the largest invasion force to have ever occurred in Yggdrasil of over fifteen hundred players and NPC's. He doubted anyone could ever get past even one of them, much less five. If Rubedo ever aroused suspicion that she would cause Nazarick's destruction then he would unleash them on her but he was very hesitant. Not just because the girl had the innocence and look of a ten-year old but also because Albedo adored her since she was her little sister.

He would keep an eye on her for now since he wasn't sure if Nigredo's prediction would come to pass but he would be cautious.

* * *

Ainz analyzed the curvaceous figure of the woman with waist-length silver hair woman with blue-eyes, a captivating face with an alluring beauty and a melodious voice that could no doubt enchant any mortal man in an instant. She wore a white glowing toga that showed some cleavage of her large bust and Ainz did greatly appreciate the view.

This was none other than the Storm Goddess who called herself Vurena, currently in her human form. She had been on guard after waking up in an unfamiliar place but had calmed down when it became apparent that she had not been restrained and no attempt had been made to harm her along with Ainz introducing himself as the warrior in crimson red armor that had defeated the dragon.

"How did you managed to defeat that beast? My most powerful attacks damaged the dragon greatly but he simply regenerated very quickly. I even managed to behead him once during the beginning of our battle but he regenerated it as well."

This got Ainz to think about how he managed to defeat the dragon if what Vurena was saying was true. If the possession of whoever or whatever was controlling the dragon was not in the mind then it had to be somewhere else. Considering the only thing he used in that fight was his swords enchanted to absorb blood and Nabe with her lightning magic, he could only assume that the possession magic had been casted on the dragon's blood. So, whenever his swords drank the dragon's blood, it slowly weakened the possession resulting in the dragon getting weaker and unable to use its regeneration to continue fighting.

"I do not know." Ainz lied since his thoughts were just speculation at the moment and he was dealing with an unknown foe here. "How did you find yourself fighting the dragon?"

"He just appeared out of nowhere and simply attacked when I was protecting the Holy Kingdom. I had lured the dragon to an isolated location to prevent any human collateral damage during our fight."

"I see. That was quite noble of you." Ainz complimented. He more or less expected anyone calling themselves gods to be arrogant assholes but it was good to be wrong in this case.

"So, what will happen now? Am I your prisoner?" Vurena questioned. The sheer magic power she felt radiating from the demon in front of her more or less told her that escape was impossible. She couldn't fathom how any being could hold so much power. No god, demon or any creature she had ever met in her entire lifetime ever even came close to the amount of magic power held by this Ainz Ooal Gown. It made her wonder where he came from and what is purpose was since if he was truly evil then she feared what would happen to this land.

"No, you are not my prisoner. In fact, now that you are fully recovered, you are free to leave…" Ainz said and remained silent for a moment. "But, as payment for saving your life, I require two favors from you."

 _I need her to keep Nazarick a secret for now and I could use this to gain some leverage when it comes time to conquer the Holy Kingdom._

Vurena narrowed her eyes in suspicion. If this demon asked for her body, she would make sure she would fight him with all her might and escape or die before that happened. She would only ever give herself like that to someone she would respect. "What _favors?_ " She growled the last word in a threatening manner.

Ainz noticed her gaze and tone and drew the correct conclusion in his head but didn't comment on it, simply continuing with his request. "One, I need you to keep Nazarick a secret. Two, I require your support in the future."

She nodded at the first request but remained confused at the second one, while keeping her surprise at the seemingly small favors for saving her life hidden. "Support? What do you mean?"

"You will know when the time comes. But I wish for you to swear to me on your honor that you will fulfill these favors. Otherwise…let's just say it won't be in your best interest to make an enemy of me." Ainz threatened, a sub-vocal growl entering her tone.

Vurena flinched and resisted the urge to bow her head to look at the ground in order to avoid the powerful gaze of Ainz. The fact that she even had such an instinctive reaction was more than a surprise for her since no one had ever managed to do so in all the time she had been alive. As far as the requests went, she was perplexed as to how Ainz Ooal Gown would know to ask her to swear on her honor which was something she valued above all else.

Regardless, she thought carefully about it and his actions only spoke in his favor. Plus, she was indebted to him for saving her life and if there was one thing, she hated above all else other than someone questioning or threatening her honor, it was being in someone's debt. So, with that, she decided to agree to the terms. "I swear on my honor as the protector of the holy kingdom, I shall not reveal Nazarick to anyone and will support you _once_ when you ask to do so in the future."

Ainz nodded at that. "Very well then. Follow me and I will lead you outside."

 _This is risky but if it goes according to plan…hopefully, then it should be easy to absorb The Holy Kingdom into the Nazarick Empire._

The trip was brief but Vurena had been quite surprised at the sheer size of Nazarick not to mention just how much wealth it displayed. It made her wonder just who this demon was, especially when she further got a taste of his power when he created a giant teleportation gate for her to travel through.

When she had changed back to her saber-tooth tiger form and flew into the sky, her wonder, confusion and awe only increased as the ruins she previously saw had seemingly disappeared, leaving only a vast flat land for her eyes to see even if she could sense a powerful magic covering the area where Nazarick is.

* * *

 **A few more days later**

* * *

Ainz and Demiurge stood in a clearing with a large waterfall falling from a tall cliff to wait and meet with the representative of the Dwarven Kingdom.

At least that had been the original intention but now two hours had gone by and Demiurge was seething in rage.

"How **_dare_** they make you, the ruler of Nazarick wait here! They will pay for this insolence!"

"Calm down Demiurge. If they indeed did this on purpose, they will pay. Now take me to where they reside." Ainz said in a calm tone although he was feeling quite irritated from waiting for so long.

"Yes, my lord." Demiurge let his wings loose and took to the sky with Ainz following right behind him.

 _Hm…maybe I can use this time to find out Demiurge's opinions on my plans._

"Tell me Demiurge, do you know why I forbade harming innocent humans?"

Demiurge thought for a brief moment. "Although I cannot ever dream of matching your endless wisdom my lord, I will try my best to answer. I believe you not only foresaw that humans would make up a large portion of your glorious empire but also because if the humans feared you then that would breed hatred and resentment. That would lead to betrayal and chaos among them."

 _Man, I never really thought of that. I just wanted them not to be so cruel to humans and it would have been counter-productive to creating my empire._

"A-A good answer Demiurge. You were able to understand my thoughts perfectly." Ainz complimented.

"For a supreme being such as yourself to offer such praise to a servant such as myself, I am truly honored. But I my small mind cannot possibly fathom all of the knowledge and plans you have thought of the future."

Ainz sweat-dropped.

 _I'm just realizing that this guy is really over the top when it comes to flattery. It would be hard to tell if he's being sarcastic or honest if I didn't know his character design back from Yggdrasil._

"Yes well…moving on. I wanted to ask you since you have experience governing subordinates and you all need further training in how to effectively handle humans without resorting to your power, how would you focus on governing in the beginning stages of the empire?"

"I'm honored you would seek my advice Lord Ainz, even though I'm sure you already have thought everything out. In my opinion, I believe a focus on education and increasing the knowledge of your subjects would be the best way to start out."

"Very good Demiurge." Ainz said since this was pretty much what he had in mind for him to snowball his empire to the level of the current nations Nazarick was sitting in the middle of.

Whatever Demiurge had been about to say was cut off when Ainz spoke again due to him noticing something below them. "Look down there."

Demiurge narrowed his gaze and saw a pillar of smoke coming from the middle of what he easily recognized to be the Dwarven Kingdom behind the large wall where the dwarves in armor usually stood guard.

"Let's head down." Ainz said while using his magic to scan the entire area. He noticed a few magic signatures some distance away from the kingdom and a few others scattered around the area under him. As he closed the distance, Ainz quickly realized something was wrong.

By the time he landed, he got a clear view of the Dwarven Kingdom…or what was left of it anyway. Burning and torn stone houses, dismembered corpses of dwarves lying in patches of crimson red snow, large amounts of smoke coming from the caverns in the mountains that surrounded the kingdom, and the most notable feature…

A bunch of bipedal creatures with dark brown fur, with facial features of a mole, a short stature of around four and a half feet but built with thick muscle under the fur, and sharp talons on their hands and feet.

Ainz couldn't help but mutter to himself.

"What the hell happened here?"

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter 7.**

 **Please review and visit poll.**

 **Until next chapter,**

 **Peace** **J**


	8. Chapter 8: AUTHOR UPDATE

**Author Update**

 **The Nazarick Empire is being put on hold now as university is now taking up more and more of my time and I can't think of what to write.**

 **I may post in Tempest of Magic and Love because that story does not require for me to use my head but rather my crotch so it's much easier to write if I ever feel like it.**

 **Sorry to all my readers but I have to give university a priority.**

 **If anyone wants to take up The Nazarick Empire and continue it then please PM me!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
